School of special's
by WolfFrenzy5
Summary: Seventeen yearold Sasori Akasuna is forced to go to a homosexual school thats his grandmother is sending him to.One problem though, he isn't gay. What happens when Deidara Iwa, Fifteen, decides to turn Sasori gay? Rated M in case. reveiw or no updates.
1. Chapter 1

**School of specials**

**Hey guys! I did an rp with Akatsuki4Ever303 and well, we agreed to turn it into a story ****! It was actually really fun to do since we gots to talk and stuff on Iscribble. Interesting really. I was Sasori again (I usually am in my rp's because well what can I say, I love the guy!) Yes friends it is Sasodei and I am glad to say that since this is an Rp I will not have a specific Pov but will sorta flip between mine and Akatsuki4Ever303's posts . Sorry if that will confuse you but please do your best to keep up! XD We had laughs to this because well, poor Sasori is in denial! Alrighty so that's kinda it but I can give you the description now Ha-ha… (Why didn't I do that first instead of this awkward talk?). Oh god you guys, my readers, are going to laugh a lot because I even made Akatsuki4Ever303 fall out of her chair a few times from her laughter. Granted she made me laugh a lot to. Ha-ha oh good times good times.**

**Oh By the way guys me and Akiko broke up and are now on the best buddi level again and I started dating this guy named Derrick. Yea I'm bi sexual. ANYONE WHO EVEN BOTHERS TO READ THIS SHOULDN'T BE JUDGING ME. Actually derrick really makes me happy and I laugh a lot around him. I really think I love him :D isn't that great?**

**So here's the description then.**

**Sasori Akasuna is a seventeen year old normal guy that has a crazy grandmother who sends him to a school for homosexual kids. If he thought that was bad just wait till he meets the kids and a certain blonde who seems hell bent on turning him gay.**

**This story is only half mine and half Akatsuki4Ever303's. WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO I REPEAT WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

Sasori looked up from the book he was reading. He was seventeen and so it made no since as to why his grandmother had to drive him to school. Sasori's head turned to the sign and read it allowed "Akatsuki High school. For the homosexual and... transvestites..." He trailed off as he read the sign and looked at his grandmother accusingly. "You witch! You said you wouldn't make me fucking go here!" Sasori yelled, now pissed off at the old bat that lied to him, again. "How many fucking times to I have to tell you I am NOT gay and I am NOT going to a fucking school for gays!" Sasori yelled and tightened his seatbelt, signaling that he wasn't going to leave the car. He was far too stubborn to let this old witch win so easily.

Chiyo chuckled, "oh Sasori, you just have to embrace your inner gayness! Now get your ass out of the car before I drag you out" she said with a serious tone.

Sasori blew some hair out of his face and smiled "Drag me then because my ass isn't leaving this fucking seat bitch." He said just as serious. He wasn't kidding when he told her he wasn't going to go without fighting for his freedom.

Chiyo sighed, "Fine by me. It's all on you anyways, embarrassing yourself in front of everyone" she gestured to the student outside. With quick movement she moved her hands to the redhead's seatbelt.

Sasori narrowed his eyes and unbuckled his seat belt by himself, bitch knew his weaknesses and that only pissed him off more about her. "Fuck you bitch" was all Sasori said before grabbing his backpack and getting out of the hags shit car. By shit car he wasn't kidding, the brown peace of crap looked like a giant terd on wheels. Sasori angrily walked away from the car and to the doors of the building, not caring if the hag was following or not, and but on that death emotionless expression that scares the hell out of most people to the point where the piss their pants. He wasn't really emotionless, or a puppet for that matter, but he enjoyed making people believe he was and it would honestly take allot to get his good side out.

Chiyo chuckled to herself following behind her redheaded grandson. Someone had to sign him in. She quirked and eyebrow as she watched the other students get out of Sasori's way. Shrugging it off, she walked into the office. "I'm here to sign in Akasuna Sasori" she said in a professional voice. The secretary nodded and handed her a white form and pen. "Fill this out please"

Sasori smirked when they got into the main office, he had scared most of the kids that saw him without even having to look at them. That's a good sign meaning he will be left alone and if anyone dares touch him, he can easily break their arm or something. He always got in trouble at his other schools for breaking what only two limbs a day. He was doing good for being him at least. He did cut down on the breaking of bones by maybe five or eight. Sasori stood in the middle of the office starring at the secretary, "Hag you do it. You want me in this fucking place you can do the paper work." he said coldly before looking out into the hallway, scaring of another bunch of kids that got curious.

Chiyo rolled her eyes, "of course, oh and just so you know. Even if you break limbs here. You're not leaving. Let me repeat. You ARE not leaving. " She smiled back at her grandson. "Understand?" Chiyo finished the form and handed it to the secretary. "Here is his schedule. Have a nice day" the secretary groaned, obviously tired of her every day job. Chiyo nodded and exited the school.

Sasori growled at his grandmother. He would get expelled one way or another, eventually. He always did when the witch put him in a school that was either to hard or he simply didn't like. He almost shot a guy once just to get expelled, and just so no one could be mistaken, he had almost shot the principle. Sasori looked at his schedule and read it thoroughly.," First period slash home room is science class. Second is Geography. Third maths then a lunch break then fourth which is English then fifth which is art. Last but not least we have gym for sixth period... well isn't that just a load of crap." Sasori said angrily while walking to his locker number which was fifteen. Hopefully it was a bottom locker because by the looks of these lockers he would be too short to reach the top ones.

Deidara sighed as he walked to his locker. Consciously, he touched the bruise on his arm. 'Stupid jerks, un' he thought angrily. With a huff of his breath, he reached his locker. Sixteen. Though there was someone in front of it. And from the looks of it, he need some help with the locker. "Uhm, do you need some help, un?" he asked. This person was definitely new.

Sasori was now on his tip toes trying to reach the damn locker. He sighed in frustration since locker fifteen was a top locker and impossible for him to reach , " Fuck it the bitch made them give me this damn locker just to mess with me! Now I will go home and hear her evil laughter and that crackly voice while her evil yellow eyes and wart spots glow in the dark as she whispers 'How was the lockers Sasori?' and then she kills me and sentences me to life in hell" Sasori growled and kicked locker sixteen, which was right under his. He didn't hear the voice behind him because when he gets frustrated he tends to block people away.

Deidara deadpanned. 'Seriously, un?' he sighed and tapped on the shorter boy's shoulder. "Hey, need some help, un? Or are you going to ignore me again? Class starts in..." he paused and pulled out his cell phone. "Five minutes, un"

Sasori turned his head and just noticed the blonde. He blinked maybe twice and then realized he was looking at the.. Was that a girl? No it was male. He was looking at the male's chest and suddenly got annoyed while looking up to make eye contact. The boy had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, well from what he could see at least since one eye was covered up with bangs. ," Yea sure go ahead, knock yourself out, but I seriously think it's pointless to try since I have the feeling the bitch super glued it ahead of time, plus I don't really care if I'm late." he said while making sure no emotion showed in his face. He wasn't about to be TO nice to someone he had no clue who was and, hopefully, this would be the only time the talked.

Deidara instantly blushed as the other turned around. What caught his attention was the others eyes. They were so dull and emotionless. Not entirely, but it didn't show much besides irritation. His blood red hair was swept across his dull eyes. To be specific, he was beautiful. "u-un" he stuttered. "What's your combination"

Sasori's eyes widened and he face palmed, while sliding to the floor. "The fuck? Why wasn't I told there was suppose to be a combination?" He growled and then got an image of the glowing eyes and wart spots with one boney hand reaching out of the shadows holding his lock for the locker in it. The voice chuckled and made a witch laugh, "Eeeeiheeeheeeh Fooorget something Saaasori?" Sasori blinked and shivered, terrified of the thought. He quickly shrugged it off and stood up, looking back at the paper. "8,35,15" Sasori said, not letting his emotionless eyes leave the paper. Ok so by first glance the blonde male was instantly on the hot list but, he didn't care since he wasn't gay and was going to prove that to the wicked bitch who was hell bent on sending him to hell.

Deidara nodded and doing the combination. With a soft click, the locker dial stopped and he opened the locker. "There, un!" Deidara smiled and turned back to face the other male. "I'm Deidara by the way" he stuck his hand out to shake the others.

Sasori looked at Deidara's hand and ignored the fact that he was supposed to shake it." Thanks, I'm Sasori. I don't... touch people, sorry." he said emotionlessly while grabbing some random books that he didn't care were right or wrong for the classes he had. Sasori closed his locker and, with some struggle got the lock back on. "Take that bitch, I proved your imaginary super glue threat that I thought of out of frustration wrong" Sasori whispered before slowly starting to walk away

"un.." he said looking at his hand. Persistence struck him. "hey wait, un!" he said running up behind the male.

Sasori sighed in annoyance, it wasn't going to be easy getting this one off his back. Sasori kept walking and looked forward but found, since the blonde helped him, it would at least be fair to talk to him this once. "What do you want?" Sasori said in a mostly annoyed voice. he wasn't a people person, he knew that and he tried to be nice but nice just wasn't in his D.N.A.

Sasori sighed in annoyance, it wasn't going to be easy getting this one off his back. Sasori kept walking and looked forward but found, since the blonde helped him, it would at least be fair to talk to him this once. "What do you want?" Sasori said in a mostly annoyed voice. he wasn't a people person, he knew that and he tried to be nice but nice just wasn't in his D.N.A.

The blonde tossed some loose hair away from his face, "well, un. Since your new here and stuff I could ya know show you around." he smiled brightly. "what do you say. Cause even if you say no, I'm still gonna follow you, un" he laughed.

Sasori sighed. Did he really even have a choice? He wasn't one to listen to stuff like this so he just shook his head and turned around to the blonde male. "Look brat. I appreciate the help with my locker but I don't need help learning this fuck school so, your services are no longer needed. Good bye" Sasori said in a tone that a disappointed father would use when talking to their kid and kept walking in the direction he was going in.

Deidara pouted, "meanie. but, oh well, un." he shrugged. "like I said, un. I'm going to follow you like a lost puppy." he giggled in a cute manner. Deidara followed next to the redhead. "so are you a natural redhead, un?"

Sasori's eyes narrowed but he let out an annoyed "Yes its natural red" And kept walking trying to ignore the blonde beside him. Why did this guy have to keep annoying him. It was hard enough that Sasori already thought he was good looking but he really didn't want to fall in love and prove that witch right. Suddenly the image of Chiyo in the shadows with glowing eyes and warts. She was laughing and had succors that were ready to cut string. She was like three evil sisters from the Greek myth that when they cut the thread the killed someone. Chiyo laughed, "Eeeeiheeeheeeh I told you so Saaasori. And since I was rrrright you must D.I.E.!" Then before Sasori could do anything the witch cut the string and Sasori fell to the ground, dead. Sasori shivered at the thought and brushed it away. What was up with the weird thoughts of the old hag like that lately, it was starting to creep him out a little.

"got any proof, un?~" the blonde snickered swaying his hips suggestively. His smile widened once he saw his reaction

Sasori smirked, "yea I got plenty of proof. But. your. not. going. to. see. it. brat." Sasori said clearly. "By the way, if you haven't noticed, I'm not gay so don't you dare hit on me, flirt, or touch me in anyway unless you want a broken bone. got it brat?" He said in a dangerously threatening and serious tone.

Deidara smirked and stuck his tongue out. "it doesn't stop someone from trying, un. " Teasingly he reached out to touch Sasori but, pulled his hand away at the last minute.

Sasori narrowed his eyes at Deidara and then suddenly turned and went into the class room. Everyone went silent when he got inside and that only made Sasori more pissed since he hated being the center of attention. Sasori swears granny Chiyo has something to do with it. Sasori can just imagine her popping out of one guys desk with a French maids outfits chiming the words in her evil way saying "Come on Sasori be their bunny~". Sasori's eyes widened at the shot and he quickly shook it away.

"Sasoriiii, un!" The blonde cheered as he walked in. "what a coincidence~" the blonde giggled.

Sasori's eyes got dark as he looked at the ground "Shit you have got to be kidding me..." He whispered. SERIOSULY WHAT WAS THAT WOMEN PLAYING PUTTING HIM IN THE SAME HOMEROOM AS DEIDARA. Sasori sighed and, after introducing himself and making it clear that he was NOT gay sat down in an empty seat next to the window. He knew people were staring at him but he didn't care because he was too busy watching two birds... elope.

Deidara smiled dreamily as he rested his head on his hand. "Deidara is having a gay fantasy about the new kid!" a loud and obnoxious boy said snickering. Deidara stuck his tongue out, "what are you a mind reader, un?" the other male grinned.

Sasori swiveled around and narrowed his eyes "stop thinking negative about me brat or I will have a serious no talking just beating conversation with you." He growled and then turned back around, scribbling notes down. Some kid beside him with long black hair and weird lines down his face snickered, "Someone is testy this morning, Aye Dei?" said the male that Sasori didn't know and really didn't want to know. Instead of ignoring it Sasori's eyes trained on him and sorta growled "Shut the fuck up bitch." He said threateningly and noticed the boy look away awkwardly. Heh bet he was never called that before.

"awww, no need to be so cruel Sasori, un~ " the blonde pouted. "hm, you know what! I'm going to call you Danna!" other males snickered around him, "YOU FUCKING TELL HIM DEI!" an albino yelled. "sit down Hidan!" the teacher snapped. The male, now known as Hidan, cursed loudly and sat back in his seat. Deidara giggled, "what do you think about Sasori's new nickname Ita-Kun?"

Itachi snickered "Aaaw that's so nice of you to think of for him. And even on his first day, you're so thoughtful Dei" The bitch known as Itachi said with a smile. Sasori's eyes was twitching now and he hit his head on his desk, then brought it up, and hit it back on the desk. He did this while saying the words "The bitch hates me, she really fucking hates me" repeatedly since he believed it was his grandmothers fault entirely for all of this.

As Deidara was about to say something, the bell rang. "well damn times fly by, un. see you soon Sasori no Danna~" the blonde purred and ran out the door to his next class. "yo Dei fucking wait up!" the albino chased after him. Other students laughed and walked to their class casually.

Sasori growled and snatched his books, while walking to his social studies class. Why? why? why? He pulled out his cell phone and sent a very ugly text message to Chiyo. He knew that the bitch knew how to text since he was the one who stupidly taught her. Once it was sent he stuffed the phone back in his pocket and kept walking. "My life is a living hell, maybe the hell Chiyo keeps talking about sending me to will actually be like walking through a field of flowers." He said while pulling on his hair a little. He was being made to look like a fool here, what was he going to do? Obviously he didn't fit in here because he wasn't... gay, but that seriously gives the bitches no right to flirt on him and annoy the shit out of him. "Ok, Just go one day for mom and then you can slaughter everyone tomorrow" Sasori whispered. Sasori's mother had gone in a comma two years ago and never woken up. The second she went in it, Sasori had turned into a bastard. he didn't care about people anymore because he wasn't cared for so, he was only returning the favor that god gave to him by putting his mother to sleep forever, unable to even be given the gift of death.

Sasori walked into the classroom and sat down at a random desk in the back

"wow, what déjà vu, un~" a blonde giggled. "Danna, did you pick all your classes with me?" Deidara smirked and sat himself on the edge of the redhead's desk. "ha-ha nice blondie!" Hidan laughed as he took a seat near them in the back.

Sasori sighed "Unfortunately I have no choice but to be stuck with a blonde idiot like you for the time being." Sasori sighed and, since he is so flexible, reached his leg up onto the desk and kicked Deidara off. He smiled innocently when he brought his leg back down and then his eyes flashed and his face was emotionless again.

Deidara landed with and 'oof'."owie Danna! that hurt!" more kids were now filing in. Hidan was now leaning back, laughing his ass off, in his chair. Deidara smirked and pushed his chair fully back. He laughed as Hidan fell to the floor. "YOU BLONDE BITCH!" Deidara laughed and dove behind Sasori. "Danna protect me , unnnnn~"

: "No" Sasori said and moved his desk over so the blonde wasn't behind him now, :You may kill him now Hidan" Sasori said simply before he started to sketch the image of his grandmother in the shadows, holding the thread and succors, he was SOOO going to frame her for this later. Sure it wasn't the best proof that she was out to kill him, granted he drew it himself, but it was the best he had to show to authorities at the moment. Though he wanted to rub it in his grandma's face before showing the police and all them.

"eee!" Deidara squealed as he was chased by his albino friend. "Dannaaaaaa~" the blonde jumped onto the redhead's lap. The teacher walked in at the same moment. He sighed tiredly, "Hidan please sit the hell down and Deidara," he paused and looked at Sasori. "Save sexual harassment for later." the teacher said sitting down. Deidara smirked, "yes Sensei, un~" with that the blonde swiftly stood, all the while brushing against Sasori's crotch. "Ha-ha he's gonna fucking kill you blondie!" Hidan laughed. Deidara smirked and winked.

Sasori's face was red. He wasn't blushing he was pissed. Not only did he tell the brat not to touch him but the brat just technically assaulted him. He. Was. Dead. Sasori's face was hard to see since his hair was casting a shadow over his face. "Later? Oh No. no no dick head there won't be a later because if there is blood will spill and it won't be pretty." Sasori thought but little did he know he had said it aloud as well. Sasori blinked and looked around. Evil eyes shot around the room and he sarcastically say the word "Oops" Then went back to drawing his grandmother who he officially has proof of that she wants to ruin his life.

The teacher cleared his throat and began the lesson. Hidan snickered and continued to pester other students. As for Deidara he was writing something. With a sweet smile he wadded it up into a ball and threw it onto the redhead's desk.

Sasori's eye twitched but he opened up the paper since curiosity had taken over. He quietly wondered what was on the stupid paper the blonde threw at him. Actually he wondered why the blonde was smiling and not scared at the fact of Sasori going to murder him soon.

Deidara was happy at what he wrote on the note. He just hopes he could make it through the rest of the day. On the note: 'Hey Danna~ sorry bout earlier, un. But anyways...what's your favorite subject?" (A/N Does anyway find this to be a lot like damn red heads? It was starting to scare me when we rp'ed this part 0 .o…. Haha…)

Sasori's eye twitched and he scribbled on the paper before quietly wadding it up and throwing it back to the blonde. The paper landed perfectly in front of Deidara without Sasori even looking.

The blonde giggled and opened the note. 'what a silly Danna, un' he thought. his eyes scanned the note.

Sasori's face was emotionless and looking at the teacher who was blabbing on about mummies. The note had said "Well I don't forgive you, brat. I do NOT like being touched by anyone so don't fucking touch me. My favorite subject is art, whether it counts or not."

Deidara gave a quietly yet, cocky laugh. he quickly replied back and tossed it at Sasori's head.

Sasori sighed but opened the paper and scanned the words on it.

On the note Deidara had wrote: 'ha-ha mine too, un. and you'll forgive me soon. What's you opinion on art, un? I believe art is beauty that last only seconds! fleeting, something that comes and goes to leave a memory, un!'

Sasori scoffed and shook his head, disappointing like. He scribbled on the paper for awhile and then carefully and quietly threw it back to the brat.

Deidara hummed lightly and opened the note. his smile changed from a smile to a frown.

On the note it said "What the hell makes you think I would forgive you?" as well as the words, "Fleeting? that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life, and trust me I have heard allot of stupid things. TRUE ART Is something that will live forever and show its wonderful beauty forever. Like Puppets. The never fade and if are treated with care can live forever showing people the true meaning and purpose of them. What's the point of creating something pretty if it just goes away right afterwards? That's stupid and a waste of time."

(WARNING WARNING ART BATTLE BEGINS I REPEAT WARNING)

Deidara scoffed and wrote back, 'But Danna, fleeting is true art, un! Like explosions! it's a BANG, un!' he drew Bang in bold letters and marks around it to make it look more bangish. 'besides if something lasts forever, it'll get boring, un?'

Sasori's face was horrified when he read the note and he wrote back the words, " No the wont brat. People will appreciate the fine craftsmanship and precious time it took to create such wonderful things that will last forever, therefore, will never be boring. When something dies as fast as its born no one will be able to even acknowledge whether the piece of art was actually good or not because it was killed. that is completely a waste."

Deidara smirked, 'sureeee Danna, un. BUT! Art is a bang, un. it's almost like seeing a firework. Everyone likes fireworks, un! They remember them, and besides with such 'eternal' things. they end up on shelves usually collecting dust, un.' he tossed the note back to the redhead.

Sasori frowned deeply; this brat was really pissing him off. "Fireworks are illegal while eternal things sell for millions of dollars everyday because they are worth so much and are valued while fireworks sell for $2:99 at any illegal selling tent in the city." He replied on then note and threw it back at the blonde.

Deidara smirked crookedly. 'that's what gives it the adrenaline rush! it's dangerous, un! people love it, plus it's really pretty! hey Danna, would you go with me to see fireworks, un. cause there's a fair next week~' he threw it on the redhead's desk.

Sasori shook his head in annoyance. "No. I hate fireworks and have not once in my life seen them go off in the sky, I would like to keep it that way." he replied and threw it back on Deidara's desk right as the bell rang. Sasori quickly got his books and left the classroom before Deidara even had a chance to open the note. He was heading for third period and then it was suppose to be lunch so he could defiantly managed some peace and quiet to work on his puppet sketches and frame picture then.

Deidara giggled as he tossed the note in the trash. 'silly silly Danna, un. hm, I guess I'll see him at lunch' Hidan came up from behind the blonde. "Oi blondie! look what I fucking got!" Deidara quirked an eyebrow. "what, un." the albino grinned and handed him a piece of paper. The blonde gaped, "when did you get this, un?" Hidan snickered, "I snuck out of class." Deidara rolled his eyes with a smile, "your so weird, but thanks anyways, un." Deidara smirked as he read over a printed copy of Sasori's schedule.

Sasori quietly stepped into his third period math class and sat in the very back corner, right next to a window. He looked down at his sketch book and began drawing the first outlining look of what his next puppet would be. Even though he tried to stop thinking about it, it still irritated him to no content on how the blonde brat had technically asked him out. He sighed but kept sketching. deep down he wanted to say yes but. When he swore that he wouldn't love anyone again, especially males due to his crazy grandma, he meant it and he is far too proud to back out of that after going with it for two years.

Deidara sighed dreamily in his Geography class. His thoughts were full of the redhead. He giggled inwardly. "is there something funny, Mr. Iwa?" Deidara looked up. "mm, were you talking to me, un?" His teacher shook his head. "your a lost cause sometimes" Deidara smirked and doodled aimlessly in his notebook. 'I will make that redhead gay, un' he thought. 'even if I have to result too desperate measures' he smiled evilly and formed a rather devious plan.

Sasori sighed when the third bell rang later that day and got up. He didn't even bother to go to the cafeteria, instead, Sasori managed to put his books up and made it outside to the front of the school. He breathed in the fresh air and sighed. He liked it out here were the weather was warm with a soft breeze. Sasori looked around for awhile before finding a nice medium sized tree and sitting under it. He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes, letting his thoughts drift away to nothing much but puppets and, even though he would never admit it or show it, the blonde brat. Sasori sighed in relief to the quiet that he has been longing for. He didn't need to eat since he has practiced for years so that maybe he could be like his mom and live for two years with only sleep. She was like a human puppet to him. Only to be showed on display but never used.

Deidara threw his books in his locker. He was overly excited to see Sasori. When he reached the cafeteria he searched relentlessly for the redhead. The blonde frowned as he saw no sign of the adorable redhead. "hey Hidan, did you see Sasori, un?" the albino shook his head and stalked over to their usual table with his food. Deidara gave another glance around and sighed. He sat next to Hidan not even bothering to eat his food, just poke at it with his fork boredly. "hey what's with him?" another shark looking male asked. Hidan turned his head to look at Deidara, "being depressed about not fucking finding that new damn redhead" the other smiled and patted Deidara on his back. "give him time, I'm sure he'll give in soon" Deidara gave a small smile and went to throw his food away.

Sasori's eyes opened when he heard someone sit beside him. Sasori's heart fastened at the thought of Deidara even stalking him here but he relaxed when he, instead of Deidara, saw his childhood friend. "Pein, what are you doing here?" Sasori asked looking at his orange haired friend. Pein smiled slightly. "Sasori, you realized the food is inside right?" Pein said and for the first time in years Sasori laughed. "Naw because it's going to fall out of the sky" Sasori said Sarcastically and Pein's smile grew. "Well you sure did fucking think so when my mom read us that book." Pein said and Sasori rolled his eyes, small smile on face. "Weren't you outside looking at the sky all night?" Pein asked and Sasori laughed again and looked up at the sky. "Plus I think I cried when only rain came." Sasori added and Pein nodded, "Oh yea there was that to."

Finally the bell rang, Deidara sighed and walked to his locker. 'at least I'll be able to see him in the next few classes, un' he thought. That made him smile and rapidly grab his books and rush off to class. Hidan didn't even get a chance to say something to him.

When Sasori got into class he was laughing really. Pein was whispering something in his ear that only Sasori could and it seemed to make the red head laugh. People must have been shocked since Pein was the only one that has made Sasori smile all day. Sasori sat down in a desk beside Pein and pulled out his puppet sketch book. Pein began looking at it while Sasori kept nudging him with his elbow going "Aye? Aye? was I right or was I right?" Pein grinned and slapped Sasori's elbow away. "God Pein-Sama don't gatta be mean about it." Sasori said and rolled his eyes while blowing hair out of his eyes. "Sasori whites this?" Pein asked and Sasori leaned over to see the picture of his evil grandmother that he was still working on. "Oh that's Granny hag only in her demon form that she never shows anyone." Sasori said like it was the worst thing in the world. Sasori and Pein looked at each other and both shivered at the same time, and then quickly closed the red heads sketch book.

Deidara hummed lightly, smiling brightly as he walked to his class. People were chatting like always, only the blonde was unaware of what they were saying. when he reached his class he sat down in his usual seat. "yea! he made him laugh!" Deidara listened in on the conversation. Well he couldn't help being curious and plus they were talking pretty loud. "I know! I didn't think he was capable of such things" "who are you talking about, un?" he finally asked. The two males grinned, "Sasori, we saw him with some orange hair dude, uhm Pein was it?" the other nodded, "yea, apparently he made Sasori laugh. And he hasn't stop- oh look a text." he pressed the open and a picture of Pein whispering into Sasori's ear, making him laugh showed up. "duddddeeee" they both said. Deidara frowned and pouted in his seat. 'why can't that be me, un?' He sighed, barely even paying attention to the teacher who had came in five minutes late.

Sasori grinned at Pein," So you got yourself a girlfriend yet?" Sasori whispered and Pein smiled. "No but I have a pretty good idea on who I want to win over." answered Pein. Sasori tilted his head to the side. True this was a side that pretty much only Pein would be able to bring out now adays. He had known Pein since he was eight so the boy knew his every weakness and strength. "And who is that?" Sasori asked but Pein made a Tsk sound. "I can't tell you Saso-kun~ Its a secret. But I will win that person soon enough.". Sasori crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, though he was still smiling. "Bastard you never tell me anything." Sasori whispered. Pein rolled his eyes "Because when you get mad you blab out secrets so it would only be for safety not to tell you, though I think you know this person." Pein and Sasori shook his head. "Doubt it" was Sasori's only reply before he decided to go emotionless again. Sasori and Peins conversation had somehow made it to a certain blonde's ears during practically all of it.

'hm,' Deidara thought. 'okey so Pein is not gay...so my chances of winning Sasori are still high, un!' the blonde giggled in a cute way out loud. He rested his head on his hands, daydreaming. 'I wonder what his lips would feel like against mine, un' he pondered as he traced his lips lightly.

The bell rang and Sasori stood. Art was next so that would be fun. "Oi, Pein what's your next class?" Sasori asked and Pein replied to the subject of music. "Dammit I got art... fine I will be an anti-social emo jack ass for the entire period. Are you happy? See what you created you bastard?" Sasori snapped but Pein rolled his eyes. "yeah, yeah that's very nice drama king now get to class." and with that Pein left. Sasori grinned and shook his head. He laughed slightly before going emotionless again and leaving to go to art class.

Deidara stood from his seat happily and followed the redhead into the art room. "oh Danna, un~ we get to have art together!" The blonde stated in a cheery voice. "will you sit by me please, un. I promise not to bother you!" Deidara pleaded as he gestured to a seat where he was gonna sit. The blonde put on a cute face, "please Danna, un~"

Sasori stared at Deidara for a minute or two but sighed in defeat and walked over," Fine, but I swear if you bug me even the slightest bit I'm moving" Sasori snapped and sat next to the blonde. Inside his heart was beating so fast and he tried to ignore so on the outside he didn't care the slightest bit.

Deidara smiled brightly and squealed quietly. Happily, he sat next to the redhead. 'I guess this is the first steps, un' Deidara thought. He nodded slightly to himself. Once class had began the teacher told them it was a free day. Meaning, you could draw or whatever fitted you best. As usual the blonde went to a cabinet and pulled out a bag full of clay. The blonde hummed and stalked over to his seat. With a plop he opened the bag and let the smell of clay fill his nose. Clay always calmed and excited him at the same time. He gleefully reached in and pulled some clay out, beginning to work on a sculpture of a bird.

Sasori stood up and went into the back room. He came out with what seemed like only wood and a wig but, within five minutes of working on it, it already looked like a damn good puppet. By now Sasori was checking it's arms making sure they wouldn't fall off or anything.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Ok so we rp'ed all of chapter one yesterday and I didn't realize just how much that really was until I got it up her. Wow I hope you guys enjoy our long and hard work that we stayed up until five in the morning typing :D! We are probably going to be rp'ing chapter two today so it should be out soon (I hope).**

**Wow, looking back at our work I say we did a pretty good job. Plus the fact that it was fun made things a whole lot easier.**

**In Chapter two you will be seeing a new face, though he is in most of my stories, and I will be playing him but I'm not allowed to tell you who he is. By the way, in case you didn't know, I was Sasori and Akatsuki4Ever303 was Deidara. We were also a few other people but I don't feel like naming them.**

**Review for us and Bye bye for now~**


	2. Chapter 2 Cheating?

**CHAPTER TWO~ CHEATING?**

Suddenly, right as Deidara was making his sculpture, the door opened to the art room and an emo boy with allot of eye makeup walked in. He looked miserable until his eyes flickered on Deidara and he suddenly smiled and ran over. "Dei-Chaaan!" He chimed as he made it to the desk. The boy shifted slightly, analyzing Deidara, " I got put in your art class isn't that wonderful?"

Deidara blinked and looked up. "Sasuke, un! Hi. I guess that is wonderful. How have you been, un?" the blonde chimed.

Sasuke moved around the table and sat down on the other side of Deidara, not Sasori's side. He's smile was huge now and he looked at Deidara's sculpture. "Miserable as usual but its better now that your here" He said in a half seductive voice. He smiled at the sculpture "Wow that's wonderful Dei, your best yet!"

Deidara blushed slightly, "aw thank you Sasuke." he examined his own clay sculpture. "It has some flaws, but I can fix them, un." he looked over at Sasori and smiled more.

Sasori was ignoring the two over there and adding the color in the eyes. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sasori and shook Deidara lightly by the arm "Deidei-chan will you help me with a sculpture? Maybe we can blow them up later!" Sasuke said hopeful.

Deidara turned to face Sasuke. "Sure! It'll be awesome, un!" he squealed in a hushed tone. "I'll go get some more clay." The blonde stood from his seat and stalked back over to the cabinet where he had gotten his clay from.

While Deidara was gone Sasuke glared at Sasori and pointed a finger at him "Don't you dare steal what's mine! I own Deidara. got it?" He said threateningly. Sasori looked at Sasuke and mumbled "Yea yea, whatever I don't really care. I'm not gay." Sasuke smiled slightly and nodded "Good, I will hold you up to that." He whispered and looked over at Deidara, smiling.

Deidara plopped down with some more clay. "okey, un! let's get to work." he placed the clay in front of the raven haired male. "what should we make it look like, un?" Deidara sat in thought for a moment.

Sasuke grinned "Does it matter? As long as you're helping me it will turn out amazing".

Deidara smiled and nodded, "hm, what about a fox. They're pretty cute, un!" he smiled. "okey so first we have to shape the clay" He said while placing his hands on top of Sasuke's to help.

Sasuke's face went a little red at Deidara's touch but he let him help since he wasn't the best at sculptures, more of painting. "I will mess it up, I know I will... imp not as good as you Dei..." Sasuke said sadly.

"aw don't say that, Sasuke!" he said as he hugged him slightly from behind. "I'm sure if we both work on it, it will turn out awesome, un." he smiled brightly and formed the body. "then maybe after you can paint it"

Sasuke blushed a little harder now "r-really?" he loved Deidara so much since Deidara was the only one that talked to him now adays, well except for this therapist and older brother. Sasuke had scared off all competition away from Deidara so, unless the red head becomes a problem, Dei was all his. "Ok ill try harder then." Sasuke said sorta brightly and began to help forming the sculpture.

Deidara smiled brightly. "good, so we'll both put our best effort in, un!" Once he helped finish the body, he made a start to make the head. "here, do you think you could try doing the rest on your own, un?" He stood and stretched, "since were about done I'll go get the paint. okey, un?"

Sasuke nodded and continued working. he didn't like sculpting all that much but he would do anything, hurt anyone to have Deidara.

When Deidara returned back to their desk he looked over at Sasori again. He smiled brightly, "that looks good Sasuke, un" the blonde stated as he sat down. "I got the paint stuff" Deidara set all the paint and paint brushes on to the desk. He turned back and stared at his own sculpture.

Sasuke smiled and thanked Deidara while he began painting the fox. Sasori on the other hand was brushing his fingers across the puppets cheek. He sighed in frustration but continued. he would have much rather used a different kind of wood but this was the only one here.

With a few more pieces of clay Deidara finished his bird. 'I wonder what Sasori would think, un' he thought. His attention turned back to the redhead. He sighed dreamily and rested his head on his hand. The blonde quietly watched as Sasori worked, 'he's really good, un...'

Sasori narrowed his eyes at the puppet and wedged out a small fracture in the wood. he quickly tied up the hair on the head so he could make the neck perfect. It wasn't hard work, actually very easy for one of his puppets.

Sasuke cleared his throat when he was done painting so that Deidara would stop paying attention to only Sasori. It was actually starting to upset him that Deidara never watched him paint.

Deidara snapped out of his day dreaming and turned his head back to Sasuke. "wow, Sasuke! That's really amazing, un. You're awesome at painting!" he beamed and hugged the raven.

Sasuke blushed "well I wouldn't say awesome... but thanks Dei!" Sasuke poked the sculpture and smiled "So when do you wanna blow it up? We could get together after school and set it off. Maybe like a... err never mind" Sasuke said the last part quietly and looked away. He had been stalking Deidara forever so why couldn't he just say it?

Deidara titled his head sideways. "How bout after school at my house, un?" The blonde smiled, "it'd be fun. And I know you wanna, un~" He teased playfully poking Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke smiled his face red at the idea. He was just asked over to Deidara's place! He didn't even have to ask! "O-ok" Sasuke said in a happy tone for once. Oooh he couldn't wait to rub this in Itachi's face.

Deidara nodded and wrote something down on a strip of piece of paper. "there's my address, un." The once asleep teacher finally woke up, "okey class" she yawned, "time to clean up. Class will end soon" And with those words Deidara began to put up the extra clay.

Sasuke nodded and slipped the paper into his pocket. oh how he will memorize that address. He started helping by putting the paint away.

Sasori glanced over at Deidara and whistled. Sasori stood and walked over to Deidara. He was now standing in front of Deidara and managed to bring his lips only inches away from the blondes ear "You wouldn't mind cleaning my stuff up, would you Dei?" he whispered and snickered before leaving the classroom and heading towards his tree that he found. He was going to skip gym today.

Deidara's blushed hotly and began to clean up for the redhead. 'SQUEE! he was so close to me, un' is inner voice squealed. Quietly he put all the stuff away and looked back at Sasuke. "uhm, so what's your next class, un?" he asked, his face still red.

Sasuke's annoyed face turned to thoughts. he pulled out his schedule since he never really bothered to remember the new stuff. "Gym." he said plainly. Sasuke thought he had just talked to the red head about that? Why the fuck did he do that when Sasuke had clearly talked about the whole Deidara being his thing.

Deidara nodded, "me too, un. So does Sasori." the blonde's face went even redder at the mental images that popped into his head. "well, uhm we better go, un. Don't wanna be late!" With that he grabbed his stuff and moved to the gym.

Sasuke sighed but followed.

Sasori was going to skip but then he remembered that Pein was in his gym class so he made sure he got there early. Sasori was already dressed in the gym uniform of a T-shirt and shorts by the time the other kids came in. he yawned and leaned against the bleachers since he was bored of waiting and honestly hated it.

Once Deidara got to the gym, he pouted as he saw Sasori was already in uniform and leaning against the bleachers. 'maybe next time, un' he thought to himself. The blonde set his stuff in his locker in the locker room. He pulled out his hair tie and pulled all his hair back into a high pony tail. Shuffling of clothes filled the locker room as more students got dressed. With a squeak, Deidara pulled his shirt over his head, showing off his slim frame. Many guys whistled and he blushed. When he finished getting changed he immediately ran up to Sasori.

Sasuke had been watching the whole time and was stopping his nosebleed at the moment.

Sasori looked up at Deidara and frowned slightly "Did you put my stuff away brat?" Sasori asked looking at the door and not Deidara.

Deidara nodded eagerly. "of course Danna, un~" he beamed. "your puppet was really cool looking, un!" he blushed.

Sasori scoffed "Of course it was I'm not going to waste my time working on crap." he said plainly and then saw Pein walk in with Konan beside him. They were chatting eagerly so Sasori knew that he had asked her out. "so that's who he liked" Sasori thought to himself.

Deidara turned his head to see what Sasori was looking at, "un, who's that?" he asked Sasori. He'd seen the other male with Sasori before, but he didn't know his name or the girl's name either. 'are they dating, un? hm, this is a gay school. Who the hell is letting all the straight people in, un?'

"That's my best friend brat. Pein and his girlfriend Konan so don't go pissing them off." he said threateningly at Deidara. Sasori decided to play around so he let his arms swivel around the blonde's waist and pull him close to Sasori's body. "Or I will have to punish you" He whispered before letting go and walking towards Pein and Konan.

Sasuke had seen it all and he left to a different part of the gym, angry.

Deidara blushed deeply. 'ah...did he just? squee! and oh my...did he just say he'd have to punish me, un?' his hand slapped to cover his nose from the perverted thoughts that filled his mind. He smirked, 'well if that's how you're gonna play Danna, un. I'll just have to play along won't I?' he smirked as he came up with a new plan.

Sasori grinned slightly and hugged Konan "Nice to meet you" he said kind-ish. Pein grinned "aw you're putting in an effort to be nice for me" he teased and Sasori rolled his eyes. 'I don't want your girlfriend hating me that would cause my own doom". Pein laughed and nodded.

Deidara walked up from behind Sasori. "Danna~" he said in a seductive tone. He paused and looked at the other couple. "hi, un!" he smiled cutely.

Sasori jumped slightly but calmed down when he realized it was only Deidara. "Hi!" Konan greeted happily. Pein looked over at Sasori with question on his expression, "Danna? what's that about Saso-kun?" Pein asked and Sasori sighed. "It's just the stupid 'nickname' the brat oh-so-kindly gave me" Sasori said the last part sarcastically since in his mind it wasn't kind at all. Sasori looked over at Deidara "What do you want brat?" He asked annoyed.

The blonde pouted, "aw, you don't have to be so mean about it Danna, un~" he said saying his hips playfully. "I just wanted to hang out with you, un. Is that really so bad? Plus, I didn't bother you in art." he smiled and turned his attention the Konan. "I'm Deidara, un!" the blonde gave her, his usual bright smile and stuck his hand out. It reminded him of when he had first met Sasori.

Konan giggled and shook Deidara's hand "I'm Konan nice to meet you!" She said cheerfully. Sasori growled at Konan "Don't shake his hand, that's only letting him win!" Pein laughed at that since it was funny that Deidara got under Sasori's skin like that so much.

Deidara turned his head to face Sasori and stuck his tongue out. "un," he let his hand drop down to the side. "Danna, don't be such a stick in the mud. Lighten up. I've seen you relaxed and laughing with Pein, un." he stated plainly.

Sasori narrowed his eyes at Deidara "So?" He stated he wasn't about to lose to this brat, "You aren't Pein. You are an enemy artist that I will crush one day" he said plainly and started walking away.

Deidara rolled his eyes. He walked away, muttering something along the lines of 'gay, denial, and pole up his ass'. The blonde sighed and walked up to Sasuke, smiling brightly.

Sasuke was about five seconds from killing Naruto until Deidara walked up. he pushed Naruto away and turned to Deidara, smiling brightly "Oi Deidara what's up?" He asked curiously. He was pretty glad that Deidara wanted to hang out with him more than the red head so that was a score all on its own.

"Sasori Danna, was being a stick in the mud, so I came here to hang out with you so I could actually have some fun, un." he smiled. "plus I need your help. Apparently, I'm the enemy artist he's gonna crush one day" The blonde stuck his tongue out.

Sasuke laughed at this. Sasori obviously wasn't good at flirting. "Him? crush you? But he is an elf! he could never accomplish something that impossible! Plus, doesn't he know it's a sin to crush an angel?" He asked while tilting his head to the side.

Deidara blushed and giggled, "I'm not an angel, silly! But now I have this mental image of Sasori in an elf costume next to Jiriya in a Santa costume, un": he laughed at the thought.

Sasuke laughed as the image popped into his mind. He shook his head "Of course your an angel, Dei, you fell from heaven and you know it! you just don't want to tell me about it." Sasuke said while crossing his arms and looking away pretending to be upset even though it was obvious he wasn't.

"Sasuke you're so silly" Deidara giggled and glomped him. "if I fell from heaven, un. It must have been a hell of a landing for me not to remember" He nuzzled his head into the crook of the raven's neck.

Sasuke's face turned red and he smiled. His arms instinctively moved to hug Deidara. "Heh, well then it was one hell of a landing." he replied and he swears he could hear his heart beating out of control. It felt like it was going to burst actually, which made him slightly nervous wondering if it actually would.

"Iwa, Uchiha. Love later, gym now." the gym teacher said as he walked by. Deidara blushed and let go. "hey wait, un!" Deidara said as he ran up to his teacher. "what?" "are we running today, un" the blonde loved running. The teacher sighed; "if it shuts you up" The blonde said a rather loud 'yesh' and grabbed Sasuke's hand dragging him around the gym, running.

Sasuke would have completely lost Deidara if he was being dragged. he wasn't near as fast as Deidara, though he was working on it, he enjoyed the fact that Deidara didn't reject the whole 'love later' thing because that meant there WOULD be a later. Sasuke would make sure of that.

Oh how the blonde loved running, it was adrenalin he craved. Out of everyone there, he was far most the fastest. He smiled every time he passed Sasori. "Danna, you're too slow, un!" he called back as he ran past others. He stuck his tongue out playfully all the while swaying his hips. Oh yes, he was just that good. The blonde laughed and sped up. "you okey back there Sasuke?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder.

Sasori rolled his eyes every time Deidara passed him and just kept walking around the gym. He wasn't about to run for no reason so he would simply walk and ignore everyone.

Sasuke on the other hand was trying to keep up as much as possible but it was starting to get complicated since he was running out of his stamina and straining his muscles "I-im F-fine Dei" he managed as he kept going.

Deidara immediately stopped. "don't push yourself Sasuke, un" he said with a concerned voice. "how about you go rest on the bleachers next to Naruto? Want me to help you, un?" he asked sincerely. The blonde had been running since he could remember, so he was used this. He, in the beginning too had to take time to rest. otherwise he'd strain himself.

Sasuke stopped happily but then looked over to where Naruto was and made a horrified face, " N-no im fine Dei, R-really I just need a five minute breather... I don't need to go sit by, that" he said not looking at Naruto but only observing Deidara's concerned look. So Deidara really did care about him but at what level of care was what Sasuke needed to find out so he could know whether or not he would have to change it.

"oh Sasuke! Naruto ain't that bad, un" Deidara smiled and waved to the other blonde. He giggled as he watched the other wave back. "still you should rest a bit. pwease, un!" he pleaded with an adorable face.

Sasuke looked over at where Naruto was and looked at Deidara "Fine, for you, but if I die from being quizzed on what kind of ramen there is I will be blaming Naruto and then you have to blow him up" Sasuke said before walking over to the bleachers. He was almost there when suddenly he heard "Hey emo brat I need a fucking word with you.". Sasuke turned around to see Sasori not too far away and he looked pissed.

Sasori glared at Sasuke. for some reason Sasuke flirting on Deidara really pissed him off to a very high point. "What do you want elf?" Sasuke snapped and Sasori walked over angrily. "Shut the hell up Duck but at least my hair doesn't look like a bird's ass." Sasori growled and that seemed to set Sasuke of in a way. Sasori wasn't sure why he was being so mean for no reason but he honestly didn't care he just wanted to severely injure Sasuke for him talking to Deidara like that. Sasori didn't show it but, he really liked Deidara and was obviously over protective in his own ways.

Deidara cheered as he beat another person in a race. After awhile he needed to stop for a rest. That's when he spotted Sasori talking to Sasuke. "Danna, un~" he beamed as he ran up to them. "Did you see me, un! Did you see me! I so kicked that dude's ass in a race, un!" he cheered. The blonde smiled, he was trying really hard to impress the redhead.

Sasori's eyes averted from Sasuke and they immediately softened and, for the first time in front of Deidara or towards Deidara, Sasori smiled. "Pfft of course. It's obvious that you could have easily beaten any of us." Sasori blinked. Shit that didn't sound like a compliment to him. he was actually trying to be nice there and he didn't even know if he blew it or not. Sasuke's eyes glared at Sasori. "We will finish. this. later. you. bastard." Sasuke growled before leaving the gym. Sasori stuck his middle finger at Sasuke's back and stuck out his tongue quickly before putting his finger down and having his tongue retreat back into his mouth.

Deidara was blushing, 'his smile was so adorable, un. and he gave me some form of a compliment, un!' Deidara thought to himself. He was so happy that he couldn't help but throw his arms around Sasori and pull him into an enormous hug. "Oh Danna!" He squealed.

Sasori's eyes widened and he began to struggle in the blondes arms "What are you doing Deidara! I told you your not allowed to touch me!" He growled and pushed Deidara away from him, frowning.

Deidara pouted and looked at Sasori's upset face. "Oh come on Danna I was only giving a friendly gesture! I don't remember you saying I couldn't touch you. By the way you might not want to frown so much, it causes wrinkles, un." Deidara giggled at that last part as he the bell rang signaling that it was time for everyone to get ready to go.

After getting re-dressed and what not Sasori was walking in the hallway heading to his grandmother's terd mobile, of course Deidara was following behind him.

"Hey Danna how do you get home, un?" Deidara asked curiously.

Sasori was still mad at Deidara but he found that no reason to ignore the blonde so he sighed and replied without looking at Deidara, " my bitch grandmother is picking me up." Sasori stated and Deidara nodded.

"Lucky, I have to walk all the way home, un." Deidara stated and Sasori simply gave a grunt of acknowledgment.

When Sasori made it to the entrance of the building and stopped, almost making Deidara run into him. Sasori glanced behind him to look at Deidara. "Hey Deidara can I ask you something?" He asked quietly.

Deidara frowned but nodded "Yeah sure what's up danna, un?"

Sasori swiveled around and placed one hand on each of Deidara's arms. He gripped Deidara firmly and gently pushed their lips together. As soon as Sasori had put his lips on Deidara's he removed them.

"Tell me how you felt about that later" Sasori whispered and with that he darted off to the terd mobile, opened the door, and pushed Chiyo into the passenger seat while he got in the driver's seat and sped off.

Deidara was bright red as he dazily watched Sasori leave and get in what must be his grandmothers car as well as driving away. Deidara brought his fingertips to his lips and traced them lightly. "He kissed me, un! He really kissed me, un!" Deidara thought to himself as he walked home in a fit of day dreams.

Sasori. In the car, growled and hit his head against the steering wheel, making the horn beep around three times, before pulling his head back up. "I am so stupid! Why did I just leave like that? Gah stupid stupid stupid stupid!" Sasori yelled and Granny Chiyo began cackling.

Sasori narrowed his eyes and looked over at the witch. "What?" He snarled and Chiyo just grinned evilly.

"So so so someone has finally made my little grandson fall in love!" Chiyo said and then more cackling started up.

Sasori glared at the witch and scoffed, looking back at the road. "Shut up bitch. I have proof now that your trying to kill me so I would shut up if I were you."

Chiyo cackled yet again, Sasori swore she had some kind of throat problem. "Oh Sasori I have other ways of killing you for instance: I cook your food, do your laundry, and I sneak around in your room when you are at school."

Sasori sighed but kept looking at the road. They were a strange family because, believe it or not, they showed each other love through trying their hardest to destroy each other mentally and physically. "Bitch, I am poison proof, Im not scared of clothes, and - wait you what when im at school?"

Chiyo started up her cackling again and patted Sasori's head "Oh you're so naïve Sasori. So your new boyfriend sounds nice maybe we should invite him over" Chiyo gestured and Sasori's eyes widened.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL WE ARE INVITING DEIDARA OVER! HE WILL NOT CATCH YOUR DISEASE OF DEATH BITCH!" Sasori screamed and this only made Chiyo laugh which pissed Sasori off more.

"Deidara huh? That's such a pretty name. So Sasori what does this Deidara look like hmm?" Chiyo asked trying to coax her grandson into calming down since she didn't want him to get in a car wreck.

"Deidara… He has long golden hair and dazzling blue eyes, like the ocean but better, he is pretty tall and when I first saw him I almost thought he was a girl" Sasori said, eyes shining at just the thought of Deidara.

Chiyo chuckled and nodded "Sounds like a wonderful guy. Why not we invite your boyfriend over for supper tomorrow?" Chiyo asked and Sasori shook his head and replied with a simple "No".

Chiyo laughed and leaned towards Sasori "Grandson, if you don't invite him then I will go to your school and invite him personally" She said and Sasori sighed in defeat.

"Fine bitch I'll invite him" He said in defeat since he knew he was going to lose anyways. Sasori and Chiyo had acted this way towards each other since the day he met her. His mother use to get upset at how Chiyo would push him down the stairs or tell him that the lynx was friendly. Meanwhile Sasori had always been the one to dissemble Chiyo's furniture so that when she sat down or placed something down it would break. They were always like this so Chiyo knew Sasori pretty well and also knew his weaknesses.

They pulled into the drive way and got out of the car. When Sasori was inside he made his way over to the phone and dialed the hospital that was keeping his mother. The phone rang once or twice until finally someone answered. "Hello how may I help you?" A soft voice called from the other side. "How is the Akasuna case?" Sasori asked and there was the sound of papers shuffling. "No progre-" Sasori cut the line dead before the women could finish, he wasn't in the mood to listen to the same thing he heard every day for the past two years.

At Deidara's house him and Sasuke had just finished setting off the last of the sculptures. Deidara squealed happily, jumping up and down, clapping his hands together.

Sasuke smiled sadly and that immediately caught Deidara's attention.

"Sasuke what's wrong, un?" Deidra asked, he was now in front the raven. Sasuke looked away but Deidara gripped his chin and made Sasuke look him in the eyes.

"You don't love me… do you? You love that red head, Sasori, don't you? I've seen the way you smile t him, you never smile at me like that…" Sasuke whispered and Deidara's eyes widened.

Deidara hadn't known that Sasuke liked him that way. Deidara smiled hugged the boy, holding his best friend in his arms. "I-I don't l-love Sasori." Deidara lied. Why did he say that? "I don't want to hurt him" Deidara thought to himself.

Sasuke smiled a little, " Then, do you love me?" He asked and Deidara lightly gulped but nodded adding a little "U-un!" He tried hard to hide the stutter but obviously Sasuke didn't notice.

Sasuke smiled brightly and tackled Deidara, knocking them over, and brought him into a giant hug. "I love you Dei!" Sasuke squeaked.

Deidara smiled and hugged him back, "I love you two Sasu, un". Oh boy, what was he going to do at school? Of course he didn't Love, love Sasori but he really wanted to get to t hat kind of a relationship. Yet at the same time he didn't want Sasuke losing the only thing he had left. Ever since Sasuke's parents died Itachi had sort of ignored the raven and Deidara seemed to be the only one that talked to him, except maybe Naruto, but Sasuke said that Naruto just pissed him off every day.

Sasuke smiled and looked up at Deidara. "Hey Dei, can I spend the night?" He asked and Deidara nodded "If you ask Itachi then sure, un"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Oh Dei what have you done? I wonder how this will turn don't you guys? Honestly I don't know because we haven't rp'ed it yet lol. **

**Ok so I broke up with Derrick since he never talks to me anymore and now im crushing on this guy named Hunter at my school~ It's valentine's day and he gave me his valentine cookie. SQUEEE! And he called me pretty. God that boy I loves him and guess what? We had each other laughing and giggling all day. Sound like love to me~ To bad he isn't mine yet (yet~)**

**Ok well that's all I have to say about this chapter and my life :D you guys gatta pray I get hunter cause he is so cute and hot and wonderful and funny~**

**Alright im done with my rant on my soon to be boyfriend so you guys BETTER review because otherwise we won't rp! Ok so we are going to rp either way but I won't post it tee hee~**


	3. Chapter freakin 3

**We do not own Naruto or Twinfools (sadly) or Fighting dreamers pro. Though we do thank all three for this chapter's sorta main topic XD!**

Sasori sighed in the terd mobile. Honestly why did the bitch always insist on driving him to school? It's not like he had plans on driving all the way to Canada to become the world's second best co player and live happily with Fdp or anything

Chiyo smirked happily as she drove her grandson to school. Of course she drove him! For if she didn't he could drive all the way to Canada and become the world's second best co player and live happily with the Fdp or something! And that would just mess up her schedule of killing him!

Sasori glared at Chiyo, suddenly getting the thought of asking the Fdp members to come and beat her ass with him but then got the random idea that they were thinking something similar. He looked out the window and decided to give the silent treatment for the entire ride there since he was in a slightly childish mood.

Chiyo looked at Sasori from her prelepih vision. She snickered inwardly, "don't forget to ask Deidara over for dinner." then she added, "and the Fdp members are not gonna come over to beat my ass" she cackled and stopped the car. "Have a nice day at school" Chiyo smiled crookedly.

Sasori tried to choke Chiyo but gave up since her neck was to fat. He opened the door and right before he got out he glanced backwards "You just wait, I know twin and he will destroy you with his epicness one day!" Sasori growled before jumping out and walking to the entrance, making it inside quicker then he wanted.

Chiyo cackled and drove home. While in the school, Deidara was currently bending over to get his books. Now this would seem normal considering his locker was at the bottom. But, he was wearing a rather short school girl skirt and he might have not had underwear on.

Sasori just happened to be walking behind Deidara that very moment and his eyes widened. His hand immediately clamped his nose to meet moist blood. "DEIDARA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING!" Sasori suddenly screamed.

Deidara immediately turned around. "What do you mean this, un?" he said tugging on his skirt. He was dressed in a rather skimpy looking pinkish orange school girl outfit. "Is there something wrong Danna~." he said innocently.

Sasori backed away. Honestly he was horrified at this sudden, change. He didn't find it cute or attractive what so ever, He was weird since more than likely every guy here would love to be in his position. "O-oh god!" Sasori gagged out and fled to the bathroom to save his poor blood and try to get the image out of his head." Why was he cross dressing?" Sasori thought to himself.

Deidara quirked an eyebrow. "uhm, okey..." he grabbed his books and walked to the auditorium."oh god, Dei! finally! I was starting to think you quite on us." Deidara laughed and shook his head. "nah, you know I love taking drama, though I hate this outfit you stuck me in, un" the drama teacher laughed. "sorry, but you are the main character for this play. and it requires you to wear a school girl's outfit." Deidara crossed his arms and pouted

Sasori splashed his face with water and cleared his throat. His eye was twitching and he shook his head, "O-ok calm down there has to be a reasonable explanation as to why he was in that crappy outfit." Sasori whispered to himself. He was not the best person to freak out because after that he had a hard time getting over it. He was still mad about the time Chiyo kicked down his sand castle, and that was seven years ago.

Deidara sighed as he got up on stage, script in hand. Another main character followed. "Hey Anko-Sensei, how long will rehearsal last today, un?" Anko, the drama teacher, took her dango out of her mouth and thought for a moment. "half of first period." Deidara nodded and began to rehearse.

Sasori sighed as he walked to something that only him and the principle knew about. The principle was seriously creepy but as long as Sasori had his puppets he didn't really care. Sasori had made a deal with Orochimaru, the principle, that if he did a favor of cleaning up club crap every now and then he could have an entire art room to himself to work on his puppets whenever he felt like it. That also meant he could skip any class and he had a key to the school. Sasori walked into his art room and smiled at all the stuff which he could use. He would invite Deidara... later.

With a bright smile, Deidara went to get change. 'seriously someone can get the wrong impression, un! this outfit is so slutty, un' the blonde thought grumpily. He changed into a long sleeve shirt that was just a little too long, so it covered his hands. Then he changed into his worn out skinny jeans and converse. He fixed his hair and went to first. "sorry, I was in drama, un" Deidara said as he handed the teacher a pass. The teacher nodded and Deidara took his seat. 'huh, I wonder where Sasori went, un...I still haven't got to talk to him about yesterday.'

Sasori was simply working on a puppet until third period when he decided it would be best to actually to some class work. he sighed and left his stuff there as well as locking the door when he was finished. Sasori managed to make just before it was considered 'late' for third period. He quietly sat down in his usual desk, was he suppose to remember to do something?

Deidara sat down in third period, sulking. He had yet to see the redhead since this morning at the lockers. 'did I do something wrong, un? DID HE FIND OUT ABOUT SASUKE?' the blonde started to hyperventilate. 'okey calm down, un! relax, he didn't find out...did he?' he debated about it. His teacher gave him a weird look and continued the lesson

Sasori heard something weird but was lost in his own thoughts about his idol, twin, and suddenly blurted out "Why would he do that to me? Why would he date that person and not me?" He asked did he know he said it aloud and just loud enough for a certain hyperventilating blonde to hear.

Deidara's eyes widened as he heard Sasori ask that question. He immediately shot from his seat. "I'M SORRY DANNA, UN!" and with that he ran all the way to the bathroom at the verge of tears.

Sasori blinked confused. "Wait... what?" he whispered and stood up. "Wait Dei why are you sorry?" Sasori yelled and followed Deidara into the bathroom.

Deidara was leaning up against the wall shaking terribly. 'o-okey, calm down. Do NOT cry, un...do not cry...d-do not cry...' tears threatened to spill over. 'GAH WHAT HAVE I DONE?' he yelled mentally. He pulled his knees up to his chest and crossed his arms, burying his face.

Sasori walked into the bathroom and saw Deidara on the floor. His eyes widened and he ran over. Sasori immediately brought Deidara into his lap and began stroking his hair. "Dei what's wrong what didn't you do?" Ha asked in a calming tone. Sasori could be mean and he could be wonderful, if he felt like it that is.

The blonde's eyes widened as he felt being pulled onto a lap. He saw red. Deidara quickly scrambled out of Sasori's lap. "w-what are you doing here, un?" he said sniffling. He glanced at the mirror. 'Gah, my eyeliner is running. I look so horrible...and in front of Sasori, un...GAH DAMN IT!' he mentally abused himself.

Sasori looked extremely worried. "Deidara why did you leave the classroom? Was really that boring?" He asked trying to get the blonde to stop crying, though that wasn't his specialty. "d-did I do something?" He asked now worried that Deidara hated him for kissing him.

Deidara laughed a bit, "n-no..." he frowned again."It's what I did, and now you know...and it really makes me upset because I really li- never mind...un..." he said looking down again. A few tears fell onto his shoes.

Sasori made a shhh sound and wiped away some tears. "Deidara... what are you talking about?" He asked because he was honestly confused. "I was the one that kissed you; you didn't do anything but blush." Sasori whispered. Deidara was starting to confuse him allot at the moment because he wasn't sure if they were even talking about the same thing anymore.

Deidara's eyes widened. 'oh he thought that I was...oh...damnnnnnn, I freaked out for nothing, un...GAH AND NOW I LOOK LIKE A MESS, UN!' "uhm, un..." he said quietly.'should I tell him...' he thought sadly.

Sasori frowned "Deidara there is no word 'uhm' so don't say it." He stated. Chiyo and he had this big problem with that word. Whenever someone would say the word Uhm or Uuuh in the middle or beggining of a sentence they would hold each other back from killing that person.

"sorry, un..." he blinked still staring at the floor."I didn't know that..." he laughed a little. The blonde pushed some hair back behind his ear. He had no idea what to say now.

Sasori grinned and cleared his throat. "Um hey, Dei do you wanna... come hang out tonight?" He asked and then quickly added, "I would say know so you don't die"

Deidara's eyes brightened instantly. "r-really, un..." 'oh my...that's almost like a date, un...wait why would I die?' The blonde then added, "why would I die?" He finally made eye contact and blushed.

Sasori sighed and figured if he was going to talk him out, or at least try to, he needed to tell Deidara the truth. "Because my fat grandma is there and she will do anything to kill me, even maybe hurting you. She won't even let me drive to school because she has this 'insaane' idea that I'm going to move to Canada and become the world's second greatest co player ever a mean, were the hell did that even come from?" He said now annoyed.

Deidara giggled cutely. "that's silly, un." He smiled now, "hm, she sound's quite interesting, un. I wanna meet her, un!" The blonde blushed slightly. "I mean you wouldn't mind right, un? Cause you did ask me..." He looked back at the ground again. Sasori did a face palm but nodded "its fine I did ask... but when you catch the disease of death it is NOT my fault."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**FWI there is a reason why this chapter doesn't have a name. that reason: I couldn't think of one. Isn't that just the best reason?**

**Gah I'm getting really tired of being asked out at school. Seriously this one guy won't stop bugging me about it and another RANDOM dude I don't even know was like "Damn SHE is pretty." He called me a fucking she! Granted I do have a feminine body at the moment but you guys know I like to be thought of as male so that seriously pissed me off!**

**Besides… my heart isn't for those bastards anyways. It's for hunter.**

**Ok so I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter but I've been really busy lately so I don't know when me and Akatsuki4Ever303 will be able to rp the next chapter.**

**Review or I no post~**


	4. Chapter 4 Movie night

**Akatsuki4Ever303= Hannah**

**Disclaimer:  
Hannah: heyyyy Shiro, do I own Naruto?  
Me: no, Do I?  
Hannah: nope.  
Me: ...I think Kishi does...  
Hannah: I think so too...Kishi do you own Naruto?  
Kishi: Hai!  
Hannah&Me: damn...**

Sasuke was sitting in his dark room, texting Deidara. Well he was the only one texting since for some reason Deidara wouldn't reply. Sasuke sighed at his phone and threw it across the room. "Why wont he reply? Did I do something wrong?" Sasuke said suddenly getting worried.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow as he leaned against the door frame. "Sitting in the dark staring at your cellphone is bad for your eyesight" he said through a small chuckle."you're dating Deidara now?" Inside he felt a tinge if jealousy. He knew loving his brother more than a brother was wrong, but he couldn't help it.

Sasuke sighed, why hadn't he realized Itachi was there. "Yes ok. Now I thought we agreed that this was MY room and you werent allowed in or around it." He said with a huff and walked over to grab his stupid cell phone. "Oh and you shouldn't be talking about eyesight." He said simply before plopping on his fluffy bed and starring at the cell phone.

Itachi chuckled. "just trying to look out for my lil brother is all." He shrugged. "Dinner is done by the way." and with that he walked off to the kitchen. 'I wish I could tell him' he sighed and made his plate.

Sasuke was down soon, he looked pretty much like a reck since he had been worrying to much about why Deidara wasn't texting him back. he yawned softly and made his own plate before sitting down at the table. "Why would you even care?" He asked in a almost sad tone, "Ever since mom and dad died you barely, er nevermind."

The older raven gave a sad smile. "I try Sasuke, I'm not that much older than you." he ate a little. "I maybe mature, but it's still hard to be like a single parent. You have to remember I have to do everything from bills to schoolwork." He looked down at his food. "and I care cause I'm your older brother"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. he wasnt all that hungry anymore and even though he knew that Itachi was right and trying his best to take care of Sasuke and do everyhting else. Sasuke just didn't understand it all and he didn't care because Itachi practically ignored him all the time. They rarely even talked. Sasuke got up and put his plate in the fridge for later if he got hungry, though he doubted it. "Whatever" He said coldly while walking into the hallway, then his room, and then slamming the door shut. He quickly went into his bathroom and began washing his face from all the make up and what not that was on his skin.

Itachi frowned and continued to eat quietly. 'how come I can't make him as happy as Deidara...I need to talk to that blonde.' He got up and placed his plate in the sink. He then went into his own room and pulled out his cellphone. The raven sat at his desk staring at the number that belonged to Deidara. 'ok here goes' he thought. Itachi pressed the call and waited. Ringing, being the only sound.

Sasuke finished his makeup crap and went to sit in his bed. He pulled out a notebook that had his peoms in it. The poems had been an idea from his therapist and Sasuke actually found it fun to write them. He began jotting down ideas and then flipped the page to start with his own newly thought of poem of emo-ness.

The raven waited for what seemed like hours before he heard the other line pick up. "un?" Itachi sighed. "Deidara, what's up?" the other line was quiet with casual whispers. Itachi quirked an eyebrow. "are you busy?" Deidara gave a nervous laugh, "you could say that, un. Was there something you needed?" Itachi nodded, though Deidara couldn't see. "yea, are you dating Sasuke?" Deathly silence. "Deidara?" "ah- er..." Deidara was making nervous mumbles. "its a simple yes or no question. now answer!" The raven was getting quite irritated. "dont snap at me, un!" the blonde said in a almost whiney and irritated voice. Itachi sighed, "I'm sorry, Dei. It's just he's my little brother you know? I'll call you later okey?" there was an 'un' and they both hung up. Itachi groaned and rested his head on his desk.

Suddenly all the lights went out. Sasuke yelped and closed his notebook. he was ok with most of the lights off but if everything was gone it started freaking out becuase once he had almost been kidnapped in the dark. The dark and lonilyness was his two biggest fears. Sasuke guessed the weather had caused the blackout but that didnt matter because he was already sitting in the corner of his closet, rocking himself to stay calm.

Itachi immediately stood from his seat as the lights went out and he heard Sasuke yelp. running as fast as he could, he ran to Sasuke's room. He opnened the door quickly and scanned the room. "Sasuke? You there? It's Itachi!" He walked into the room looking around. 'where could that duck butt of a brother be...'

Sasuke kept rocking in the closet, ignoring Itachi. If he left then someone would hurt him, he knew it. He had to hide and stay quiet otherwise what if that guy came back. What if the person in his room was that guy pretending to be Itachi to coax him out of his cloest? Sasuke's eyes widened and he gulped at the thought.

The older raven became worried by every minute that passed. 'start to checkin' First he checked under the bed, then under his desk, and finally he made his way to the closet. "Sasuke?" his hand reached for the door handle. The time seemed slow like a nightmare or horror film. Itachi opened the closet and his eyes widened.

Sasuke had his eyes closed tight. there was no way he was going to see if it was the crazy guy who tried to hurt him or not. he was goign to just be dead to the world, after ll thats what he was anyways.

Itachi spoke softly. "Sasuke. Please open your eyes. It's Itachi. I promise." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "come on, Mr. Duck Butt you can do it!" he used the nickname he called his brother all the time.

Sasuke's eyes flashed open with anger and he shot up, tacklingn Itachi. "DONT CALL ME THAT! THIS HAIR STYLE IS SEXY THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" He yelled as they hit the floor outside and started rolling for a minute or two. Ok so he realizes he was just tricked but Itachi knows he hates that fucking nickname.

The older raven smirked happily and patted his younger brother's head. "yes, its very sexy. now come on. We'll go into the living room. Use your cell phone as a flashlight." he paused for a moment. "I'm going to get some candles from the kitchen. Bring that notebook you always write in to keep you occupied, if you want." and with that he left. Of course being a respective Uchiha he never looked through the notebook, he just saw Sasuke writing in it. So he figured it must be something that kept him from getting bored. Or something else. But he didn't want to think otherwise. It was Sasuke's business, not his. But he was curious. Itachi sighed and got some candles from the kitchen and set them up in the living room. He placed two on the coffee table and one on the stand next to his seat and one on the other.

Sasuke did just as Itachi said, rather fast though. Before he knew it he was onthe couch finishing his poem trying to ignore the fact that it was so dark. That second he rememebred something Itachi had said. "Aniki... did you just call me sexy?" He asked curious because he knew what he had heard.

Without looking up from his book, Itachi said, "I haven't any clue to what your talking about it." He flipped the page and squinted to read the page. 'damn forgot my glasses. It's in my room.' He looked over at Sasuke. He snickered in his head, 'I called him sexxxxxyyyy' Itachi stood, "Sasuke, will you be fine here for a minute? I have to get my reading glasses."

Sasuke nodded , "Yea..." he said quietly. Sasuke swore he heard Itachi call him sexy. he wasn't THAT crazy. After all his private therapist had already checked and he didn't just hear things that werent real.

Itachi nodded and left. "now where did I put those glasses?" he pondered aloud. He searched around. "aha!" he exclaimed as he found them on his night stand. The raven hummed lightly as he returned back to the living room. "hn" he announced as a signal for him returning. Quietly, he sat back on the couch and put his glasses on. 'ah much better, gives me a better view to look at Sasuke too' he chuckled softly and began to read.

Sasuke frowned as he scratched out the poem. It was crap and didn't make much since. He sighed and looked around to see if the lights would even try to be nice and come back on. Nope. He frowned and looked back down at his notebook, as well as flipping to a new page and writing a little more. Sasuke looked up at Itachi and starred for a minute or two. "hey, Aniki do you... like anyone?" He asked because he swore Itachi had a crush on SOMEONE at their school, he just wasnt sure who.

The older male was slightly shocked at the question. "ah- I do." he paused. "why do you ask?" he questioned still scanning the book. He felt nervousness creeping up on him. 'is it that obvious?' he pondered in thought.

Sasuke shrugged, "Everyone has to like at least one person, right?" He said since even though he often acted mean to Itachi, he didn't want him to be one of those old alone people with fourty-seven cats.

Itachi nodded, "I guess, you like Deidara, correct?" He gripped at the edges of his book slightly. Jealousy taking course through him again. Though, on the outside he remained calm.

Sasuke nodded. "He is just so nice and he cares about everyone, bad or good, he always seems to know what I'm thinking and feeling... I don't think I could live without someone like him around..." he whispered the last part but since it was quiet already he knew Itachi had heard him.

The older raven frowned. 'damn it Deidara!' he cursed in his mind. "well I'm happy for you Sasuke" he said almost quietly. What he really wanted to say was, 'Well, I'm better for you Sasuke' But his brother already had someone. One of his friends. Quiet strange actually, but maybe one day Sasuke could return his love. That more than brotherly love.

Sasuke starred at Itachi, suspicous now. "Who do you like then?" he asked because since He had told Itachi his, though he already knew, Sasuke thought he diserved to know Itachi's.'fuck!' Itachi screamed in his mind. "why would you like to know?" he knew exactly why. It was because he had asked Sasuke. So it only seemed fair to ask the question in return. 'shit, think of something quick' his mind was sent into a freenzy,

Sasuke frowned, " Itachi you can tell me anything, I'll listen and understand" he said feeling slightly hurt that Itachi wasnt comfortable telling him who he liked. After all they were siblings, they use to tell each other everything but that started changing awhile ago. Itachi sighed, "well if you must know." he took a deep breath. "you." the word was said quietly and the older male was hiding his blush behind his book.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he cleared his throat akwardly. "O-oh..." he said queitly. Why hadn't he noticed that Itachi liked him like that? Oh yea thats right, he was always being pissed at Itachi and trying to find more ways to be upset. Wait... why would Itachi like him? He was his brother, that was kind of weird. Was that even possible?

Itachi sat quietly, as he heard his brother respond with a 'Oh.' At that exact time, the lights came on. "hah, how fortunate. I'll be in my room if you need me," he looked back at his younger brother. "Sasuke." he finished and walked to his room soundlessly.

Sasuke looked down at the ground, why did he feel so terrible? Sasuke hadn't had this emotion before and it hurt alot... He wasn't sure what to do. Of course he loved Deidara but what about Itachi? What is Itachi going to do? Sasuke stared in the direction of Itachi's room and gulped. He soon got up and walked over to Itachis room, knocking on the door softly.

Itachi relaxed on his bed, still reading the book. He swiftly turned on his night stand light. There was a soft knock at his door. "come in." he said not looking up from his book. He already knew it was Sasuke, because, well he was the only other person in the Uchiha mannor.

Sasuke queitly opened the door and stared at Itachi. Was it possible that he really did love him like that? Sasuke shifted slightly before looking down and clearing his throat. "A-aniki... can I sleep with you? I dont want to be alone tonight..." Sasuke said tring to make it seem like he was worried about the kidnapper coming back instead of just not wanting to be alone.

Itachi nodded and scooted over, his eyes only looking up at his brother's for a second. He smiled polietly and patted the spot next to him. He didn't bother to question it.

Sasuke slowly walked over before climbing into itachi's bed like he use to when he was younger. he suddenly wondered how long Itachi had liked him, though he wasn't going to ask. Sasuke shifted and got under the covers, closing his eyes, and pretending to be asleep, which with many horrible times at Naruto's house, he was good at.

Itachi looked out of the corner of his eye. 'asleep already?' He raised an eyebrow but did question it anymore. Slowy, as if he was afraid, he reached out a played with some of Sasuke's hair gently. It was so soft, just like his! He found it rather cute how Sasuke did his hair. 'hm, I wonder how he gets his hair that soft' Itachi pondered. He continued to read and fiddle with the raven locks of his younder brother's hair.

Sasuke shifted slightly and parted his lips to breath through his mouth. Believe it or not, Sasuke enjoyed Itachi messing with his hair. He just wish he knew what to do, he didn't want his brother lonely and heartbroken like he had been when he was stalking Deidara, but he didn't want to leave Deidara. he had no clue what to do.

The older raven smiled, 'at least he aint pushing me away' Finishing his book, he quietly set it to the side and layed down. He smiled gently before wrapping a arm around the younger Uchiha proctectively. Sleep took over

Earlier that day Sasori was sitting on the couch in his living room. His eyes were nervously shifting around, he really wished Deidara wouldn't show so Chiyo wouldn't have time to disease him. Sasori looked at the clock. the time was seven pm and Deidara still hadn't shown. "Maybe there is hope!" Sasori whispered while flipping through channels.

Deidara cursed under his breath as he managed to escape some boys from another school. To be exact, a straight school. It was always the same guys who beat him up. he pulled out his cellphone and looked at his reflection. The blonde groaned as his hair was messed up. After fixing it, he finally arrived at Sasori's house. the blonde's stomach was filled with butterflies. He knocked.

Sasori sighed "Guess not." he whispered and stood up. "I WILL GET IT LEAVE THE DOOR ALONE YOU WITCH" He yelled and rushed to the door as fast as he could, which only took seconds. he quickly opened the door and pulled in deidara, closing it as fast as possible with Deidara inside. Sasori locked the door afterwards, they weren't the most liked in the neighborhood.

Deidara blushed as he was pulled near the redheads chest. He could smell his calogne, he almost sighed dreamily. "er, Danna?" He looked up from the position he was in. Sasori sighed in annoyance then looked down. "What?" he said simply. Sasori didn't like the idea of Deidara being here but he didn't really have a choice on that. He adverted his eyes to keep himself from blushing. "eh, why'd you pull me in so fast un?" the blonde shifted slightly and bit his bottom lip, as pain racked his upper body.

"Hn? Oh, um... our neighbors... don't like us... very much." Sasori whispered. Actually his neighbors hated him and Chiyo. The two didn't mind it much since they didn't like people either, but Sasori didn't want Deidara getting involved. "Follow me brat" Sasori said while finally turning around and starting to walk towards the living room. He did notice Deidara's blush but decided to leave it unspoken of. Deidara nodded and followed the redhead. "I'm not a brat, un" he mumbled with a slight pout. Chiyo squinted her eyes as she spotted her grandson and a boy with blonde hair. 'could this be?' she thought to herself. The old hag walked into the room with a generously evil smile. "So this is Deidara?" the blonde looked up and nodded.

Sasori hissed suddenly and darted between Deidara and Chiyo, blocking Chiyo's veiw of Deidara. he held up a cross towards Chiyo. "Stay back or I will smite you!" He growled. Ok so maybe he was overdoing it, but he seriosuly didn't want Chiyo around his beloved Deidara. He couldn't let the witch hurt him without Deidara even realizing how she was destroying his mind slowly. Chiyo gave a hearted laugh and pushed the redhead out of the way. She then huggled the blonde. Deidara's eyes widen a fracture as he was literally hugged to death. Chiyo cuddled him like he was a baby animal of some sort. "aw! he's so adorable! when you described him, I didn't know he would be this cute!" Deidara blushed slightly and wiggled trying to get out of the old hag's grip.

"WOMAN DO YOU WANT TO KILL HIM!" Sasori yelled and literally found himself using the jaws of life to get Deidara free from Chiyo's evil grip. By jaws of life he meant that weird wrench thing used for really stuck shit. By the time he managed to seperate them he was red with anger. "You. Can. Not. Kill. Whats. Mine. Dammit." He growled with a finger pointed in Chiyo's face. The old hag laughed, "yea yea" she ruffled his hair and walked back to the kitchen. "you boys play nice~" she cooed with a laugh followed afterwards. Deidara stood their blushing and a little out of place. "wow, un...she's really something"

Sasori was invisibly choking Chiyo while she left. When she was gone he sighed and fixed his hair. "She is a nightmare... but I guess in some twisted way I love her. Not like I have any other choice then living with the old hag though" He said while walking over to the couch. Deidara smiled some and walked over to the couch by the redhead. He then remembered what Sasori had said a few moments ago. "errr, Sasori Danna. What did you mean by 'You can not kill whats mine'?" he blushed slightly and did that finger thing like Hinata. Sasori shrugged "Chiyo is always trying to ruin my life. She killed my goldfish once..." He mumbled trying to get to the point which he found slightly hard at the moment. "I consider you mine, therefore, I will not let her ruin you're mind slowly from the inside out." he said this like it was nothing while flipping to OnDemand and going to the movie section. Deidara blushed more and stuttered. "w-why would you consider me yours, u-un?" Evident to the blush on his face he tried to hide it using his hair.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "I don't kiss people just for the fun of it" He said simply, like it was obvious. He kept scanning the movies trying to find one that he liked. Deidara blushed more, "so you l-like me, un" he asked cutely. He was so confused. One minute Sasori was telling him that he didn't like him and was not gay, but now was he trying to say he liked him and was gay? This really did confuse the poor blonde, greatly. Sasori closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he did like Deidara. he could simply say it... or delay the question. Sasori chose the latter since he really didn't enjoy talking about his emotions, considering he did his best to supress emotions. "I... I... I need to make a phone call!" Sasori said quickly while rushing out of the living room and making his way to the kitchen. The red head picked up his home phone and quickly dialed a number that he forget to check on earlier.

The blonde watched as Sasori ran to the kitchen. He frowned slightly, knowing he was trying to avoid the question. He bit his bottom lip and stared down at his feet. Chiyo raised an eyebrow as Sasori came into the kitchen. "Sasori are you all right?" she said with slight amusement dancing in her eyes. "Shut up whore" he growled as the phone rang. Soon the same female from before picked up. "Hello how may I help you?" She asked. "I would like to check on the Akasuna case" he said with no emotion. yes he was checking on his mother, who was in a comma and has been for two years now, even though he knew what answer he would get in reply. "Im sorry but there has been no progress-" Sasori clicked the phone off and slammed it back into its charger spot. he sighed in annoyance. he hated getting that answer, even though he got it every day. This was the reason why he hated waitng. he has waited two years for his mother to wake up, and she hasnt yet. he seemed to save all his patience for his mother and nothing else. Chiyo sipped some of her coffee and said nothing more.

Sasori sighed and turned around and passed Chiyo, he was grateful that she mourned with him at these moments instead of trying to annoy the shit out of him. he sadly walked back into the living room and sat down,saying nothing. he picked up the remote and kept scanning for movies. Deidara tilted his head as he saw a rather sad Sasori walk in. He licked his lips and looked up at the redhead, 'should I say something...or would that make things worse?' the blonde now bit his bottom lip. 'gah, it's so akward now, un...' he looked back down at his feet in deep thought.

Sasori glanced at Deidara and back at the tv. "What are you in the... mood... to watch?" He asked. Sasori wanted to make the akward air go away so it would be nice to bring up some kind of conversation at least, unless it went back to his emotions. The blonde snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to Sasori. "er...I really don't know. I don't get to watch TV at my house often. Some religion my parents believe in, un." he shifted nervously. Sasori raised an eyebrow, not looking at the blonde. "That must suck." He said. "I don't know how I would live without tv... it is a good time passer." He whispered. Sasori turned his head to look at the blonde. "How about a scary one?" He asked. "sure" he said. Of course he never seen a scary movie because of that stupid religion. But it wouldn't be to bad would it? Sasori grinned and flipped to the horror films. "Ever watched 'The Wolfman'?" He asked. He had a slight idea that Deidara barely even knew what a scary movie was, which would be good for him. Sure Deidara's parents might get mad if they found out that Sasori let Deidara watch a movie, that didn't really matter to Sasori.

Deidara shook his head, silky golden locks flipping. "I never seen a scary movie, un" he pondered about the smirk Sasori wore, but asked nothing of it. He just thought maybe Sasori liked the movie? Sasori's smirk grew and he clicked the order button. Within ten minutes of the movie five people were dead and more just kept getting slaughtered by the mystery werewolf. Deidara's eyes were wide and his body had already, self consciencely, moved closer to Sasori. When another person was slaughtered he hid his face in Sasori's chest without even realising it. If he knew what he was doing he would of blushed and backed away.

Sasori smirked and put an arm around Deidara, signaling that he wouldn't let the poor scared blonde get slaughtered. His plan had worked just like he wanted it to. The blonde was so close and he was watching one of his favorite movies, life was pretty good at the moment. Then, in the movie, A guy's head got sliced of and he was pushed out the window, his body landing on a pole of a metal fence. You could just barely see were the tip of the fence had plunged into the guys stomach. that was one of Sasori's favorite parts. The blonde nuzzled his against the other's chest and was practically sitting in Sasori's lap. He peaked out to see the moive, but he wished he hadn't. The arm around him made him feel warm and safe. It made him smile.

Sasori was actually chuckling when a few other murders happened. he loved this movie, everytime someone died he just wanted to laugh. He found it stupid how people acted in horror movies. Sasori just realized that Deidara was in his lap and he kissed the blonde forehead quickly before looking back up at the movie. The blonde slightly looked up and blushed, he looked down and blushed even more. He was sitting in Sasori's lap. SITTING IN SASORI'S LAP! How did he not notice? He felt as if he could face palm, but instead he rested his head back against Sasori's chest watching some of the movie. Every now and then, when someone was killed, he would bury his face and inhale Sasori's scent. Deidara felt butterflies in his stomach.

Sasori, for once, slightly smiled. This weird feeling in his stomach was new and he didn't know what to call it, or even if he liked it for that matter, but he didn't care right now. He just enjoyed the movie and the blonde. soon the movie was over and he laughed slightly. 'Wanna watch another?" he asked in a husky tone, he already knew the answer, but it was worth a try. Deidara's eyes widen. "eee, no!" He ducked down buring his face again. "do you want me to be scared for life, un!" he muttered into Sasori's chest. "it was a good moive, but at the same time scary as hell..." Sasori laughed and hugged the blonde. 'Do you really think I would let any werewolves hurt you?" he whispered into Deidara's ear. As much as he wanted to watch another horror film he did know it wouldn't be best for Dei so, being the good guy, he decided something else. "Wanna watch a non-scary movie then?" He asked. "Or get something to eat?" Deidara blushed, "no..." he hugged back. "un, it doesn't matter. either one" he responded to Sasori's other questions. 'he's being really nice, un' he thought dreamily. 'its so sweet!' he excitedly thought. With those thoughts in his head, he smiled.

Sasori grinned, "why not both?" He asked since there was no problem with eating in the living room. Chiyo and Sasori did that all the time, actually the ate everywhere in the house. It was a little scary walking into the bathroom and finding Chiyo's half eaten pizza though. Deidara nodded, 'I wonder what kind of movie we'd watch, un...' He looked back up. "hey Danna, un? What kind of movie would we watch then?" Sasori slid Deidara off his lap. He shrugged "Maybe a comedy" He said while getting up and starting to walk to the kitchen. Sasori was at the doorway to the living room when he turned around to look at the blonde. "Well, are you coming brat?" He asked. he wasn't going to decide what to eat by himself. The blonde stood up immedaiately. "un" he wasn't going to be left alone, here... especially after watching a scary movie like that. He made his way to Sasori over by the doorway.

Sasori turned and made his way into the kitchen. he walked over to his fridge and opened it, scannign what kind of crap they had to eat. Deidara followed quietly. Chiyo popped up from behind the kitchen door way. She watched with sharp eyes. Deidara felt a presence and looked back to see nothing. He moved close towards Sasori more. Sasori sighed "what do you want Chiyo?" He asked. he didn't even need to look away from the fridge, he could feel her vile pedo presence from behind the kitchen door way. he knew the women to well. Deidara looked back to see the old had laughing. He blushed, slightly embarrassed. "eh, can I not walk around my own home?" she quirked an eyebrow. "I mean I am the one paying the bills here." She walked into the kitchen.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "You can walk around the house. You can't spy on me and whoever I decide to bring to the house." he snapped at her, not looking away from the fridge. Chiyo chuckled and sat at the kitchen table. "fine fine. I'm just curious ya know? Those soap operas get pretty boring after watching them for what seems like decades." She looked at blonde blushed more, and felt almost out of place. And the way she looked at him made him feel slightly uncomfortable. Sasori sighed. "Oi, what GOOD food do we have, granny?" he asked not paying attention to much else at the moment. The old hag thought for a second, "hm, well I haven't went shopping yet, sooooo as if right now nothing" she smiled a sweet old lady smile.

Sasori turned to her and narrowed his eyes. "You hate me don't you?" He said simply before going to the phone. he would just order pizza then if the hag decided to try and starve them or something. Chiyo smiled, "of course not! I love my lil scorpling!" she cooed. Deidara blinked and looked at Sasori. 'scorpling, un? Full grown, scary and deadly scorpion, un...but scorpling...' he looked at the old lady cackling. Sasori narrowed his eyes. He was hoping to say something extremely awsome and witty but just ended up going "Nuh-uh!" instead. He was usually amazing at spit firing back comments but it was always harder when he went up agaisnt Chiyo since she knew his weaknesses and what not.

Chiyo cackled more. "oh how sweet! I haven't heard such a comeback since you were little" Deidara raised his eye brows and giggled a little. Sasori pointed at Deidara, not looking at him. "Not one giggle. Go to the living room, I'll be there soon." Sasori said while still glaring at Chiyo. Deidara smiled a bit and held back his giggles and complied with the redheads demands. He didn't want to be kicked out just yet! Chiyo raised and eyebrow at her grandson. Sasori growled and walked up to Chiyo "What are you trying to do?" he questioned. He was not happy at how Chiyo was making fun of him like this in front of Deidara. The old hag looked at her grandson and shrugged. "nothing out of the usual" she gave a small smile.

Sasori sighed and rolled his eyes, "Your lucky your my family, otherwise you would be DUST by now..." He said when suddenly he heard the dorbell ring. He blinked in slight confusion. 'Well that was faster then I thought...' He mumbled and walked to the door. He opened the door and saw the pizza guy. it was slightly creepy that the guy got here so fast but he paid for the pizza and closed the door, heading for the living room. Deidara sat on the couch looking around deep in thought. He opened his cell phone and saw about 10 or so messages from Sasuke. His eyes widen and he nearly dropped his phone when the doorbell rang. He quickly deletd the messages and shoved the thing in his pocket. He watched as Sasori walk to answer it. The pizza man was already there. Deidara looked at the man and quirked a brow.

Sasori eyed Chiyo and opened the pizza box slowly, making sure ONLY pizza was in it and not a nuclear bomb or something. When he saw there was indeed only pizza he closed the door and headed back into the living room. Sasori sat down and pulled out a slice, handing a peace to Deidara and then getting one for him as well. He picked up the remote and began searching through the movies. "Tell me if ny of these seem intresting..." He asked while moving past a row of movies they could watch. Deidara took the pizza and looked at the screen searching. He didn't know much about movies so he just looked at the name and determined if they sounded good enough. "Hostle...what's that, un?" he said looking at the movie tittle, then back at Sasori. Sasori hd a grin spread his face. "Oh it's just a Porno/Horror/Comedy," He stated as though it was nothing," Wanna watch it?" He asked curiously. Sasori had seen this maybe once, though he barely remembered, so maybe the blonde would say yes. Although Sasori knew his chances to a yes were small, he could hope.

The blonde blushed deeply, "the hell, un? I seriously thought porn was illegal...errr, uhm I guess, un" hey the last movie he watched he got to sit in the redhead's lap without getting killed. So who knew what might happen with this movie. Sasori was laughing half way through the movie, this was the stupidist horror movie he's ever seen. He absolutly loved it! There was nothing better then these kinds of movies, well except maybe Deidara. Deidara was wide eye and close to Sasori. How that happened he would never know. But all he saw was a bunch of porn, something he was never allowed to see. He never seen the end of Titanic because his parents found out that their was sex in it. Some parts were funny, but then he would just widen his eyes and blush badly. Who ever made this movie was some pornatic to have that much sex scenes.

Sasori instinctively put an arm around Deidara while laughing. He couldn't hlp it, this movie cracked him up, especially the porn scenes. He was grinning madly now and couldn't help thinking that what he saw on tv might be him and Deidara one day, maybe even soon. Deidara blushed as a burning sensation went through his body, when Sasori put an arm around him. His face was probably as red as Sasori's hair! His mind began to wonder. He wondered is he would get hard just by all this. But, then the thought of Sasori having a hard on nearly made the blonde burst into flames. Oh how vivid his thoughts were. He hid his face with his hair. Sasori looked down when he relized Deidara ws hiding hi face, He smirked and leaned his head down, closer to his face. "Is something wrong Deidei?" He purred. Inner Deidara squealed in delight at how close Sasori was. On the outside, his face was burning so much it felt that if he looked at the redhead he would explode and die. And it didn't help when Sasori purred that oh-so-innocent sentence. He nodded slightly, trying not to show his face.

Sasori cocked his head, using his Akasuna charm, he slowly reached his free hand to pull some of Deidara's hair ou of the way. His smirk increased when he saw how much the blonde was blushing and he winded up licking Deidara's nose. Why he chose the tip of the blondes nose was unknown to him, but he did. Sasori leaned back and sighed, feeling succesful with himself. The blonde about fainted, Sasori was driving him mad! In a good way, but then inside their was a guilty feeling. He was 'dating' Sasuke. But he really, I mean REALLY, liked Sasori. He bit his bottom lip and tried to relax a bit. Sasori snickered, he enjoyed teasing the blonde, matter of fact it was becoming more popular, to him, then trying to destroy his grandmother. He just leaned back a little more and watched the expression on Deidara's face. Deidara looked ver at Sasori and was about to say something when his phone went off. His heart beat rapidly, he hoped Sasuke was not calling him. He pulled out his cell and looked at the screen, 'Itachi'. He raised an eye brow and looked back at Sasori as if asking, 'should I answer it?'

Sasori sighed but nodded, he didn't really care who was calling so long as they didn't stay on for to long, phones were very annoying to Sasori, which is probably why Chiyo insisted that he have one at all times. By all times he meant ALL TIMES, every where he ahd to have his phone, he was starting to wonder if Chiyo was somehow recording him with it. Deidara licked his lips and answered. "un?" their was a few seconds of silence and Deidara gave a nervous chuckle. "You could say that, un. was there somthing you needed?" he listened. When he heard what Itachi had said he paled.

Sasori raised an eyebrow at Deidara's paleness. He was wondering if maybe someone was trying to harass Deidara on the other end, though he just stayed quiet and let the movie continue, not wanting to interupt anything. Deidara slightly trembled as he held the phone, gripping it tightly. "ah- er..." an aggirvated nearly shouted into the phone. "don't snap at me, un!" Deidara slightly said in a almost whiney voice. their was a sigh and more talking. "un" Deidara finished and hung up. Sasori tilted his head, looking at Deidara. "What was that about?" He questioned. he didn't know what they were talking about but he hoped it was nothing bad. Deidara gave Sasori a nervous smile, "er...nothing. Just Itachi...I had his homework and he was complaining about it..." Deidara felt another guilt build up. He was lying to Sasori right to his face. Something he wish he really didn't have to do.

Sasori smiled slightly," Oh well if thats all why dont we just continue the movie~" He said in an almost happy tone. he had a feeling that Deidara wasn't telling him somethig, but then again Sasori was keeping back his own secrets, so why should he judge? Deidara nodded and turned to face the movie. His heart was still thumping fast. He gave a small smile and leant his head on Sasori's shoulder, praying to whatever deity, that the redhead wouldn't kill him for it. Sasori stiffened and almost threw the blonde, thinking he was being asulted, before he realized that he wasn't and remembered it was only Deidara. Sasori sighed in releif to not accidentaly freak out and kill Deidara and turned his attention to the movie. The blonde felt Sasori tense and took a deep breath for the redhead to hurt him. But, nothing happened. He looked back at Sasori. He seemed calmed and more relaxed. Deidara thought for a moment, but let it go. He continued to watch the movie and closed his eyes when the people were being tortured to death.

Sasori laughed at the tortures and what not. They sat there and watched the rest and, ironically, right after the movie ended, the lights cut off. Sasori didn't jump or anything, he just sat there confused. he guessed that Chiyo forgot to pay the electric bill or something, which wouldn't surprise him at all. Deidara literally jumped into Sasori's lap when the lights when out. "er...Danna?" he said as clung to Sasori. Sasori was shocked but relaxed soon, "W-what?" He asked. It was one thing for Deidara to be in his lap, and it was another thing for Deidara to be in his lap in the dark with a pyscho granny around the house. Deidara bit his bottom lip, "did your granny forget to pay the electric bill or something or is she messing with us, un" Deidara didn't mind the dark usually, but he just watched a horror movie and was now scared shitless.

Sasori shrugged, he wsn't sure, but then an idea popped into his head and he stiffened and started shaking slightly. "Oh my god I forgot... they warned me... and I didnt listen... I shouldn't have let you come here tonight Deidara..." he said in a voice that actually sounded terrified., Sasori was a good actor. Deidara looked up at Sasori. "w-what do you mean, un? Who w-warned you" his heart started racing even more. Sasori looked Deidara in the eye, even though it was hard to see. "Deidara I need you to be brave. They might try to take you away from me, but I wont let them hurt you!" he said in a still scared tone. At the moment he really wished that his Granny grandson telepathy would work because he REALLY needed Chiyo to come in here dressed as a werewolf to scare the crap out of Deidara. For once, he needed his grandmother, so he was hoping she would HELP. Deidara's eyes widen and he couldn't make out a single word. And at that moment, as if planned, Chiyo walked in. Deidara heart felt like it stopped. What he saw did not look like Chiyo, but a werewolf of some sort. It made a slight growling sound and Deidara clenched at Sasori shirt, pale as a ghost. His voice didn't seem to be working as he couldn't even let out a whimper.

Sasori's head turned and his eyes widened. Silently he thanked Chiyo but outwardly he stood and pulled Deidara behind him. "Stay back you beast!" He said in a slightly unconfident tone, he loved this alot right now and was extremely happy that Chiyo knew what he was planning, they needed to scare Deidara as much as possible. It's a good thing they took Grandmother Grandson acting classes. The old hag cackled in her head. See, spying on her grandson did do some good. She growled even more and stalked slowly towards the redhead and the blonde. Deidara gripped at Sasori's shirt and bit his bottom lip, letting a small whimper pass through. Chiyo was also very happy that she got to mess with the teens. Soap Opras, just wasn't as good as they use to be.

Sasori gave Chiyo one of those, lets-give-away-our-position-looks-bacause-he-is-TOO-scared looks when suddenly the lights flickered back on. Sasori had a toothy grin and turned around, not facing Deidara. "GOTCHYA!" He yelled and started laughing. Chiyo cackled along with her grandson. Deidara let go of Sasori's shirt and looked at the ground, no facial expression. His mind went blank,as if he had memory loss. Sasori was laughing very hard, to the point were he stumbled over to Chiyo and patted her on the back. "F-for once... Hahaha! You actually p-pulled through Granny! Hahaha!" he laughed, this was the first time in awhile that he had actually just laughed, and a real laugh at that. Chiyo grinned and pat him on the back so he face planted the ground. She laughed and caught expression of Deidara's face and stopped. She looked back down at her grandson.

Sasori stood up rubing his back in an akward way and then he heard the silence, he turned and saw a weird look on Deidara's face that he had never used or understood before. "Er... Dei? What's wrong?" He asked akwardly, he didn't like the way Deidara looked and if he knew what it meant he might have done something more, but he had most of his emotions locked away. Deidara lowered his head, so his hair covered his face. "I-I'm f-fine, un..." he said shakily as if he was crying. Chiyo looked the other way and left the room. He was Sasori's problem, not hers. Sasori's eyes softened and walked over. "Hey Dei... I... I'm sorry... I didn't think... it would freak you out that much..." he said, stating the truth. Chiyo and him were use to pulling things like this on each other, but Deidara probably wasn't. Sasori sighed and pulled Deidara into his amrs, hugging him tightly. Deidara slightly hugged back, "y-you're a bitch, Danna" he mummbled into the other's chest before tackling him down. He smiled and layed on top of the redhead. "so mean, un" he giggled and played with some of Sasori's hair. "but seriously Danna, you're a bitch, un" he said giving him a straight face. 

Sasori had wide eyes when he hit the ground and a sudden memory flashed in his mind. He shut his eyes and took a steady breath," Deidara get off." He stated in the calmest tone he could bring up at the moment, which wasn't very calm. Deidara sensed something was wrong and immiadetly got off the redhead. "you okey Danna, un?" he held his hand out to help Sasori up. He really hoped he didn't screw anything up. Deidara bit his bottom lip. Sasori took deidara's hand and got off the ground. he breathed hevily and calmed the memories that were slightly showing in his mind, he tried so hard to keep those away, and yet things like that alwas brought them back. Sasori gave a weak smile at Deidara and nodded," Y-yeah im f-fine..." He whispered even though he knew he was the exact opposite of fine. Deidara frowned, "I-I'm sorry, Danna." he said and just stood a little awkwardly. He wanted to hug the redhead, but didn't becuase he didn't want make things worse. The blonde didn't like seeing Sasori like this, it just wasn't how he knew Sasori. So when the redhead said he was fine, Deidara knew he wasn't. But if Sasori wanted to tell him, he would. So Deidara asked nothing. 

Sasori took a mintue and then shoved those terrible memories back into a closed door before he put on his usual expression before turning back to Deidara. "Well it's getting pretty late, want me to drive you home?" He asked since he didn't like the idea of Deidara walking home alone in the dark. There were just to many crazy perverts out there that probably sit at home watching porn and writing crazy fan fics about it with imaginary people in them, he didn't want Deidara around those freaks. Deidara watched as Sasori's face returned to its normal expression. "If you want, un. I really don't mind walking..." he gave a small smile. The blonde was still a little scared from Sasori's little stunt, but he could manage. Though it was nice of Sasori to give him a ride home. "pfft your kidding right?" Sasori asked though he didn't give Deidara a chance to answer," The second you are alone and in the dark you'll be screaming to enter my strong warm arms yet again~" He purred while grabbing his car keys. Suddenly the thought of Deidara's parents popped into his head and he got aggictated. "hm... but why not save meeting your parents for... another day." He said while heading to the door. The blonde blushed at Sasori's words. "rightttt" He followed the redhead to the door. "un, my parents probably say you're the devil and hold a cross out at you and then yell repent before duct taping you down in a chair forcing you to watch a bunch of religion crap, un" the blonde said with a deadpanned face. 

Sasori was walking and thought for a second then shugged," Eh, wouldn't be the first, second, or thrid time thats happened." He stated, dead serious as he got to the terd mobile and hoped in the drivers seat, not bothering to buckle his seat belt, while he started the car. He waited for Deidara to get in the car, hoping the blonde wouldn'y make a comment about the crappy van thing that Chiyo calls a "car". Deidara raised an eye brow, "wow, un...I don't see why people would call you the devil though, un" he sat in the passenger seat and buckled up, like the little good boy he was. Yet again, he was breaking another one of his parent's rules. "Don't ride in cars with anyone other than your family!" pretty stupid rule if you asked him. Sasori just laughed slightly," You got alot to learn about me Deidara" Was all he said before he rode off into the direction of Deidara's house, whih he had looked up earlier, ending an amazing night for those two.

**OH MY JASHIN ITS OVER!**

**XD Ok so i realize this thing was REALLY long and im sorry for that but there was alot of stuff to do in this chapter. Me and Akatsuki4Ever303 worked really hard on this so YAAAAY! Oh and yea we know ere awsome XD**

**This is suppose to be fun for us to rp and fun for you guys to read, so please no flaming. I would usually accept flaming but not for this story.**

**Thats all i have to say, accept for YOU GUYS ROCK and DONT FORGET TO REVEIW. Buh Bie~~~**


	5. Chapter 5 House Dates

**Heeeey guys! O here is chapter… Five (whoo got it right). So Akatsuki4Ever303 changed her fanfiction name and now she is know as AkatsukiMemberKaede so yea. That's my buddy right there :3. Also I learned that you guys were a bit confused as to who is who and we found out who is what role perminatly so here it is.**

**Me: **

**Sasori**

**Sasuke**

**Pein**

**Konan**

**Hanna:**

**Deidara **

**Itachi**

**Hidan**

**Chiyo**

**Dei's parent's**

**Bullies**

**Does anyone notice the difference XD? Alright well anyways**

**Disclaimer: WE NO OWN FREAKIN NARUTO. GAWD GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS ALREADY!**

**Chapter Five:**

**House dates**

Itachi creeped back into his room where Sasuke was still asleep. It was Wednesday morning; 6 AM. "hm, should I wake him or not?" Itachi muttered to himself. He looked back at Sasuke and shrugged, "he'll probably wanna get ready" Quietly he walked up to the sleeping Sasuke and poked him on the forehead with two fingers. "Sasukeeeee wakey wakey." he poked him again. Sasuke's eyes peered open, obviously annoyed. He shot up and glared at Itachi," Must you always poke my FOREHEAD?" He said in aggravation, he would be fine with waking up any other way then that," I probably have a permanent bruise there!" He snapped.

Itachi gave a small chuckle, "I'm dearly sorry" he said kissing Sasuke's forehead, "Go get ready breakfast will be on the table" he said before walking out of the room as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. For him, nothing out of the ordinary happened. The raven smiled to himself and began to make Sasuke's favorite breakfast. Sasuke blushed slightly then shook his head to clear away the blush. He frowned, not wanting to get into the thoughts of why he blushed, and got out of Itachi's bed. That's when he froze and the thought just appeared in Sasuke's mind. "I fell asleep with Itachi..." He whispered. Ok sure so maybe it was something little children did when they were scared but the fact that Itachi loved him in a way more then a brother made it feel wrong to him. He shrugged that thought away as well and went to his own room, getting ready for school and what not, adding the essential emo touches that made him look as crazy s he felt. Sasuke enjoyed expressing how he really felt through his appearance. After getting ready Sasuke went to the kitchen for breakfast.

Itachi eyed Sasuke as he walked in. "breakfast" he said not looking back any more from his spot of waiting for his own coffee. Today he had to get answers from the blonde. 'I won't let him get away until I know for sure, he is dating Sasuke.' he thought. Sasuke took his coffee and sipped it enjoyable, one of the only things that kept him alive these days. Of course Deidara was the biggest thing keeping him on this earth, there was no way he would know how to live without the blonde, and now that there together made life even better. Sasuke munched on his peanut butter toast before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once the raven finished up his coffee he looked back at the time and saw they had 10 minutes till they had to leave. He sighed and sat at the table.

Sasuke came into the kitchen, glancing awkwardly at his brother. He had no clue what kind of topic he could brig up to pass the time. It was already weird just being in the same room as his brother. Itachi blinked at his brother, the air becoming more awkward as a minute passed. "er, so I talked to Deidara last night..." he said in an unsure tone. Sasuke's eyes flared up suddenly. "Wait... he talked to you, and yet he couldn't have the time to text me back?" He questioned, as to why that was, was unknown to the younger Uchiha, and also upset him. He couldn't believe it and half of him didn't believe it. Ok so maybe it wasn't a giant thing to be upset about, but for Sasuke it was. Itachi shrugged, "I don't know you ask him" He sighed and looked back at the damned clock. "he said he was busy." he looked back at Sasuke

Sasuke frowned. "Busy?" He repeated and shrugged. "He probably had a lot of homework to do or something..." He said trying to re-assure himself. Sasuke finished eating and awkwardly looked at Itachi. "Yo are we going to school or not?" He asked even though he already knew the answer. Itachi sighed and stretched, "yea come on" he stood and grabbed his keys heading for the door. 'I wonder what Deidara was busy with...even if I don't like him dating Sasuke, I don't want him hurt.' he looked back at his younger brother then looked away. Sasuke caught that glance from Itachi but ignored it and went to the front yard. He got in the passenger side of the and noticed his sleeves were pulled up a little. He quickly pulled them back down to hide the recent scars he had made. The older raven buckled himself in, and looked over at Sasuke knowingly. He mentally sighed and started the car, pulling out of the drive way and heading towards their school.

Sasuke stared out the window awkwardly. He didn't like the silence between him and his brother. They usually had a good relationship... maybe he should break the silence... yea. "So... what did you dream about?" He asked casually. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the question, but answered, "well I was in a dark place with red skies. Crows and crosses were everywhere...strange really, but I was homicidal in my dream" his face twisted into a confused one. "I tried to kill Kakashi-Sensei in my dream...rather weird...What did you dream about?" Itachi asked, briefly glancing at Sasuke. Sasuke's finger tapped the door and he remembered the dream. he didn't really want to... say what he dreamed out loud in fear of how embarrassing it was. He had actually dreamed of him being in a pink maid dress and catering to Itachi... there was no way he was telling that to the weasel."Um... I don't remember..." he lied. The raven nodded, "I hate when that happens" he eyed the parking lot of the school. "hm, that seemed shorter than usual."Itachi shrugged, "well I guess we part from here" the raven grabbed his school stuff and got out of the car. He gave Sasuke a small smile and walked over to a friend who was waiting for him.

Sasuke got out of the car and started walking before he heard. "SAAAASUUUUKEEEE-KUUUN!" And was being hugged by Sakura. "Get off me now!" he snapped and pushed the girl away. Naruto ran up and frowned. "Sakura why are you always interested in Sasuke!" He asked and Sakura slapped the blonde. "Because he is awesome and perfect!" She stated and Sasuke inwardly wanted to kill that girl. He wasn't perfect... he was barely even sane... "BUT SAKURA IM WAY BETTER THEN HIM." Naruto yelled and Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "You two are idiots." He stated before heading to the entrance of the school building, being following by his two "friends".

Sasori woke up that morning and had gotten ready faster then usual. He made Chiyo survive with only one cup of coffee before forcing her to drive him to school, since he wasn't allowed to. Chiyo groaned and squinted her eyes at her grandson as she walked into the kitchen. "why must you wake up so early?" she yawned and stretched before pouring herself some coffee. "I don't even like to wake up this early..." she took a sip of her coffee, "you seem in a rush...you excited to see your boyfriend?" she chuckled lowly.

Sasori rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes. Yes I am. Now hurry up you old bat before I give you some five hour energy. Remember how badly that turned out last time?" He mocked. Chiyo rolled her eyes and chugged her coffee down. "happy now?" she said as she set the coffee cup inside the sink. Sasori nodded. 'now lets go." He said simply before leaving the room and head to the car. He quickly got in the passenger seat and waited. Stupid old hag and her slow ass. Said old hag smiled and grabbed her keys as she watched her grandson rush out the door. She got into the drivers seat before putting they key in the ignition and driving off. "patience is virtue" she smiled.

"Patience is the devil now hurry up hag!" He spat. Patience was his worst enemy and he hated waiting, absolutely hated it. Chiyo cackled, "fine fine, since you want to see him so badly." she hit the gas pedal and sped things up. This is why they shouldn't let old people drive. Either (1) they can't see and are very slow drivers or (2) insane driving speed demons. Sasori just gripped the handle thingy that kept him balanced and sat there comfortably. Letting Chiyo drive for so long, he's already gotten past the part were he has to throw up every time they get out. Now it's just minor queasy-ness. Cars honked and swerved out of the way, when the old hag drove fast and furiously. Some yelled and swore towards her. She just smiled and kept driving, humming sweetly. With a loud screech, she stopped the car in front of the school.

"Thanks hag" Was his only reply before Sasori grabbed his book bag and got out of the car. He silently started walking to the entrance of the school, slightly wondering were Pein was. Chiyo nodded and sped off. A bunch of police cars followed after. At the same time, Deidara was walking from the side of the school. He was sneaking off to the bathroom like he did every morning. No one ever came through the side doors, except him and occasionally Hidan. He was thankful for that.

Sasori spotted Deidara and quickly made his way into the side door. He was faster then people would guess. The red head grabbed onto Deidara's arm and turned him around. His first smiling face was replaced with something somewhat familiar to fury. "What happened?" He asked, his tone filled with a vile anger. He was pissed. What he saw was his perfect little blonde bruised and injured. Deidara squeaked when he was grabbed, "..." he looked up at Sasori then down. "it was just some guys from the straight school, un..." he mumbled.

Sasori's eyes flared and he didn't realize that his grip on Deidara's arm were tightening. Sasori let go and smiled softly, letting his hand run down the blondes cheek gently. "Deidara... when did they do this? How often? And what times? Oh and... why haven't you told anyone?" He asked, trying to hide his anger. He wasn't mad at Deidara, he was mad that the blonde hadn't told anyone and stopped it though. It seems like this had been going on for awhile though.

The blonde blushed as he felt Sasori's hand on his cheek. "ah...this morning, un...and usuallybefore and after school" he looked down, "they threatened me, un...I didn't really think anyone would care to know, un...my parents don't even know..." Sasori's fist clenched slightly and he sighed. 'Well then, seems like I'll be walking you home today. Go get cleaned up, Brat." Sasori ordered. He hated knowing that the ones he loved were being hurt, he wouldn't stand for it. He didn't even let people be mean to Chiyo who, as weird as she is, actually has problems standing up to some people. Deidara nodded with a small blush and quickly went inside to the bathroom. Hidan came around the corner and raised an eyebrow, "oi fucker! what are you doing back here? Where's Dei?"

Sasori blinked at Hidan. "Deidara is cleaning up in the bathroom," He said emotionless. Sasori honestly didn't know how it was so easy for people to hang around this guy. He was annoying in every possible way and it took all of Sasori's strength to not punch the dude in the face and beat him shitless. Hidan sighed and leaned against the building, "I swear...Jashin, he's like a damned chic. Takes his time in the bathroom. Especially when he's all moody. But it's funny how when he joined drama he got stuck in a girl's outfit" the albino laughed and took out a knife from his pocket and started poking a dead bird beside him.

Sasori's eye twitched slightly. "That's.. why he was in that... outfit?" He asked. Sasori couldn't remember if he had figured that out or not but he didn't like the thought. Hm maybe he could join Drama or something, to spend more time with Deidara. Hidan looked back up at the redhead, "oh ha! You saw him in the school girl outfit!" the albino laughed. "fucking funny, huh? Anko's a bitch." he said pointing his knife towards a female teacher, with purple hair and a dango stick in her mouth. "She gave me a detention for cussing in the hall, and she fucking cusses! What the hell, isn't that fucked up?"

Sasori looked over at Anko and nodded. "I suppose. though only stupid people would actually get caught cussing," He stated while glancing at Hidan and then looking back over at the drama teacher. "Yup that pretty much sums you up Hidan." Hidan stared a bit before whining, "ehhhhhh? fucking shit, man! That ain't cool." Deidara walked back out, "Hidan, un." the albino turned to his friend, "yea?" "shut up" Hidan whined and stabbed the bird, "fuckkkk, no fair! I don't like being ganged up on...it's...it's fu-" "detention" Anko said as she stuck a detention to his forehead, "and this dt slip is specially made just for you." she smirked and walked off. "they're made special just for you, un...just wow..." Deidara laughed. Hidan grumped and pulled the sticky detention slip off his forehead. "ha ha" he spat sarcastically.

Sasori shook his head. "see. you were caught. Only stupid people such as yourself may achieve that. Now," Sasori while turning to Deidara."Your in drama? What do you... erm... do in there?" He asked curiously. The blonde stopped laughing at his friend and turned to Sasori. "oh, drama? hm, well we usually just do small skits and sometimes musicals. Right now were working on a skit about our school, un. Which is why I was stuck in that outfit."

Sasori nodded and looked like he was deep in thought. "Mind if Ii join?" He asked even though he knew Deidara wouldn't mind at all and would probably be happy to have Sasori join. How hard could acting be anyways? After all he did manage to pretend to be scared and scare the shit out of Deidara last night. Sasori was pretty sure he could handle drama. Deidara's eyes lit up. "of course not, un! I'm sure Anko will let you!" he nearly squealed. "ha in your face Hidan!" the albino rolled his eyes, "even if red over there joins, I still say Drama is girly." Deidara smacked him upside his head, "Danna is not girly, un!" Hidan rubbed his head, "yea yea," he was smacked again.

Sasori's brown emotionless eyes stared at Hidan with no emotion. "To be able to join drama means you actually have talent... I don't think you could handle it anyways Hidan." He said simply. He was mentally laughing at how Deidara was acting about Sasori's manliness, though Sasori would have to agree that the only time he was ever really "girly" was when he baked. And he only baked in private. "I have fucking talent! I can kill five squirrels under three minutes!" Hidan complained. Deidara rolled his eyes and Hidan continued, "seriously those little fuckers are trying to kill me! Why do you think I have to kill them first?" the blonde deadpanned, "of course, un...I think I'm with the squirrels, they have a reason to try and kill you" Hidan gave a sad face, "b-but Jashin told me too!" the bell rang and people started to walk in the building, "right..." Deidara patted Hidan's head before heading in.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Pathetic." Was all he said before he turned and walked into the classroom. Taking his usual seat in front of Deidara. Sasori looked at the board and just ignored his work that was suppose to be done, and instead began sketching his next puppet design. Hidan stared before shrugging and walking inside the building too. In class Deidara rested his head on his hand, watching Sasori and regularly looking up at the board. His mind began to think about the rest of the day, 'hm, my two issues are Art and PE...Sasuke and Sasori...and me...' he bit his bottom lip. 'this is gonna be fun' he groaned quietly and began to doodle in his notebook.

Sasori kept sketching and getting distracted. Actually it wasn't very hard to get distracted when someone as sexy as Deidara was sitting right behind you. It was all Sasori could do to make him not look at the blonde. though he definitely wanted to. Maybe he could get a mirror later so he would be able to stare at the blonde all he wanted. The blonde licked his lips and looked out the window. He wasn't even half way through class and he was already bored. Again he groaned, 'couldn't the teacher be less boring, un?' he glared at the back of their teacher's head and sighed. Deidara looked back to Sasori, then smiled some.

Sasori's eye twitched at the teacher. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black stone. The stone looked small but it was very heavy. He threw the stone and and it hit the teacher in the middle of the head, making her fall over and pass out. "Free time," Sasori announced. Deidara's eyes widen at first then laughed, "wow, Danna" people started moving out of their seats and talking to one another. "I'm not even going to ask why you had a rock in your pocket" the blonde got up and sat in the seat in front of him turning around to face Sasori.

Sasori smirked and shrugged. "I got a lot of things in my pocket," He stated and poked the blonde's nose. "Things you will never know about." Sasori stood and grabbed his stone that was on the floor, before walking back to his seat. "So how did it go when you got home?" He asked Deidara. Referring to last night after Sasori dropped the blonde off. It was a good thing he did to. He needed to avoid those crazy Hentai's. Deidara blushed at Sasori's comment, "oh my parents were asleep so I snuck through my window, un. I am seriously glad my room is on the bottom floor" he smiled.

Sasori laughed a little and smiled just slightly. it was the best he could do. "Hmmph lucky. My room is on the third floor and even when I do manage to sneak in Chiyo is either waiting for me in my room sitting on my bed... Or pointing a rifle to my head when I walk through the front door," Sasori sighed like this was casual. "Crazy old bitch..." "...she is strange, un" Deidara laughed. "but a rifle...wow..." he licked his lips again, out of habbit. "hm, if my parents ever caught me...well you wouldn't see me for awhile, un." the blonde placed some hair behind his ear, "they think sending me to my uncle's is the best punishment. I've never actaully been there and I don't plan on it either, un"

Sasori thought for a moment remembering his uncle. There wasn't much to remember considering the guy is dead now. "Hm. How many family members do you have Brat?" Sasori asked. Deidara thought for a moment, "well my parents, uncle, and...my grandparents is all I know, un. My mom said that the others aren't part of the family anymore" he shrugged. "what about you Danna, un?" Sasori's eyes darkened a little. 'it's just me and Chiyo now..." He whispered. He doesn't consider his mother apart of the family since she is dead to the world right now, stuck in her dreams. "oh...I'm sorry, un" the blonde said in a respectful manner. People started gathering their stuff, as it was nearing time for them to be dismissed. The blonde kept sitting, since he already had his stuff in his lap.

Sasori shrugged. "Most of them deserved to die anyways." He said emotionlessly as he put his sketch book away. Sasori didn't mind that his father had been murdered he just wished his mother wasn't in that Comma... he missed her to much. Deidara nodded some, but didn't question it. "un...Danna why did you come to this school in the first place?" It was a question that floated around Deidara's head, but never asked. He assumed it had something to do with Sasori's grandma though.

Sasori blew some hair out of his face. "I get expelled a lot for... things... so Chiyo forced me to transfer here to embrace my inner 'gayness'... who knew she was actually... right about something for once." He said, though admitting Chiyo was right made Sasori want to barf. Deidara giggled, "your inner 'gayness' un?" the bell rang. "that's new" he smiled and stood with his books, "well off to another boring class we go, un" he stuck his tongue out.

Sasori smirked and picked up his books. "I still have my rock" He said while stepping over there still unconscious teacher and walking out of the room. Deidara giggled, "yay for Danna and his rock, un!" he smiled and walked beside Sasori. "I'm glad your in all my classes. more fun"

Sasori smirked and nodded. The rest of the day had been pretty weird, especially art and gym. Sasuke kept hanging around Deidara and he got a little to close for Sasori's comfort near Dei. But he had also talked to Anko and gotten a spot in drama, which was ok he supposed, and now Sasori and Deidara were walking home. Sasori had already texted Chiyo telling her he was walking Dei home. Deidara smiled almost nervously as Sasori walked him home. He was happy Sasori was with him, but still nervous because of the stupid straight kids. But he was 100% sure, his Danna wouldn't let them hurt him again. He swallowed when they were starting to approach the corner, where he was always beat up at.

Sasori put his arm around Deidara's shoulder barely noticing the kids as they approached the corner. "I think I should meet your parents soon. If that's alright with you." He said to Deidara. His dead emotion face showing as he just stared ahead of them while walking. He didn't care who the people that were hurting his blonde were, they were going to die, or at least be severally injured. Deidara blushed at the feeling and nodded, "Un, you can meet them whenever you want to Danna" he eyed the kids and edged slightly closer to Sasori. "well well, if it isn't little Dei-Chan?" a male with silver hair and glasses smirked. He examined the redhead, "who's this? Your little boyfriend?" the rest of the gang laughed.

Sasori stared at them coldly. "Yes. This is his boyfriend. Who might you be?" The red head responded casually, though the tone was slightly aggressive. The gang laughed, "well ain't that fucking cute!" a girl with reddish/orange hair snorted. The silver haired one rolled his eyes and fixed his glasses. "it doesn't concern you, who we are" the girl snorted again, "you tell em!" another male sighed and smacked her in the head, "shut it Tayuya"

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the bunch. He glanced behind him and looked at Deidara then back at the 'straights'. "These are the bullies?" He asked eying the bunch again. "Pathetic group I would say. Doubt they could last long when dealing with me." He said matter-of-factly. Sasori narrowed his eyes at the bunch. "Look four eyes. Why don't you go take your little "group" and go back to the nerd fair before I have to kick your ass." Tayuya immediately flared at being called a nerd, "WHAT THE FUCK! I'M NO NERD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" the male that smacked her before held her back. The so called four eyes scoffed, "I'd like to see you try. Besides its not like the blonde is anything special" he shrugged. "Kabuto-San, maybe we should ju-" "shut it Kimimaro!" Tayuya yelled trying to get out of his grip. "if the lil fucker wants to fight us I say bring it!" she smirked.

Sasori's eyes flared in anger. "Nothing... special?" He repeated as if trying to make it seem like they hadn't said that. Sasori's eyes suddenly had a dangerous look to them and he cracked his knuckles. "You son of a bitch... I'm going to fucking murder you." He laughed slightly and made his way over to Kabuto. Without saying so the red head maneuvered around the boy and grabbed his wrist, pulling it behind the white heads back and quickly yanking it. There was a ripping sound as Sasori ripped the boys arm out of socket. Kabuto's eyes widen and he screamed out in pain. Kimimaro and Tayuya stared at the scene before them. Kimimaro let go of Tayuya. "ah...well fuck..." Kimimaro rolled his eyes, "all talk no fight..." Tayuya growled and glared at the redhead. "I'll fucking show you!" she charged at the redhead. Kimimaro sighed and went to go help his silver haired friend.

Sasori waited until the girl was right in front of him before his foot went up and kicked her dead in the face. There was a crack as the girls nose broke and she fell backwards. he walked over and placed his foot down on the girls throat, making the weight heavier by the second. "Deidara is much more then you think." He said to everyone that was there. "He is... the only thing I'm living for... So I'll be dammed if a bunch of little brats are going to injure him." He said before slamming his foot down and crushing the girl's air ways. His eyes flickered over to Kimimaro and he began walking over to the male.

Kimimaro's eyes widen and went to say something but was cut off by another voice. "D-Danna?" the blonde stuttered slightly afraid. He didn't know what he was afraid of, but it was just in his gut. Kimimaro and Kabuto quickly helped Tayuya rushing off somewhere, leaving the blonde and the redhead alone. Sasori's eyes faltered and he almost chased after the bullies before he stopped and turned to look a Deidara. Sasori smiled like he hadn't just practically murdered that girl and broken that boys arm. "So... what were we talking about?" he asked quickly. He hated the way Deidara was looking at him... it made him feel sorta outcasted... but how else would he feel when he was practically a killing machine. Growing up the way he did... killing was the only way to survive. Sasori had gotten so good that he didn't even need a weapon anymore... how would that look in Deidara's eyes?

Deidara blinked and looked at the spot where the bullies just were. "D-Danna...thank you!" He squealed and hugged the male. Most people would have been freaked out and literally screaming and running away. But here was the blonde, hugging the redhead. "that was awesome, un!" he grinned up at the male. Sasori smiled and huggled the blonde back, preventing them from falling. "I told you that I wasn't going to let them hurt you anymore... now... lets go meet your... er... parents..." Sasori said in a slightly less excited tone. Deidara giggled a bit and took Sasori's hand in his own walking them to his house. He smiled back at Sasori with a blush.

Sasori walked, hand in hand with Deidara. His thoughtful yet calm expression on his face. He wasn't to excited to meet Deidara's parents, granted from what has heard from Deidara. The red head looked ahead of them, wandered just how far the blondes house was. Deidara couldn't stop blushing, it took all his will power to not glomp the redhead and smother him in kisses. He blushed more at the thought. The blonde looked around, they had about two more blocks til they reached his house. 'I wonder what my parents will say, un' he thought as they walked on.

Sasori glanced at the blonde and snickered slightly at the blondes red face. he couldn't wait till he had the blonde practically begging for his attention, which by how attracted Deidara was already, he was going to have him at that point soon enough. Once they arrived at his house he turned back giving Sasori a smile before entering, with the redhead in tow. "mother? father?" he said as he walked into the living room. "hm, I guess they're not back yet, un..." he let go of Sasori's hand and walked over to the couch. He raised an eyebrow. "queer..." he mumbled, "they usually leave a note" he shrugged.

Sasori walked into the house, it was pretty different from his... cleaner. He walked behind Deidara and let his arms wrap around the blondes waist, locking his fingers together once they met. "Something... wrong?" He asked in a seductive purr. Ok so... that was... instinct. Deidara's breath caught, "a-ah...no, un.." he stuttered, blushing hotly. This was unexpected. He never thought Sasori would do something like that. But who knows, Sasori was full of surprises.

Sasori snickered and hummed a little. "really?" He asked and glanced around. "Then were are your parents?" He question and slightly licked the blondes ear. he was getting the perfect reaction. The blonde almost squeaked at the contact, "o-oh..ah...they still might be...etto... at their study...un.." the blonde felt like puddy in the redhead's hand. Rephrase that, he felt like a puppet on strings being controlled by the puppet master.

Sasori smirked, indeed he knew who was controlling the strings in this relationship and well, he fucking loved it. Sasori rocked his hips slightly and hummed as he thought. "And just how long to you think that would take Dei?" He asked. "I'm a very impatient person and... If it will be awhile I might need something to entertain myself~" He purred into the blondes ear. The blonde practically melted. Deidara swallowed hard and closed his eyes, leaning back against Sasori. "etto...ah...maybe about half an hour, un..." he bit his bottom lip, "that or fifteen minutes, un..." if the redhead kept this up, the blonde was surely gonna have a hard on. And that only led to some mental and dirty thoughts.

"Hmmm... That sure is... interesting..." Sasori whispered and one hand reached down and began to stroke the blondes groin through the fabric. "Lots of time to waste... eh?" He purred before letting go of the blonde all together and going to sit on the couch. He was such a tease at times. Deidara's whole face was red as soon as he felt those torturous hands rubbing him. Then it suddenly stopped. Just like that! His eye twitched and looked down. He then turned his head to face the redhead. "what the hell, un!" he yelled in fury and embarrassment.

Sasori looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Now, now Deidara. I'm sure you've been taught to know better then to yell at your superiors~" He teased. Sasori was determined to keep Deidara wanting and not giving until the blonde simply couldn't take it anymore. "ah! wha- bu-!" he glared angrily at Sasori. "y-you caused this!" he said suggesting to his lower region. He pouted cutely. Deidara walked up to the couch cuddling Sasori's side, "why would you do that Danna, un?" he nuzzled his head into the crook of the redhead's neck. He looked up at him with glazed baby blue eyes. "so mean, un" he sighed and ran his finger's lightly down Sasori's chest.

Sasori glanced at the blonde, snickering slightly. The reactions he got were just so damn... cute. As much as he would love to go according to instinct and just molest the blonde right then and there, he had a plan... and his will power was obviously stronger then Deidara's. He looked at the blonde and just blinked. "I know I caused that," he said pointing to Deidara's lower regions," And for a good reason to." Deidara stuck his tongue out, "good reasons my ass, un" he shot a glare at the redhead. "I'll be back, un...cause I know you ain't gonna fix it" he poked Sasori's nose before getting off the couch, to go to the bathroom.

Sasori couldn't help but let out a laugh and he managed to shout," Have fun~" Before Deidara slammed the door behind him. Sasori grinned and looked around the living room. It was definitely... different. Deidara grunted as he entered the bathroom, "damn you Danna..." he cursed before staring down. "have fun...oh he's so gonna pay later, un.." He sighed before doing the dirty deed, of course moaning Sasori's name quietly. While he was in the bathroom, Deidara's parents decided to show up.

Sasori's eyes averted to the door and he cleared his throat. He calmly stood up and walked over to the bathroom door while knocking on it quietly. "Deidara I believe your parents are home~" He called. It was one thing to be in the house with Deidara's parents with Dei by his side... it was a completely different thing to be in the house... without Deidara near him to explain what he was doing there. The blonde eeped quietly, glad he had just finished. He flushed the toilet, as if he was just using the bathroom and nothing more. He quickly washed his hands and dried them before coming out. His parents stared at the redhead. "mind telling us who he is?" his mother said calmly, "ah...mother father, this is Sasori. Sasori my parents, un. He's my...ah..boyfriend." he blushed slightly. His parents eyed Sasori more. "hn..." his father grunted.

Sasori nodded at Deidara's parents. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He started. "I was walking Deidara home today and I felt that it was a perfect time to meet you." He explained with that calm yet knowing expression on is face. Deidara's mother gave a small smiled and nudged her husband. He grunted again and disappeared. She sighed, and then gestured for the boys to sit. "so Sasori," she sat down herself. "how did you meet our son?"

Sasori sat and carefully made eye contact with Deidara's mother. "I had been transferred to his school and... Ironically his locker was under mine." Sasori said remember there first meeting. he remembered how much Sasori hated Deidara that day, and how fast that feeling had changed. She nodded, "hm, what's your life at home, if you don't mind me asking" Deidara's father came back in and sat next to his wife, with an almost angered face. It was directed towards Deidara. The blonde bowed his head slightly, looking away.

Sasori thought for a moment. "I live with my grandmother... my father died when I was little and my... mother... isn't here right now..." Sasori lied about his mother but... that was to sensitive to discuss, Sasori was worried he might cry or something and the last thing he wanted to do was have Deidara's parents not like him. The blonde woman nodded, "well you seem like a rather good kid." she smiled some. Deidara's father mumbled something under his breath, causing Deidara's mother to frown. "anyways, you two boys can do as you please." she stated as she stood, pulling her grump husband up with her. They walked into the kitchen.

Sasori smiled as the women left and then relaxed. "Well they seem... nice." He said and he found his head twitching slightly. He quickly stopped and calmed himself. He hadn't realized how nervous he really had been about wanting Dei's parents to like him. Sasori cleared his throat a little. "I don't think your dad likes me very much..." Deidara blushed some and rubbed his arm, "ah...he don't like a lot of people" He looked over at Sasori and gave a small smile. "etto...wanna go to my room, un?" he definitely did not want to be in here, where his dad could glare and spy on them. No, he didn't want that. His dad was, well...in nicer words, he didn't per se like Deidara's sexuality.

Sasori nodded and stood. He almost went randomly through Deidara's house before he remembered he had no clue were Deidara's room was. "Alright then... er... lead the way." He said and waved his hand around signaling that Dei should lead. Deidara giggled a bit and took Sasori's hand leading him back to his room. They went down a hall and took a right, and then went down a small hall before entering right again. They were in his room. Deidara scanned his room. It was clean. He smiled happily. The last thing he needed was a messy room to make him look bad.

Sasori looked around. He was glad to be away from Deidara's parents. He doesn't remember much of how a parent should act... but that seemed about right and he didn't like it. The blonde then remembered something, that made him blush. He looked over at his easel. It was covered. He breathed a small relived breath, before sitting on his bed. He looked up at Sasori.

Sasori glanced around and then looked down at Deidara. His eyes saw an easel, but he was to lazy to worry about it. He put his hand son his hips awkwardly and mumbled,"sooo..." "...err.." the air was more awkward than an awkward turtle. Deidara blushed some and looked around, "right...I didn't plan on this being awkward, un" he gave a small smile. "no one ever really comes here, besides the Uchiha's...so yeah..." he said almost quietly.

Sasori tilted his head a bit, confused at the statement. Why were the Uchiha's coming over here? That didn't make much since, considering Itachi got on Sasori's last nerves and Sasuke...well...lets just say, if the boy went up missing, people should check his house first. "The...Uchiha's?" he asked questioningly. "oh...ah..yeah, ya know Itachi and his brother. Itachi's parents know my parents well. So they thought we'd get along great. Itachi ain't my favorite but, he's nice" the blonde said, leaving Sasuke out. He didn't feel comfortable talking about him, because he was afraid he'd say something he shouldn't have.

Sasori rolled his eyes at that statement. "If you ask me, which you didn't but I'm going to say it anyways, The Uchiha's are a load of crap." he said and sat down beside Deidara. "Plus...Itachi makes fun of my shortness..." Deidara giggled some, "well he's just Itachi" he gave a cute smile and tugged gently on Sasori's hair, "shortness, un? I say it's just another feature that makes you cute!" he blushed slightly.

Sasori gaped at Deidara then got an offensive look on his face. "Cute?" He hissed slightly, " I'm not 'cute' I'm what most would call sexy! Got it!" he said in a bit off anger. he didn't mean to sound mean, but he WASN'T cute. Sasori suddenly hoped that Deidara wouldn't get sad or upset at the redhead's tone. The blonde rolled his eyes playfully, "of course, Danna" he smiled. "but, you have your cute moments, un" yeah, it couldn't be helped. "plus, no need to get angry, un" he said with a small pout. "I know you said, 'you aren't nice' but you could tryyyy"

Sasori looked away stubbornly. "Look, you better be glad you have me. Don't expect much else," He stated, though keeping up such an attitude was becoming a bit hard with Deidara. Nothing he couldn't keep up until he knew the blonde had really earned it though. Deidara smiled, "I know, un" he gave the redhead a side ways hug, "but can I please hug you at least?" he looked up at him, "pleaseeeee, Dannnnaaa, unn!" he nuzzled his head into Sasori's neck. Sasori shifted slightly and then sighed, not seeing much harm in the matter."Fine...Hugs only...," he said grinned a little at Deidara. The blonde was the cute one out of the two, and he was definitely proving that at the moment. "yayyyy! thank you Danna!" he nearly squealed as he huggled his redhead. When he was hugging the redhead, he sat up straight with a big smile. 'Sasuke never made me feel this way...why does Sasori?' he thought. He knew from here on out, it was going to be harder and harder to keep his little secret going. But how long could he keep going?

Sasori smirked and ruffled Deidara's hair. It's not like he had problems with people coming in contact with him... it's just the things that happened to him when he was little destroyed most of the desire to hug or kiss someone. Strange thing was, Deidara had been making those desire's come back, strongly. Deidara squeaked, "ah! not the hair!" he used his arms to shielded his hair. He gave his Danna a sort of pouting look. "Danna, you messed my hair up, un!" he blushed and smiled. He looked up at his hair, cross eyed. "I-I...I can't see it..." he said trying to see his hair. He huffed and looked back at Sasori.

Sasori laughed some at the blonde. He poked the boys nose and smiled at him. "You look cuter that way, now stop pouting," he grinned and licked his lips a little, a strange thought appearing in his mind. Maybe he would...actually stay with Deidara. Perhaps, if luck was on his side, he would...get to...keep the blonde. The thought over joyed the redhead, though he didn't show it. Deidara blushed, "if you say so, Danna" he rested his head on the redhead's shoulder, "I like your laugh, un" he said before adding, "and your smile...hm, Danna...want to stay for dinner?" he asked looking up. "I mean, un...I had dinner with you, sooooo...I mean you don't have to if you don't want, un..." he started mumbling some, while blushing.

Sasori blinked, confused a bit, and looked down a Deidara. "Hnn? Do what?" He asked, hearing the blonde's murmur. Maybe he had said something he shouldn't have or Deidara was just talking to himself. Eh...hell if he knew. "ah, er...do you wanna stay for dinner...un?" he blushed even more if possible. He twisted some hair with his finger, "I mean y-you don't have to...cause I'll understand if you don't really wanna be around my parents" the blonde was a little nervous. He wasn't worried about how Sasori thought of his parents, but what they would say to him and stuff. He didn't want to lose his boyfriend over his parents again. No, not again.

Sasori face palmed. He felt like an idiot. How the hell did he not know Deidara was talking about that. Sasori laughed awkwardly, trying to pull it off like he knew the whole time. "Oh right, I um...knew that? Anyways, Yea, I'd love to. Not to mention I want to get to know your parents better," He said and quickly hugged Deidara. "I think that getting along with your parents, or at least knowing them better, its gonna be needed if I'm going to be keeping you," He laughed slightly and patted the blonde's head, slightly wondering how that sounded towards the blonde. Honestly Sasori didn't date often, due to the fact that most people didn't understand the way he meant for things to sound, and his attitude.

"awwwww Dannnna!" he said as he huggled Sasori back. "thank you! You're the best, un!" he smiled brightly. He then shot up like a spring. "I'll be right back" he walked to the door. Then suddenly, Deidara turned around. "stay right there..." the blonde once again walked out the door and left. 'he's trying! I really like him...' he blushed in thought and went to ask his parents if Sasori could stay for dinner. Not a doubt in his mind, his parents wouldn't let the redhead.

Sasori eyed the room and his eyes landed on the easel yet again. He blinked a few times and had the thought of, "I shouldn't go through his things" but it was to tempting. He quickly stood and and started to walk, but then stopped. Sasori bit his lip and shook his head, going to sit back down. He...couldn't... not yet, that is. Deidara smirked in triumph, as he out smarted his father again. "dinner will be done soon" his mother smiled. Deidara nodded and practically ran back to his room. He now had something new to put in his diary. NO LAUGHING! yeah he had one...but his mom got it for him. STOP LAUGHING! right...He collected himself before walking in.

Sasori looked up at Deidara and smiled. WHY THE HELL HAD HE TAKEN SO LONG? IF ONLY THE BRAT KNEW HOW FUCKIGN HARD IT WAS TO JUST SIIIIT THERE AND STARE AT THE COVERED FUCKING EASEL. Well, of course those two thoughts and emotions were easily hidden and instead, the red head tilted his head in question. "Well?" He asked. Deidara nearly squealed, nearly. "they said yes! Well, my dad was a bit tough to accept...but, it's all good now, un" he smiled and sat next to Sasori. "mom said dinner would be done soon." he layed back and stared up at his ceiling.

Sasori's eye twitched slightly. Hell... he has had to wait to many fucking times today... That was his main issue at the moment that he was trying to get over with. Of course, he doubted he would get being so impatient. Sasori falsely smiled and nodded at Deidara, laying down on his side, facing Deidara. "Well that's good to hear," he whispered. Sasori had the weird urge to nuzzle Deidara's arm, but he didn't. Deidara giggled and turned to face Sasori, "poor Danna. I may not know everything about you, but you made it very clear the first day. You don't like to wait." Deidara smirked and shrugged some, "Danna needs to learn patience, un?" yeah, he may really like Sasori, but it didn't change the fact that he would stop annoying him from time to time. It was worth it. That's how he learned some of Sasori's quirks.

Sasori's eye twitched slightly and his hand moved up, pinching Deidara's nose to were the blonde couldn't breathe through it. "Patience is not a virtue in my case," Sasori stated, not moving his fingers from the blonde's nose. "I don't intend in gaining any patience either," he said. "ahhhh Dannnaa, I don't like breathing through my mouth! It's weirdddd, unnn" he said and looked at the redhead's hand. "...I sound weird tooooo" he gave a sad face. "boys, time for dinner" his mother said from outside the door.

Sasori let go of Deidara's nose and laughed a little, sitting up when he heard Deidara's mother. It was about time he broke that awkward feeling between the three. But that weird thought of doing something completely stupid during super kept popping into his mind...Deidara rubbed his nose, "ouchies Danna" he pursed his lips and stood. The blonde gave a small smile, "well, un, I'm sure tonight will be fun." he said slightly sarcastically. "oh...and if my dad says anything really rude to you, I'm really sorry!"

Sasori grinned some,"Nah, I'm use to it. What with being raised by Chiyo and all...she's as rude as it gets..." he mumbled and then remembered something. He quickly pulled out his cellphone and texted Chiyo his plans, so she wouldn't have to go all granny smack down on him when he got home. Then he followed Deidara, after turning off his cell phone and putting it in his pocket.

Deidara smiled and nodded, "okey...just saying. He gets carried away sometimes" as they walked down the hall to his dining room, he remembered his first time meeting Chiyo...Yup, that was something NO ONE would ever forget. He shook his head and chuckled quietly to himself.

Sasori followed Deidara, hoping he didn't jack this up. He personally thought Deidara was lucky, not having to live with Chiyo. It was one thing meeting the old hag, and another living with her. Sasori wasn't sure what to do once they got in the dining room, though. Deidara's mother smiled politely as her son and boyfriend walked into the living room. Sure, she didn't really like the idea of her son dating another male. But, he was the only son she would have. Deidara sat down in a seat and looked up at Sasori with a smile, patting the seat next to him. His father kept his eyes adverted and didn't say much.

Sasori quietly sat down were Deidara gestured. He instinctively had set his eyes and expression to that dead, emotionless phase. he had a thing with showing people he didn't particularly like or know very well see his emotions. Though he was trying to open up a bit for Deidara's parents, though he knew he would have to...stretch the truth to get on there good sides. Deidara's mother whipped back into the kitchen and brought food out to the table, serving everyone. Once that was done, she lastly took her seat. "thank you, mother, un" Deidara said politely. She nodded and her husband grunted.

Sasori managed a smile and thanked Deidara's mother as well. Not as polite as Deidara had, but hey, at least he had thanked her. The room was a bit awkward right now so Sasori decided to bring up a topic. "So... what kind of occupation do you two take on?" he asked curiously while eating a bit. he was actually curious to know what jobs his loves parents had. "I work down at the Pentagon" the blonde's mother said and then gave her husband a knowing look. "hm, I work with the Uchiha police force." he said eying the redhead. Deidara slightly frowned and stayed quiet. Deidara's mother nodded, "Teijo and Fugaku are great friends" she smiled a smile almost similar to Deidara's.

Sasori nodded in somewhat understanding then got a confused look on his face. "The Pentagon? I'm sorry but I'm not familiar with that place. I don't leave home to often so... I wouldn't know..." He stated. truth was he almost never left his house. Te only times he did leave were when he was forced to go and when he really, REALLY wanted to. He would put anything that had to do with Deidara under the really, REALLY wanting to category, though.

"The Pentagon is basically a big office, for military men and women. And other stuff you kids would find boring. But, it pays" she said. Her husband eyed Sasori more. "father it;s not polite to stare, un..." Deidara said in a quiet voice. A grunt and his eyes were adverted. "so when do you think I'll be able to meet your grandmother?" Deidara's mother asked, not noticing the small glaring contest between her son and husband.

Sasori nodded at the information he had gotten about this Pentagon spot. "That sounds interesting," he stated. Honestly Sasori had some interest in these things. It was when he heard about his grandmother that he faltered slightly. "Oh um... My grandmother... She isn't really the type that likes to meet others. She's...Shy...," Sasori lied. He absolutely didn't want to let Deidara's mother meet Chiyo. The witch would completely ruin the very bond that Sasori was trying to create between Mr. and Mrs. Iwa.

Deidara had to bite his lip to keep a straight face and not burst out laughing when Sasori had said his grandmother was 'shy'. His mother nodded, believing the younger boy. "that's simply adorable! My mother use to be the same way." she gave a small laugh. When Deidara's mother and father were busy talking to each other, Deidara turned and faced Sasori. The amusement in his eyes, could only hold how much he was dying from laughing on the inside.

Sasori felt like dying. Calling Chiyo 'shy' was a compliment in his eyes... that was terrible. Sasori gave Deidara a "Don'..laugh." look before he ate a little more. Sasori knew that Deidara didn't believe him one bit about what he said to Chiyo but... convincing Deidara wasn't his objective. Deidara smirked and waved his hand, as if saying 'yeah, yeah. I know!' the blonde ate more and talked here in there. Deidara's father was the first to finish. He left the table without a word and went to his office area.

Sasori had tried to bring up a topic as much as possible, keeping the conversation going. He wanted to at least get on Mrs. Iwa's good side. Though he had a feeling he was leaning to that side fairly easily. Sasori had a feeling that Deidara's parents were going to have to get use to him, because he was planning on sticking around.

Deidara's mother actually liked him. Out of all the guys her son had dated, he was on top. "I see why Deidara likes you so much" she notice her son blushing and slowly slinking in the seat. "Teijo was like you, but then he turned into a grump" she playfully rolled her eyes. She then stood and gathered all the dirty dishes. "I trust that Deidara will be in good hands with you" she started to head to the kitchen, "just try not to do anything inappropriate" you could hear the laughter in her voice. "ahhh mother..." Deidara whined, as he hid his face with his hair.

Sasori barely noticed the tone in Mrs. Iwa's voice. he didn't really care. Sasori just nodded and patted Deidara's head. "Fwy, I saw every time you blushed," he said and chuckled a little. "Dannnaa" the blonde looked up at him. "it's not funny...she's embarrassing" he said as he made gestures with his hands, emphasizing it to the max. "and my dad...well yeah...he really hates you, un...I've never seen him so quiet at dinner" he gave a smile, "that's a point for you Danna, un" he gave a small laugh.

Sasori grinned and shook his head. "Pleeease. Chiyo is far more embarrassing then your mother. Hnn and I don't really think I mind your father hating me. He's gonna have to suck it up i suppose," Sasori said and leaned back a little in his chair. Mrs. Iwa reminded Sasori a bit of his own mother. It was a little painful to see the two's similarities, so he decided to stop thinking about it. "meh" Deidara thought for a moment, "maybe Chiyo is more embarrassing...but only to you, un." he chuckled. "eh, that reminded me. Fugaku's coming over with his family for dinner tomorrow...again." the blonde rolled his eyes, "I think he's in love with my dad or something...what if they had a secret affair! Un! my god that's creppy...me and Itachi would be...brothers" he gave a faked horrified look.

Sasori laughed and then suddenly had a mental picture of that. Sasori's expression turned horrified and then disgusted. He blinked a few times as his expression slowly changed back into nothing. That was disturbing. So... he still obviously had issue with the whole guy and guy thing... oh well he was working on it. Deidara grinned over at Sasori, "pretty messed up, un?" he laughed some, "hey Danna," he looked at the ceiling again, hands behind his head, "do you think I'm annoying?" He always pondered what Sasori was thinking of him.

Sasori looked at Deidara. "yes. You can be annoying. But you can also be caring, sweet, cute, funny, reckless, and many others. Everyone's annoying in some way so that question isn't very accurate..." He said and then wondered if Deidara had even understood most of it. Oops he kinda went a little... wordy there. "you really mean that Danna, un?" sure it was a lot of wording, but he understood the parts of what his Danna thought of him. "that's probably the nicest thing someone's actually said to me...well I mean people have told me I'm nice and stuff." he blushed slightly, "but you just kinda list on and makes me feel special, un."

Sasori blinked and smiled slightly. he was wondering how nothing he said seemed to insult Deidara. Either Deidara was very good at understanding the redhead, or he was to stupid to pick out the bad parts that he accidentally said. Sasori was hoping for the first option. "You are special, it's only fair that you feel special," Sasori said finally, after thinking a bit. "Danna, I swear my cheeks are gonna burst into flames because of you" he put his hands on his cheeks, "you make me blush a lot, now my cheeks are gonna burn forever" he then grinned, "I can only imagine you going pervy on me" he snickered, "just kidding, un!" he let his eyes stare into the redhead's, "there's one thing I can't understand about you, un."

Sasori blinked for a few minutes and got the idea of him going pervy. poor Deidara might have a heart attack if he did that. Sasori stared into Deidara's eyes as well, of course his had little to no emotions. "And what is that?" He asked the blonde. "you can be sweet and charming, but then theirs still a bitterness. On the inside, your a generous and caring person to those close to you...but it's all masked up behind that bitterness.." Deidara stretched his arms, "but," he smiled, "whatever might be the reason...it's something I'm not gonna bother you about, un"

Sasori quietly stared at Deidara. Thank god there was something the blonde wasn't going to be nosy about. he shifted a bit and just nodded. A response didn't seem necessary and he, honestly, would love to tell Deidara everything... But there was just to much pain and memories that he spent every minute of his life fighting to subdue. "I'm mystery," was all he could manage. Deidara smiled and reached over and gave his Danna a hug, "and that's what makes you special, un" he then scooted closer, almost sliding into the redhead's lap, but remaining on his chair, "if you ever do tell me, I promise not to speak a word about it." he smiled, "yeah, I'm blonde, but I don't believe in stereotypes, so don't you ever try that with me, un" he smirked.

Sasori smiled a little. "Maybe later in life I'll tell you," Sasori said and he patted Deidara's head. "Eh, but I'm not special, and don't go whining and disagreeing with me, because I'm not." He stated. If anything Deidara was far more special then Sasori would ever be. Deidara had a loving family, good looks, tons of friends. Practically everything Sasori wanted but couldn't get. "sure sure Danna, but I can always think it, despite what you say" Deidara said with a hint of playfulness, "besides, we're practically the same, un?" he placed his hand on top of Sasori's head, "you got hair," he put his hand on his head, "I got even more hair, un" he smirked, "I'm a natural blonde, you're a 'I'm not to sure, cause I never got to find out the first day, un' "

Sasori rolled his eyes and looked at Deidara. "I told you, I'm a natural red head. And I have a fucking good reason not to show you my proof you perverted little brat," Sasori said, half teasing the boy. Sasori had issues with showing his skin, especially since he had that... scar on his back. it was given to him by his worthless uncle who practically spent all his free time torturing Sasori. "hehe, I don't know Danna" Deidara laughed. "you could of been lying, un. But, then again...I really don't think you would have a reason to lie about that...unless you're small" the blonde blushed, "well enough bout that, don't want my mom to walk in and have a heart attack."

Sasori couldn't help but smack Deidara in the back of the head. "That's the last thing I am brat, now shut up," he said in annoyance. Honestly, you would think that Deidara would lay off the annoyance levels but, no. "ouch Danna" Deidara grinned and shrugged, "can't take a brat's word if he doesn't know, un?" he smiled, "hey Danna? I have another question for you. It's really important"

Sasori sighed and looked at Deidara. "What is it, Brat?" He said in a slightly pestered tone. It's not like he had a problem with Deidara asking him things its just... Well he wasn't very sure. He always seemed to get that way when people tried to learn things about him.

"remember when we were passing notes in class" the blonde gave a small smile, "wellllllll, I was wondering if you would still take me up on that offer, un" he shrugged and looked down, "I know it's not really your thing and you told me it was stupid and illegal and yada yada." Deidara looked back up, "but, I really want you to go see fireworks with me sometime, un!" he then gave a solemn sigh, "but, if you don't want to come, surely I could take someone else...maybe Hidan...Itachi...Sasuke..." he continued to list names of people. He really wanted his Danna to go with him.

Sasori sighed and looked at Deidara. "I...will come... but... don't expect me to... be paying to much attention... on one condition, though," Sasori said and then got a glorious idea. He had been planing to go alone, but not anymore. Deidara's eyes lit up like Christmas morning, "anything Danna! Name it and I'll do it!" he said eagerly. On the inside, he was squealing like a fangirl.

Sasori smirked and twirled a bit of Deidara's blonde locks in his fingers. "I'm having a museum exhibit open up. A few of my puppets and my fellow... craftsman's art are going in there. If I go to your fireworks thingy, you have to come to my Exhibit opening." He stated.

Deidara blushed and nodded, "hm museums...I dunno Danna" he giggled, "of course I'll go, un! So basically, we both get to show each other our arts" he then changed his smile to a serious face, "you're not gonna make me cross-dress, right? Cause if you do, I will slap you, un" he didn't enjoy it, but only would put up with it in Drama. Only cause the teacher scared him a little. Women and pointed dango sticks do NOT belong together.

Sasori scoffed. "Your kidding right? Cross-dressing is against my belief. Why the hell do you think I hate Chiyo so much?" He said and shrugged a little. Sasori didn't like the idea of going to the light show thingy but if it made Deidara happy then... he would manage. Though this meant he would need alloooot of patience. He might wanna steer clear from Chiyo for the day.

Deidara smiled, "good, un...oh but, watch out in drama" he beamed in happiness, "even though you probably won't like the fireworks, thanks for coming, un." it meant a lot for the blonde. And when they went to go see them, he would treasure that day always. Also, he'd get to see Sasori's art. Sure he didn't believe art was eternal, it didn't stop him from saying his Danna was talented.

Sasori nodded and looked at the time. it was getting pretty late, he should probably go or else that demon inside Chiyo might just get unleashed. "Well I gotta go... I guess I'll see you tomorrow Dei," Sasori said and stood. Deidara nodded and hugged the redhead, "see ya Danna" he let him go and smiled. He really REALLY liked Sasori.

And so the night ended, both boys fell asleep with high hopes of the other. And though everything seemed peaceful, that was not given. For deep in the basement of the red headed boys house, laid a demon. That demon was stirring doom and cackling all at once, awaiting the boys wake.


	6. Chapter 6 sickness

**Omg hey guuuys we finally got another chapter done! YAY! Ok so the chapters are going to be done differently from now on. The story is technically turning into a Itasasu and a Sasodei. So for one chapter (such as this) we will do only Itasasu, then for the next, we will do Sasodei.**

**Oh and we also added sasuke's dad but we noticed that we said he was dead earlier, so we changed it to where he is just barely around.**

**Disclaimer: sadly, we don't own Naruto… SADDDDDDLY**

Sasuke woke up that morning two hours early. He had a terrible time sleeping last night and he wasn't sure why. The young Uchiha had made his way out of his bedroom and curled up on the couch, attempting better sleep but instead going into a restless kind that no one likes. It was practically pointless, but he still tried.

Itachi woke up, a minute before his alarm started going off. He groaned and hit it, not caring if it broke. With a sigh and a ruffle of his hair, he went to go make some coffee. Not even noticing, the younger raven on the couch as he passed by.

Sasuke opened his eyes lightly and looked up, watching Itachi go into the kitchen. he shakily stood up and made his way in there. he was so tired that he found himself leaning against his brother for support, He didn't say anything though.

Itachi felt pressure on his back, "Sasuke?" he turned around and caught the younger in his arms. "Sasuke? What happened?" he left his coffee and sat down on the couch, pulling Sasuke into his lap.

Sasuke's eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep. His arms wrapped around Itachi's neck. he barely knew what was going on but he felt like he was falling from a cliff. He felt scared so he had thrown his arms around the closest thing, which was his brother.

Itachi held his brother closer. He was a bit surprised when Sasuke flung his arms around him. But, he couldn't say he didn't like holding his brother. He ran his fingers through the younger's soft raven hair. "don't worry, Sasuke. I'll protect you" when he had seen how much paler Sasuke looked, he was pretty sure he got scared real good. But, didn't know what or how that something scared him.

Sasuke rested his forehead on his brothers chest when he heard his brothers. He felt a surge of warmth run through him, but he ignored it. The boy felt a bit sick at that, but he just wanted to get over whatever was wrong with him right now so he could go to school. He needed to see Deidara.

"Sasuke?" he whispered, not knowing if he was asleep or not. If Sasuke was sick, Itachi wouldn't mind breaking his perfect attendance to care fore his little brother. Though, Sasuke wouldn't probably like that, he'd do it anyways!

Sasuke coughed slightly and then blinked his eyes open. it was hard to keep them open but he was barely managing. The only thing he could make out was that Itachi was holding him in his lap, everything else seemed blurry.

Itachi frowned slightly, looking at his brother. He looked terribly ill. "do you wanna stay home today, Sasuke? I think it would be best if you did..." he said with a kind and caring voice, very different from his monotonous voice.

Sasuke slowly shook his head no before having a fit of coughs. He didn't want to stay home and he didn't want Itachi staying home to care for him. It's not like he didn't want Itachi to care for him, he didn't want Itachi's attendance record messed up due to him. Sasuke tried to move and sit up but he pretty much failed and fell back onto Itachi's chest.

His mind was made up, "you're staying home" Itachi said in a gentle yet firm voice. He sat up some, before standing up, holding Sasuke. "I'm taking you to my bed, I'd say it's a lot comfier than the couch." the raven said already working his way to the stairs.

Sasuke made some weird pained groan when he was lifted and he, for once, didn't object. He felt terrible and Itachi's bed sounded very nice right now. Hopefully he would be feeling better by tonight so he could go to Deidara's house. That's what he was hoping.

Using one arm and his knee, he supported Sasuke and pulled back the covers to his bed. Then gently, he placed Sasuke down on his bed, covering him up. "you just get some rest, okey?" he said moving the hair away from Sasuke's forehead. "I have to call the school and stuff, I'll be back" with that said, he stood up and kissed Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke winced slightly, coughing some. What the hell was wrong with him? "Nnnnn..." Sasuke groaned and rolled onto his side. He was blushing from being kissed so he pulled the covers over his head, coughing a bit more.

Itachi smiled at his brother. Sometimes he was just to adorable. The older raven then walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone, calling the school explaining the situation. "yes, I'm sorry I won't be able to attend school today. Nor will Sasuke. He's sick and I have to take care of them" the office lady started to coo and say it was okey and that they would have someone send their homework. Itachi thanked her before hanging up.

Sasuke pulled the blanket back down when Itachi had left and he frowned. This was crap. Pure and utter crap. He should be allowed to go to school no matter what Itachi says. Sasuke sat up with some struggle and got out of bed. He walked to the dresser, which was close to the door, but had to stop and lean on it. His cheeks were red from whatever the crap was wrong with him and it was getting harder to stand.

Itachi sighed and grabbed a thermometer. When he got back to his room, he saw his brother leaning against the dresser. "Sasuke? Why are you out of bed" he walked over to him and supported him.

"I...dun wanna...lay down!" he said stubbornly as Itachi helped him stand. He couldn't just lay there all day when he KNEW that the stupid red head would be flirting on his Dei. He didn't know what was with Sasori, but he didn't like the guy at all.

The older raven gave a stern look, "Sasuke you're sick, you have to sleep or at least lay down" he walked his brother back to his bed, sitting him down. "I know you miss, Deidara...but, you can always text him after you get some rest. What has you all worked up?" his eyes softened and looked almost sad.

Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away angrily. "Nothing!" He lied. he didn't want to tell Itachi, and Itachi couldn't make him. That simple. Plus he didn't like thinking of the red head being close to Deidara.

Itachi frowned and nodded, "just please lay down and rest...if you feel better after, I'll take you to school if you want" though he didn't want to, he would. He loved his brother so much, that he'd do almost anything for him.

Sasuke stared at Itachi for a minute and nodded, laying down and putting the covers back over himself. He sighed, wishing he was at school right now, sorta. He could do without Naruto...and Sakura... and Sai...but Gaara...he was cool.

Itachi gave a small fake smile and dangled the thermometer over his mouth. "temp check" he tapped it against his lips. It made him want to lean down and kiss them.

Sasuke blinked and opened his mouth, waiting for the thermometer. He hated getting his temp checked because it always hurt the bottom of his tongue. He had issues with not breathing through his mouth as well.

Itachi could feel something boiling in his lower regions. He shook his head and put the thermometer in Sasuke's mouth. Now was not the time for perverted thoughts. 'later' he mentally said.

Sasuke had closed his mouth around the thermostat and waited patiently, breathing through his god freakin nose, until it beeped. He had a temperature of 101.2.

Itachi took the thermometer out of his mouth. "hm, I think we have some fever medicine downstairs." he stood up and walked to his door. "I'll go check, you rest." he said, before going downstairs.

Sasuke groaned in agony, if he was told to rest one more time he was going to choke Itachi. He laid there, though, in hope that he would feel better soon so he could get to school and stop that sick bastard from harming Deidara.

The older raven squinted his eyes as he read the labels on the medicine bottles. "hm...Laxative..no...Anthrax...nooo...hm..ah Motrin!" he said grabbing the bottle and some water. He knew it didn't taste to good. With a small smile he went back upstairs.

Sasuke was laying down, his hair was a mess. By mess he meant it was all down and what not, not in its usual spike position. He hated it when his hair was like Itachi's because people said he looked just like him. He was ALWAYS getting compared to his "perfect" brother, which is why he does his hair like that, to make him different.

Itachi came back in the room and crouched down by the bed, facing Sasuke. He poured the right amount of Motrin into the small cup and held it to Sasuke's lips. He now noticed his brother's hair. "your hair looks...like a mess." he gave a playful smile.

Sasuke frowned and his eye twitched a little. "Shut up! You know I haven't had the chance to spike it!" He said angrily. That's when he noticed the Motrin and his eyes widened. He HATED medicine. He hated medicine more then he hated Sasori, that was saying something. "I'm not taking that!"

Itachi poked his forehead gently, "yes, I know. You still look like o' Sasuke" he gave a smile. On the inside he was thinking, 'oh my Kami...so rapable!' the older raven gave him a look, "you have to take it"

Sasuke shook his head rapidly. "No!" He said quickly, closing his mouth tightly so no medicine would enter. He wasn't taken any, especially not that dreadful stuff.

The older raven sighed, "do you want to get better?" he put it up to Sasuke's lips again. "besides, remember what I said? You can go back to school, if you feel better" he then took a quiet deep breath, "so take the medicine and you'll get to see Deidara" 'even though it hurts to see you with him' he added in thought.

Sasuke eyed the medicine and hesitantly opened his mouth, regretting every second of it. Why did Itachi have to pull that card on him? It was unfair and made him do things, such as taking medicine. Sasuke believed that medicine should be banned from society, who cares if other brats are sick, our parents/older brothers make us take it for there evil enjoyment!

Itachi smiled, as Sasuke drank down the medicine. He held in a chuckle when he saw his little brother shudder and make a face at the bitter taste. "here" he said handing Sasuke the water bottle. The older cupped the medicine lid back on and stood, "well I'll be downstairs. If you need something just text it" he said placing Sasuke's phone on the nightstand next to the bed. "and no, I did not go through your room. It was in the kitchen." Itachi gave a small caress to Sasuke's cheek before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke started gulping the water almost immediately when Itachi left, then he made weird choke sounds, trying not to barf the water up. He stopped everything and wiped his mouth, wondering why Itachi made him do that. Yes, Itachi was out to get him. Sasuke had awkwardly denied his feelings with Itachi, so he was out to get him. That must be it.

Itachi looked into mirror and fixed his hair. He really hated these family dinners now. It made the raven feel awkward and kinda sad. Sasuke would basically just talk to Deidara the whole time, while he was stuck talking to the parents. That was one of the downsides of being a prodigy. In ways, he was jealous of Deidara. Most people would find that hard to believe, but he was. Itachi was jealous because, Deidara wasn't expected to be perfect and mature. Also, he wasn't Sasuke's older brother, so he could date him. Incest was wrong, but he couldn't help his feelings.

Sasuke was fixing his hair. He felt good enough to go to the dinner, which was good for him. He couldn't wait to see Deidara. He smiled brightly at the thought of Deidara. He was loving these family dinners more and more now.

As Itachi was about to open his door, Fugaku came in. "ah, I see your ready" Itachi nodded, "yes father" "hn, go get your brother" Fugaku said before walking off. Itachi grunted in acknowledgment. He knocked on Sasuke's door, "Sasuke, are you ready?"

Sasuke opened his door and nodded. "Mhmm" He made that noise or...hum and then walked out of his room.

Fugaku got into the car and waited for his sons. This was basically the only time he saw his sons. Itachi got into the passenger seat, leaving his brother in the backseat.

Sasuke got in the back seat, not really caring to see his dad. He just fastened his seat belt and stared out the window. The drive was quiet and the air was thick as pea soup. Which reminded Itachi, 'I hate pea soup...' sure it was random, but hey it passed the time. The raven pulled out his cellphone and texted Deidara he was thirty minutes away.

In the next thirty minutes they pulled up at the Iwa residence. "now, be on your best behaviors" Fugaku said sternly. Itachi nodded and got out of the car. Sasuke barely noticed what his dad said and made some "Uh yea sure" phrase as he eagerly got out. He didn't care what his dad said, so why would he be good? He was just excited to see Deidara.

Fugaku and Itachi walked up to the door, Itachi knocking. Deidara answered, his hair a little disheveled. "oh, un...hehe...come in" he said with a small blush, smoothing out his hair and stepping out of the way. Fugaku gave a small smile, "thank you, Deidara" he took off his coat and shoes, then walked over to Teijo. Deidara smiled at Itachi. Itachi gave a smile back.

When Sasuke got in he hugged Deidara quickly then took a few steps back. "Hey. Sorry I wasn't at school today, I wasn't feeling well..." Sasuke admitted and looked up at Deidara. He was younger then Deidara, which sucked since Dei was already so tall. He was shorter then Sasori...which was crap right there. Luckily, unlike the red head, he had a bottom locker. Deidara smiled some, "its okey, un. Though it was lonely without you" he hugged Sasuke. "oh, also I have you and Itachi's homework, un"

Sasuke smiled at Deidara. 'HE WAS LOENLY WITHOUT ME!' he squealed on the inside. Sasuke nodded,"Ah,thats right. Thanks Dei!" He grinned. The blonde giggled, "you're welcome, un. I'll give it to you after dinner, so you don't have to hold onto it through dinner" he smiled and led the Uchiha's to the living room. "so what do you guys wanna do before dinner is finished, un?" Deidara plopped down on the couch.

Sasuke shrugged, coughed slightly, and sat down a little far from Deidara, but still beside him. He didn't care, so long as he was with Deidara. How weird to have Itachi in the same room. Itachi just gave a small grunt, "anything happen at school?" Deidara thought for a moment, "nope, not really...well if you count Hidan coming into the drama room and being a dumb arse like expected of him, un" Deidara laughed a little. "I think Anko is close to killing him" Itachi chuckled, "typical Hidan"

Sasuke looked away awkwardly. He didn't really know or like Deidara's friends, especially Sasori, so talking about them was...weird. He just smiled and pretended to laugh some. Deidara gave a grin, "though if Anko doesn't kill him, Sasori will" the older raven smirked, "a fiery temper to match his hair, lovely" Deidara nodded, "he's still a good friend, un" After a few more minutes of talking, dinner was done and everyone at the table eating.

Sasuke had been completely quiet and ignored the entire conversation when Sasori was brought up. He hated that guy cause even his BROTHER liked him. It was annoying and he was as glad as duck in water when dinner was called. Teijo and Fugaku were engaged in their own conversation, while Itachi was talking to Deidara's mother, and Sasuke and Deidara talking.

Sasuke was completely lost in his conversation with Deidara about fireworks. He was half listening to the other conversations, but mostly paying attention to Deidara. Itachi raised an eyebrow during his and Deidara's mother's conversation. "Sasori ate dinner with you guys?" she nodded, "he's Deidara's boyfriend, didn't you know?" the raven was surprised, 'since when did Sasori and Deidara start dating...but, I thought...' "he's such a sweet boy" she smiled. Itachi nodded, "he's...nice" he said, still lost in thought.

Sasuke barely noticed anything, Sasuke just tilted his head at Deidara. He wasn't eating since his stomach still wasn't agreeing to food. "Ah, I don't get... How do the left over firework things in the sky burn people when they get to the ground..." He asked, awkwardly confused. Deidara giggled, "silly, Sasu! They burn people because they're still hot from before. Some of them cool down before they reach the ground" the blonde stated and ate some more. "you get it now, un?"

Sasuke nodded a bit. "I guess...so..." he said, still pretty much confused but wanting to drop the topic. He wasn't as smart as Deidara when it came to firework, but he was learning. The blonde was about to say more, but was cut off by the sound of music coming from his pocket. He pulled out his cellphone, "excuse me, un" Deidara stood up and went into the living room, texting back something. A few seconds later, he came back, "sorry, un" he said apologetically. Sasuke waited patiently, making sure that he stayed in the 'looking healthy' area. The truth was that he felt terrible, but he wasn't going to say that aloud. "Oh it's fine," Sasuke said while smiling at Deidara. Sasuke thought for a moment and then remembered something. "Oh hey, Dei, I heard that you were going to the fireworks show. Can I come?" He asked and watched Deidara closely.

Deidara mentally froze. oh shit. "oh the firework show?" he asked with a smile. "I don't know if I'll being going or not. Cause I have to turn in my extra credit project in, un" he lied. Thank whatever deity that he took drama and could play this smoothly.

Sasuke pouted some and crossed his arms. "Can't you do that later? I thought it would be fun for us to go..." He mumbled, honestly just wanting to make Deidara happy. It seemed like he didn't want to go with Sasuke, but that couldn't be it, right?

The blonde was beginning to panic inside, "I'm sorry Sasuke, I wish I could! Un, you know how much I would love to go with you" he smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "I promise we can go to the next one together" the blonde said.

Sasuke got a sad expression and nodded. "Ok..." He whispered and looked away from his food. "Um... I'm going to go... to the restroom.. excuse me..." He whispered. Sasuke felt like he had to puke so he stood and started to leave the room. The boys vision got fuzzy and he wound up hitting the ground roughly before he knew it, unconscious. Dammit, maybe he shouldn't have lied about feeling better.

Deidara frowned at Sasuke's saddened expression. He didn't want to lie to him but, he couldn't tell the raven he had asked Sasori to come already. The blonde sighed and went back to eating. However, everyone's heads turned as they heard a rather loud thump. Itachi and Deidara were the first out of their seats. "Sasuke!" Itachi gasped as he ran over to the boy, picking him up off the ground. Fugaku and Deidara's parents followed in. Deidara's mother gasped, "oh the poor boy!" Itachi shook his head, 'I knew you were still sick' "looks like, we have to take our leave" Fugaku sighed, "it was a pleasure having you over for dinner, Fugaku-Sama" Deidara's father said. Fugaku nodded and motioned for Itachi to follow. The older raven sighed and picked his brother up, Deidara ran back to his room and grabbed their homework and followed them out. The Iwa family waved as the Uchiha's drove off. "foolish brother" Itachi whispered, now in the back with his unconsciousbrother.

Sasuke felt himself being lifted and he heard voices, but he couldn't get out of the state he was in. The boys skin was paler then usual and he felt terrible, even when sleeping. The boy, without realizing, moved himself closer to Itachi while in the back of the car, laying his head on Itachi's lap.

Itachi smiled as the boy snuggled himself closer to him. "we'll call the family doctor as soon as we get home." Fugaku stated sternly. "yes, father" Itachi said back, monotonously. The raven caressed the boy's pale cheeks.

Sasuke blushed slightly in his sleep and turned a little, his nose touching Itachi's stomach.

Itachi sighed as he sat on the couch, waiting for the doctor to come down and tell him what was wrong with his little brother. He looked over at Fugaku, 'why the hell was he still here? Didn't he have some fucking work to do?' he cursed in his head...He spent way too much time with Hidan. He looked back up at the stair case and saw the doctor coming down.

The doctor made his way down and sighed. He walked over to Fugaku and shook his head some. 'I'm not sure how, but Sasuke seems to have caught Pneumonia" He said while handing the father a bottle of pills. "He should take this once every night and needs a lot of rest. He should get over it soon, but until then I don't think school would be a good idea." He explained.

Fugaku nodded, "thank you Dr. Hiroshima" he said taking the pills. Once the doctor left, he tossed the pills to Itachi, "make sure he takes those, I will be in my office do not disturb me, unless it is in emergency" he stated harshly, walking off. Itachi nodded, "yes father" and with that Itachi went upstairs into his room. He set the pills on his bedside table and sat at his desk. He grabbed his cellphone and looked through his contacts. Iwa Deidara. Oh that blonde had some explaining to do.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and sat up slowly, holding his head and coughing some. He looked around the room and noticed that he was back home. 'Dammit I passed out, didn't I?' He thought to himself and hit the mattress beside him.

In Itachi's room, the raven was waiting for the blonde to pick up his phone. "hello, un?" "Deidara!" Itachi nearly yelled into the phone. "I-Itachi? What the hell!" Itachi gripped the phone, "I could ask you the same! How could you do that to Sasuke!" he yelled in fury. The line went quiet, "what do you mean, un?" "Deidara, you know what I mean!" he lowered his voice into a quiet growl, "your mom told me you were going with out Sasori. How are you, when you're dating Sasuke?" he yelled in hushed toned. The blonde began to stutter, "I-I-I don't know w-what you're t-t-talking about! U-Un...I g-g-got to go!" and with that the line went dead. Itachi cursed and slammed his fist on the desk.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and heard some shouting form th other room. He got curious so he slipped out of bed and slowly made his way to Itachi's room. The boy slowly opened the door and peered in, tired, sick, and confused. "Aniki? Is everything ok?" He asked quietly.

Itachi was leant over his desk in rage. His fist was throbbing due to hitting the desk multiple times. He looked up when he head his brother. The raven's eyes immediately softened. He walked over to Sasuke, "yes, everything is fine. Why aren't you in bed?"

Sasuke tilted his head at Itachi. He knew something was wrong, but he could barely think right. "I heard you yelling, I got worried." he mumbled and glanced away. "Plus I was having a nightmare... I don't want to sleep..."

Itachi sighed, "ah I'm sorry for worrying you. I was just having a talk with...Naruto..." he chuckled some, "he's annoying, how do you put up with him?" The raven ran a hand through his hair, "would you like to sit? We could talk?"

Sasuke thought for a minute and nodded. "I know he's annoying..." He mumbled and walked into the room, sitting on Itachi's bed. "I'm not sure how I handle that Idiot..." he whispered and then looked at Itachi. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked curiously.

Itachi grabbed his desk chair and spun it around so he was sitting, where the seat was against his chest, "hm...I'm not to sure..." he sighed, "what's your relationship like with Deidara?" Itachi asked, watching Sasuke's reaction closely.

Sasuke got a confused look on his face and thought for a moment. "We've been friends for long time... and now I guess were closer, but it seems like he's avoiding me or something... I think I did something wrong..." He said sadly, wondering if his Blonde hated him.

Itachi bit his bottom lip, "Sasuke, you did nothing wrong, I can assure you that." he said truthfully, "why do you think he's avoiding you?...You don't have to answer...I was just curious. I haven't been in a relationship for awhile." he blushed, "I'm just curious. I understand if you don't want to tell me" he said looking his brother in the eyes.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know..." he admitted. " I've only tried to be great to him, but it still seems like he's avoiding me. i don't know what I did either..." He said, feeling sadder then before. He didn't understand why Deidara was acting so weird lately.

Seeing the sadness in Sasuke's eyes made Itachi so angry at the blonde inside he felt like he could just blurt out everything he knew. But, that would only make his younger brother sadder. he stood up from his seat and kneeled by the bed, looking at Sasuke with eye level. "If you're feeling this way, why don't you talk to him, Sasuke? You have such a great personality and you don't deserve to feel the way you do." he stared into his brother's eyes. "now promise me you will talk to him about this" he said. If he couldn't make his brother happy himself, he was gonna at least let someone else make him. Even if that meant threatening and forcing the blonde.

Sasuke stared at Itachi for a few minutes before nodding. "O-ok..." He whispered and then hugged Itachi. "Thank you, Aniki" He whispered while resting his head on Itachi's shoulder. He was so tired, yet he didn't want to sleep.

Itachi smiled and hugged Sasuke back. "would you like to sleep here tonight?" he asked/whispered, hoping Sasuke would. He pulled out of the hug, "you're welcome to if you want."

Sasuke yawned and shook his head. "I'm not... tired..." he mumbled but then closed his eyes. The boy thought for a moment before nodding to Itachi's question and moving under the blankets, staring at Itachi for a few minutes before nuzzling the pillow. "Goodnight, Aniki" he said while half asleep.

Itachi smiled and kissed her brother's forehead. "goodnight Sasuke" he chuckled. He got up and changed into some night pants before heading into bed next to his younger brother. The raven pulled him closer and whispered, "I love you"  
Sasuke was almost asleep when He heard Itachi say that. He shifted some and yawned again and nodded. " I love... you too..." he mumbled and then drifted off into his own state of sleep. Of course, by now, he wasn't sure in which way he meant it, which is why he would have liked it f he hadn't said that at all. There wasn't anything he could do about it, though.

Itachi's heart fluttered and he held the boy close to him all night. It didn;t matter that the younger was sick. He would stay close to him, even if it meant catching the sickness. Even if his brother didn't mean it the way he did, it still meant something to him.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**; u ; yay… This one is done… thank GOD. Well we hope everyone enjoyed it and don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Night of lights

**Yes we finally got chapter seven done! Thank god for skype! Ok guys just to let everyone know I **_**am **_**AkatsukiMemberShiro I just changed my name to this because I thought it would suit me better.**

**Disclaimer: we no own Naruto… *sniffle* **

Deidara rushed around his house, getting ready. Tonight was the firework show and he was excited Sasori was going with him. Since the show was close, they were going to walk there. Sasori was gonna be here soon and the blonde wanted to look good. On the inside he felt butterflies, like always. "ohmygod! where's my other shoe!" he cried out, looking desperately for his missing shoe.

Sasori sighed as he walked to Deidara, looking at his watch. He didn't want to go, but he made a promise. Sasori walked casually and stopped when he got to Deidara's house, walking up and ringing the door bell. He leaned against the brick wall and waited for it to be answered.

Deidara looked up and rushed down the stairs, forgetting about his shoe and answered the door. "hehe Sasori, un" he opened the door to let him in. "I kinda...er lost my shoe..." he smiled sheepishly and looked around the living room, seeing if it was there.

Sasori walked into the house and stared at Deidara blankly, looking down at his own shoe. "You mean that?" He asked pointing to the same shoe, just for the other foot, that was only inches away from them.

"hehe...yeah that one" he blushed and grabbed his shoe, putting it on. "let's go, un" he said a bit embarrassed. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it, un" he smiled and grabbed Sasori's hand, intertwining their fingers. He blushed and looked the other way as they left the house.

Sasori rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yea sure." He mumbled while leaving the house. He really was only doing this to spend time with Deidara, not to watch some stupid fireworks go off. He cared about Deidara, not his art.

Deidara sighed contently and tried to hold his excitement in. He still felt a little guilty that he had to lie to Sasuke about not going. But, at least he wouldn't have to worry about the raven showing up though. If he did, and saw him with Sasori...well it might get ugly. He looked around to find a good place to sit to watch the fireworks.

"hm" he hummed before finding a nice spot by a tree. Being the spontaneous lil blonde he was he climbed into the tree. "Danna?" he looked down, wanting the other to sit with him.

Sasori walked to the tree and looked up. "Your crazy if you think I'm going to climb that." He stated while sitting down under the tree. He leaned back on the bark and waited for Deidara to come down.

Deidara pouted, and swung his legs over the branch before letting his feet hold him up, successfully hanging upside down. "you're no fun Danna" he stuck his tongue out. He sighed and pulled himself out before climbing down and sitting, what would probably too close, next to Sasori.

Sasori looked at Deidara with a smirk of success. "I don't climb, brat," Sasori mumbled while putting an arm around the blonde's shoulder. He had his usual no emotion expression plastered on his face.

"of course, un" Deidara giggled and rested his head on Sasori's shoulder. "I can't wait til it starts!" he said excitedly. "Danna? I have a question, un" he said, looking up at Sasori.

Sasori glanced at Deidara and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" He asked curiously. Any question from Deidara deserved to at least be asked.

"why you always look so emotionless all the time?" Deidara blushed, "you don't have to answer though, un! A-And I didn't mean to offend you either!" the blonde hid his face, "I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry." he looked down at his shoes, "I know you don't really want to be here, un. It really isn't in any of your interest" he then started to mumble on and on.

Sasori sighed and looked at the sky. "Emotions are false and pointless, just like people. One day you have someone very close to you smiling and laughing, and the next you they are gone. Every emotion is different towards different people. Completely useless." He explained. This was true for Sasori. He had his mother one day, the next she was asleep forever. Everything he had done for her and felt for her was destroyed. It's what made him realize just how pointless it was.

Deidara looked at Sasori and then the other way, "oh..." he felt a bit awkward, "but when I'm with you, I always feel happy. Sometimes I even get that butterfly feeling, un" he blushed and looked back at Sasori, "I don't think every emotion is false and pointless...but, I guess you have a reason to think that..." he smiled and the firework show began with a bright pink and green burst, "but we don't need to talk about that. I'm just happy to be with you" he then leaned his head against Sasori's shoulder once more and stared at the sky, watching the array of colors.

Sasori listened to what Deidara had to say, smiling slightly at what he had said about his feelings towards Sasori. When the show began, Sasori jumped a lot. Actually, in the beginning, every boom scared him just a little, to where he would jolt. Eventually he got use to it though, and just looked up at the sky with a bored and a slightly disgusted look on his face. He really didn't like fireworks. Deidara was one lucky son of a bitch to have gotten him to come.

The blonde's eyes shined brightly as he watched the fireworks. This was maybe the best day of his life. Okey, maybe second. The best day of his life would have to be when Sasori kissed him, but besides that. This was probably better than going with Sasuke. Oh shit. He forgot about the little duck butt. "hey Sasori" Deidara just had to know, "how do you feel about me, un? I mean I know you kissed me and all, but that one day, when I asked you...you never answered...I was just...curious" he said cautiously.

froze slightly and frowned at the question. "Hmm well... I don't hate you like everyone..." he mumbled, trying to think of the right words. "My positive feelings... are still a bit confusing to me... so I'm not sure how to answer that." He stated, hoping that didn't sound bad to the blonde. he liked Deidara, he really did, it was just that those feelings were so new... he didn't know how to describe them.

Deidara hummed a bit, "okey, un" he said. The blonde smiled, "I guess it's a start" he giggled. He then turned his attention back to the show, thinking deeply. at least the redhead didn't hate him. Well that was obvious. The blonde was so caught up in his thoughts, by the time the show was over he didn't even realize it.

Sasori let out a sigh when finally the show ended, glancing at Deidara. "It's over..." He mumbled, noticing the blonde was spacing out. He probably caused that, having said what he did. It hadn't seemed to upset the boy, so that was good.

The blonde blinked, "oh sorry, un!" he squeaked and blushed, before standing up. "I was just thinking" he mumbled. Deidara looked down at the redhead.

Sasori stood up and nodded. "That's fine," He stated and looked at all the people who were laughing and startign to leave. That annoyed him a bit. "Should we start walking you back home then?" He asked.

"I guess" Deidara mumbled awkwardly. "thanks again. For coming" he grabbed Sasori's hand, lacing their fingers. "you seem a bit irritated?" he asked looking at the other.

Sasori started walking and shook his head. "Fireworks are a new, what else would you expect?" He asked as they began to head home. Sasori looked at some of the people who were walking as well, or going to their cars, and noticed them looking at the two boys. In return to their stares, he would glare, which made them direct their attention else where.

Deidara shrugged, "I guess, un" the blonde didn't notice the stares and kept walking. I guess you could say he was use to the stares, so he hardly noticed them. "hm...a lot of people irritate you, un...who irritates you the most?" yeah he asked a lot of questions. The poor blonde couldn't help it. He was so curious about the other.

Sasori looked at Deidara for a moment and then looked ahead of him, thinking for a moment. "I'm not very sure. I can't stand almost anyone, so it's a bit hard to choose," He said and then thought a bit more," Probably the Uchiha's."

The blonde nodded, "Itachi's a good friend, but he's a bit of a arragant asshole, un" he stuck his tongue out. "Sasuke's okey I guess. A bit...uhm emotional" he looked ahead. "thank god they're all gay. Imagine if they weren't damnable Uchiha babies running around" he gave a small shudder.

Sasori's eyes widened at the thought of mini Itachi's and mini Sasuke's running around. "We would all be doomed..." he mumbled and shook his head. What a terrible thought for the blonde to put in his head. "I personally just don't like Itachi. Everything about him upsets me, not to mention I believe he thinks he's better then me..." Sasori grumbled. Stupid Uchiha's.

Deidara laughed a bit, "he thinks he better than everyone. But I think your even better, un" he smiled. "oh and sorry if I bother you with my questions" he blushed. "it can't be helped. Something about you makes you seem so mysterious and makes me ponder." the blonde hummed.

Sasori shrugged at the blondes statement. "I get that a lot..." He mumbled and looked up. They were at the blonde's house already. "Oh well I guess time flies by when you're having a nice conversation..." He mumbled, looking at Deidara.

"I bet you do" the blonde laughed. "un" the blonde unlaced their fingers, "I guess I'll see you later then" he was sorta disappointed. Deidara liked spending time with Sasori, a lot.

Sasori nodded and started to walk away, but then stopped and turned to look at Deidara. "Oh one last thing Brat," Sasori said and moved closer. The red heads hands swiveled around the blonde hips and he pulled him closer so that their lower regions were a bit close. The boy leaned forward and pressed his lips to Deidara's, keeping them there for a good ten seconds, before pulling away. "Thanks for inviting me~" He whispered and reconnected their lips.

Deidara's face turned a nice shade of red and he gave a small gasp. Well he wasn't expecting that. His legs felt like jello, he felt as if they would give out any second, so he grabbed Sasori's shoulders to hold himself up.

Sasori supported Deidara and watched his expression closley, smirking as he saw the blush on the boys face. It really wasn't hard to make Deidara blush. Sasori went ahead and gave Deidara the full affect, slipping his tongue into the others mouth.

The blonde mewled and let his eyes slip close. He gripped the redhead's shoulders and shyly let his own tongue come out and play. Sure Deidara had boyfriends but, never had he really 'made out' with someone before. It was a weird yet pleasurable feeling.

Sasori explored the boys mouth, memorizing every detail and savoring the taste of him. Soon enough he pulled away, thinking that the blonde might need to breath. Sasori ran his hand through the blonde's bangs and smiled a little. "I had fun" He whispered.

Deidara's nodded, unable to use his voice at the moment. In his mind he was squealing in joy, "m-me too, un" he finally managed to squeak. His heated cheeks just made him feel even more embarrassed. Like a little school girl who had her first kiss. The blonde was about to say more, until he saw one of the lights in his house come on. "well I guess this is good night then, un" he gave a shy smile.

Sasori nodded and kissed the boys cheek. "Good night Dei" Sasori whispered and turned around, beginning to head home. What a ice way for him to conclude an annoying night with Deidara. Deidara wasn't the annoying part of the night, it was those damn fireworks.

**END OF CHAPTER~~~**

**Review~~~ or else I will be lazier then usual and not rp or update~!**


	8. Chapter 8 The truth

***Dodges pitch forks, torpedo's, and flying rabbi infested, donuts* I'M SORRY! I know that she updated this on DA before me… a few days ago… and I had every intention of updating but it just… didn't work out the way I wanted it to… er… yea that's it. . anyways. CHAPTER EIGHT YAAAAY NOW YOU CAN ALL SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE ITASASU PART. Haha this chapter is… a really interesting one. I believe this will be the beginning of some serous pedo issues and what will start the brothers more then brotherly relationship~ Oh but I've said to much already… I better shut up and just let you guys read… ENJOY MY LITTLE SLAVE—er... FANS~~~;D Haha Jk you know I love you guys~  
**

**Disclaimer: For the eighth time, minus my other storied, WE DON'T OWN NARUTO. HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU GUYS TO UNDERSTAAAAND? u enjoy**

Sasuke woke up that Saturday morning around twelve. He laid there for thirty more minutes before dragging himself out of bed and trudging to the bathroom. The boy brushed his teeth, peed, fixed his hair, and put on his emo like makeup before going to change into a casual blue T-shirt and jeans. He then went outside his room and to the kitchen, making some breakfast/lunch for himself.

Itachi was already up. He hadn't got any sleep that night. All he could think about was his baby brother getting hurt by Deidara. Then again, if Sasuke found out about Sasori and Deidara, he would maybe and hopefully come running for his big brother's love! The raven shook his head. What a selfish idea it was. He could never tell Sasuke. Itachi felt so sick that he didn't eat, but only sat at the table.

Sasuke made himself some cereal and sat down at the table eating it slowly and looking up at Itachi. "You ok?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Something seemed off about his brother. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately but Itachi wouldn't tell Sasuke the real reason why. 'He blames Nightmares but I know that's not true... Itachi isn't scared of nightmares...' Sasuke thought to himself.

The raven blinked "yes, I'm fine Sasuke...just you know...the nightmares keep getting worse" it was sorta true when he said nightmares were getting worse. He felt guilty and saddened at the fact about the blonde and his brother. Maybe he could win his brother's heart over on his own. Then again, Sasuke had said he loved Deidara. Itachi sighed sadly and spaced out once more.

Sasuke got a slightly worried look and nudged Itachi with his foot from where he was sitting. "Nii-chan?" He said, wanting to know the real reason for all this sudden sadness. He knew that Itachi had a crush on him, but that couldn't rely be making him depressed, could it? Well... it depressed Sasuke when he had a crush on Deidara, and the blonde had had crushes on other boys. He was lucky to have caught him before that redhead, after all.

Itachi looked over at his brother, "I'm fine Sasuke" he gave a smile and gently poked the other on the forehead with two fingers. "I think I might give Kisame a ring. See if he doing anything. I'm sure you and Deidara could do something together" on the inside it killed him to mention Deidara now. 'Stupid blonde' he thought to himself. With that in mind he got up and went in the living room calling his best friend.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead and frowned. "Yea sure if Deidara wasn't busy..." Sasuke whispered to himself quietly, remembering how the blonde had said he was busy, therefore resulting in him not being able to go the fireworks show with Sasuke tonight. Sasuke didn't even want to go if it wasn't with Deidara... he didn't really care for fireworks, he only pretended to like them to impress the blonde. Sasuke sighed and continued to eat his breakfast. "Maybe Naruto could come over or something- oh god did I just actually think of that Dobe as an option?" Sasuke said and shook his head.

Itachi sighed, "I just don't know what to do Kisame" the other tried convincing him on the other line. The raven rubbed his forehead in a distressed manor. "I knooww. But it will hurt him! Yes, yes I know it's better for him to know!..." Itachi new his friend was right. He should just tell Sasuke the truth. "But he'll hate me because I kept it from him. Kisame, I don't want him to hate me. I love him"

Sasuke finished his breakfast soon and went into the living room. "Tell who what?" He asked, over hearing some if what his brother was talking about. He wondered if the topic had anything to do with why Itachi was so upset lately.

The raven's eyes widened and he dared himself not to turn around. "Nothing Sasuke" 'tell him Itachi' Kisame said before hanging up. Itachi gave a frustrated growl and set the phone on the coffee table.

Sasuke walked farther into the living room, sitting down beside Itachi gully. "I don't like it when you lie to me..." he mumbled, glancing away.

Itachi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Sasuke, no matter how much this pains me to say this. Deidara is and has been dating Sasori behind your back." he looked his brother in the eyes waiting for his reaction.

Sasuke blinked and stared at Itachi, at first looking confused then smiling and laughing some. "Ha yea right Nii-Chan. Good joke but Deidara isn't like that," He said and quieted his laughter.

The raven held a stern face, "Sasuke, I'm being serious. Remember when we went over to eat dinner with him?" he didn't take his eyes off the younger, "I was talking to his mother, and she said that Sasori had come home with Deidara and they had dinner. She said, that he was Deidara's boyfriend. I'm sorry Sasuke..." he gave a saddened sigh.

Sasuke stared at Itachi, the look of amusement he had a few seconds ago gone. "Tch you're lying!" He snapped, is expression turning a bit angry, if not outraged. "Deidara would never do that!"

Itachi rubbed his forehead, "Sasuke why would I lie to you?" he looked the other way slightly blushing, "you know how I feel about you. I would never stoop as low to lie to you about something like this" the raven stared at his brother.

Sasuke stood up and shook his head. "YOU'RE LYING! YOU WANT TO RUIN MY RELATIONSHIP WITH DEIDARA FOR YOU'RE OWN SELFISH NEEDS!" He screamed and ran to his room, slamming the door behind him and locking it. Sasuke even went to the length of pushing a book case in front of his door to make certain that his brother was not able to enter. The boy then went and fell onto his bed, deciding he wouldn't leave his room for the rest of the day.

The older raven sighed, "I knew this would happen" he was just about as outraged as Sasuke. That stupid blonde made his brother think he was lying to him. "Shit..." he walked up to Sasuke's door and knocked lightly, 'he needs some time alone...' "Sasuke, I'm going to Kisame's for a bit. I'll be home soon..." with that he left.

The next day, around twelve, Sasuke decided to finally move his dresser and get ready. Once done so he ignored Itachi completely and left the house, heading for Deidara's home. He had been furious and now he felt like he wanted to cry. He needed to know the truth. The boy walked for fifteen minutes or so before making it to Deidara, knocking on the door lightly.

The blonde was quick to answer the door. "Hm?" he opened it and saw Sasuke. "Hi Sasu!" he smiled and hugged the raven. "Would you like to come in, un?"

Sasuke stared at Deidara, not returning the hug or even looking happy at all. How could someone so wonderful and innocent do something like that? It just wasn't possible. "Itachi said you were cheating on me. Is that true?" He asked, getting right to what was on his mind.

Deidara let go of the raven and gave him a blank stare, "w-what?" on the inside he was ready to kill the Uchiha bastard! 'fuuuuuuuuuuuuu' "Itachi s-said that? I have no i-idea what he's talking about, un..." the blonde was starting to panic. 'shit shit shit shit'

Sasuke frowned and stared at Deidara. "You're stuttering... you only do that when you lie..." He whispered and winced. Realizing something. "You are... and with... that damn... red head!" He exclaimed, backing away from Deidara.

"I-I do not, u-un!" the blonde protested. Deidara stepped outside and closed the door. "Sasuke..." he took a step closer to the raven.

Sasuke shook his head as Deidara moved closer, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Deidara was so perfect... and yet he did this to Sasuke. Who else was going to hurt him like this? "D-don't! You lied to me! Was I just some pathetic brat to y-you?" Sasuke said, his voice shaking a little.

Deidara frowned, "Sasuke, I do care about you." he said honestly. The blonde looked down, "I just didn't want you to hurt yourself...un. Please don't cry Sasuke" the blonde felt so guilty right now, hopefully things wouldn't get worse. But, with his luck, it probably would.

Sasuke shook his head and turned around, running away from Deidara and shouting "Stay away from me" with tears streaming down his cheeks. He ran down the street as quickly as possible, completely shocked with what he had just learned.

The blonde sighed and watched as Sasuke ran off. "god, what am I going to do?" he groaned. Deidara too felt like he was gonna cry himself. Sasuke would most likely tell Sasori, and then the redhead wouldn't want to see Deidara ever again. "I'm so stupid, un..." he went inside and was glum for the rest of the whole day.

Sasuke ran until he got home and slammed the door behind him, sinking to the ground and pulling his legs up. The boy sobbed into his arms and sat there, not caring if anyone heard him. He just couldn't stop crying, no matter how much he tried.

Itachi sighed as he came home. At least he got to get his head straight. He noticed the house door was unlocked, "strange, I thought I locked it on the way out." He had just come back from his part time job at Sub Way. He walked around the house looking for Sasuke. The raven then walked up to Sasuke's door, "Sasuke?" he knocked gently.

Sasuke didn't answer, instead he lay on his bed, quietly sobbing. His make up was running and he didn't even bother to look up. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Especially not Itachi. Just because he knew he would have to admit to the male that he had been right.

The older raven frowned and opened the door quietly. He saw his younger brother lying down. At first he wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not. But then he heard the small sniffles. His frown increased and he walked over to the raven crouching down. "Sasuke..." Itachi whispered.

Sasuke flinched and buried his face more into his pillow. He continued to quietly sob but made sure to not look at Itachi or make those strange choking sounds. He clutched his pillow with his hands and took a deep breath.

Itachi knew what happened, it was obvious. "I'm so sorry Sasuke" he whispered and rubbed the younger's back soothingly. "he shouldn't have done that to you. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you as soon as I found out." he whispered. The raven began to stroke the other's hair lovingly.

Sasuke shook his head and closed his eyes, turning his head to face Itachi. He sniffled and moved to where his face was buried into his brother's side.

The older raven let his brother rest against him. He kept stroking his hair, trying to calm the other boy. He had never seen his brother so hurt. It made him angry at the blonde even more. Sasuke was fragile and Deidara knew this.

Sasuke took in another deep breath and nuzzled his brother, attempting to wipe his tears away. He felt so terrible. He knew something weird was going on between Sasori and Deidara but he didn't look into it because he was scared it. This wasn't fair at all.

"Sasuke..." Itachi tilted the raven's chin up, so he was facing him. "you're too beautiful to cry. It hurts me to see you this way" he leaned down a bit and gently pecked his lips. Itachi hoped that he wasn't pushing this.

Sasuke stared at Itachi and broke out into more tears, laying back down on the bed, on his back and covering his face. "N-no I'm not! D-Deidara said t-the only r-reason he d-did that was so I wouldn't c-cut" Sasuke sobbed. He hadn't felt this and since their mother was murdered.

The raven rubbed his forehead, "Sasuke, I know you loved him...but maybe he wasn't the one for you..." Itachi swallowed, "you need someone who will take care of you and not just so you don't cut. Find somebody who really does love you..."

Sasuke rolled to where he was laying on his stomach. He let his head rest in his arms. Even he could tell he was throwing one of his tantrums/fits due to all his movement and sobbing. "N-no one loves me... n-no one should..." He sobbed in a muffled tone, not caring if his brother heard or not.

Itachi clenched his fist and made Sasuke face him, "god damn it Sasuke, don't fucking say that!" his eyes glistened, "how could you say no one loves you? I love you! I'm sorry if it isn't good enough, but I can't stand it. It hurts when you say those things about yourself! It hurt when you were with Deidara! But I didn't do anything because I knew it would hurt you more than it would me...fuck Sasuke..." Itachi rubbed his eyes. He had never cried in front of his brother. He hardly ever cried. But he couldn't help it...the pressure hurt.

Sasuke stared at his brother in shock, his eyes wide. He quieted down when his brother talked and just sat there. Sasuke looked at his brothers eyes and saw something. 'he's...crying?' he thought to himself and moved a little closer, wiping a tear away with his finger. "Nii-Chan..." He whispered.

Itachi sighed sadly, "Sasuke...I'm sorry...I should just leave now." the raven went to get up. "I understand if you don't want to be around me now..."

Sasuke's shook his head quickly when his brother stood and grabbed his arms, yanking him back down onto the bed. He looked away, a light blush on his cheeks. "D-don't leave..." He whispered, wiping his eyes.

The raven gave Sasuke a concerned look, "why not? Surely you'd be upset with me, ne?" Itachi gave a frown, "or is there some other reason you have yet to tell me?"

Sasuke stared at the spot on the bed beside him, not looking at Itachi. He really didn't know why he wanted his brother to stay. Maybe he just wanted to be cared for... and only Itachi had ever really done that. Perhaps he wanted someone to stay with him, and Itachi had openly given him that option with his speech. Sasuke wasn't sure.

Itachi saw his expression and gave a knowing sigh, "would you like time to think about it?" he asked softly. "I won't leave if you don't want me to" Itachi sure hoped his brother would share his feelings as well. And if even the raven didn't know what he wanted, he would wait. Itachi would wait for his younger brother.

Sasuke shifted some and sat criss cross on his bed. He looked at Itachi and bit his lip, wondering why it was harder to say to Itachi then to Deidara. He looked away again, at the wall and took a deep breath. "I think I like you..."He mumbled quietly.

Itachi raised an eye brow, "hm?" the boy was so quiet like a mouse you could hardly hear him. Even with the epic Uchiha hearing. "speak up a bit." Itachi said.

"I think I like you!" Sasuke said louder, clutching his fists lightly. He was blushing a bit and staring at the floor, not sure what would happen next.

The raven's eyes widened at first then fell into a soft smile. He gently kissed Sasuke's cheek, "it's a start" he whispered. "how bout we go out to eat? Don't really feel like cooking. You name the place and we'll go" Itachi spoke.

Sasuke looked at his brother and wiped the remainder of wet tears off his face. "But I look like a mess..." He mumbled and slowly slid off his bed. The boy then decided to rush to his bathroom, not sure why he wanted to run there

Itachi sighed and knocked on the bathroom door, "you look beautiful. just wipe your make up off and brush your hair" he wanted to open the door, but didn't. "in my opinion, you look better without makeup on. You don't need make up to make you look better" he hoped his words didn't hurt the younger. He wasn't very good at this kind of stuff, but he tried his best

Sasuke kicked the door lightly in a response to his brothers comment, practically saying "I can wear what i want" While he fixed his hair and re-did his make up. Once finished he walked back out, looking away.

Itachi gave a small chuckle and kissed Sasuke's forehead, "teenage rebellion?" he smiled at his brother, "come on lets go" he grabbed his keys from his room real quick and caught up with Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed a little and rolled his eyes. "Whatever..." He mumbled and walked out of the room, expecting Itachi to follow. "I don't really care where we go..." He said in reply to the first question.

Itachi hummed, "how bout Taco Bell...I'm seriously for no reason craving a taco... and nachos" the raven began to think about the food and his stomach growled, "well that's embarrassing" he blushed slightly and looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and kept walking till they got to the front door, opening it up and going outside to the car. "Alright that's fine..." He said and sighed as he got in the passenger side of the car.

Itachi smiled slightly and got in the drivers seat, started the car and drove off. Taco Bell wasn't that far, but it was long enough for an awkward drive. Itachi sighed quietly when they stopped at a stop light. He hated traffic. The raven looked at the clock, "5:00 traffic jam" he muttered in distaste.

Sasuke stared out the window as they drove and looked at the traffic. A slight smile grew on his face as he noticed that everyone in the other cars looked miserable that they had to wait in traffic, some even honking their horns. He laughed quietly and looked back out the window, dazing off.

Itachi 'yeshed' in his head when they could finally move. Soon they arrived at Taco Bell and parked. He walked in beside his brother and got in line. "do you wanna order for yourself, or do you wanna go find a table and I'll order for us?" Itachi asked. The place was slightly packed, but their was a few seats in the back by the bathrooms.

Sasuke thought for a moment and shrugged. "I'll go get a table... just order me a taco" He mumbled a bit glumly before heading off. He made sure to get a seat outside the window and looked outside, dazing off again.

Itachi was humbly ordering their food, which wouldn't be a problem if the stupid lady at the counter could get his order right. Far away from him was a rather tall man with black greasy looking hair. His eyes caught something rather delectable. He had his food already and was looking for a seat. He grinned, "Sasuke kun!" he hissed evil- I mean sweetly. The older raven smiled down at the younger.

Sasuke blinked in confusion, knowing that voice. He looked up and saw the strangest thing since when Naruto was hanging from the ceiling by his ass... the weird part about that was that nothing was keeping him up there. He blinked at his principle in awkward confusion. "Oh... Hello Sir..." He mumbled.

Itachi had just came up with their food at the moment, "principal Sannin" Itachi said respectfully. The older raven chuckled, "please. No need for formalities boys. Just call me Orochimaru. We're all friends." he said in his principal tone. "I was wondering if I may take a sit with you. Seeming as their is no open tables" Orochimaru frowned as he looked around. True to his words, their was none open. "If you'd like sir- I mean Orochimaru" Itachi said. The older raven smiled and sat across from the two brothers.

Sasuke stared at Orochimaru awkwardly. This wasn't weird at ALL. He reached over and got his taco, a bit amazed that he was able to eat after what happened today. "So... how has... you're day been Mr- er... Orochimaru..." Sasuke asked, correcting himself like Itachi had. Calling his principle by his first name was just... weird.

Orochimaru gave a small hum as if in thought, "well it was okay, but I think my day just got better" he gave a sly grin towards Sasuke. Itachi didn't however notice this, as he was taking a bite of his taco. "how was your day Sasuke? Itachi?" The older raven answered first, "it was fine" Itachi said not giving away any emotion.

Sasuke got a bit of a weird expression when Orochimaru looked at him like that but dismissed it as nothing. "Shit" Sasuke replied, not really caring that he just cussed in front of his principal. Even though he replied with that, his tone had been the same as Itachi's.

Orochimaru raised his eyebrows, "well I sure do hope you have a better day Sasuke kun" he said in a sickly sweet voice. During when they were all eating, Orochimaru sneakily slid his hand up the younger raven's leg. Hell yes to close tables. He continued to eat as if he was doing nothing. Itachi didn't notice anything, due to being bugged by a blind as him fly that persisted on hitting him in the head. "damn fly" he muttered as it landed on his nose. Itachi stared it down on his nose.

Sasuke tensed and got a confused look, turning his head to look at Orochimaru. He got an awkward expression and tried to process why the hell his principle was touching his leg. Sasuke moved his leg and then took another bite out of his taking, thinking that he had accidentally put his hand there or something.

As Itachi battled the fly, Orochimaru was advancing on his little brother. Orochimaru continued to eat in peace. He felt Sasuke moved. The older man almost grinned. Instead he just moved his hand higher, coming closer to the young raven's nether region. Oh how Orochimaru wanted this little boy. He didn't care if he was a pedobear. Sasuke was just too cute for his own good!

Sasuke gaped at Orochimaru, his confusion growing. "Uh...I did you drop something?" he asked, sitting up more so that his region was a bit farther away. Was his principle getting... creepy on him? What the hell...

Itachi looked over at his younger brother and Orochimaru, with a confuzzled look. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, "no? Well, it seems I must go. I have a meeting to attend to. It was a nice time" he gave Sasuke another creepy smile and took his tray up before leaving. Itachi looked at Sasuke, "you alright?"

Sasuke watched as Orochimaru walked away and shook his head. That was seriously creepy... why did all the bad things happen to him? Sasuke cleared his throat and nodded. "Uh yea..." He mumbled as he finished his taco.

Itachi eyed his brother and nodded. HE knew Sasuke was lying but, didn't want to question it. So he finished his taco instead and waited for Sasuke to finish so he could take them home.

Sasuke stood from his chair as he finished and stretched, deciding to forget about the creepy thing that just happened. It's not like it was going to affect him, after all he only saw his principle so many times a day, at school. Usually only at school, so his freaky principle wasn't a problem. "Let's go..." He mumbled, not realizing how wrong he was.

Itachi nodded and took their tray up dumping the trash and placing it on top like the rest. He walked out to the car and drove them home.

That night Sasuke was preparing for ed, thinking about the whole day. Learning Deidara's secret... admitting some feelings to Itachi... getting creeped on by his principle... his life was so weird. Sasuke sighed and looked in the mirror, running a hand through his hair that/s been placed down for when he slept. He still hated his hair like this.

Itachi had just gotten ready for bed. So like usual, he went to say good night to his little brother. "Sasuke" he knocked on the door. He had his hair down from his usual pony tail and was wearing just some boxers and no shirt. His normal sleep ware.

Sasuke, who was wearing some white sleeping shorts and a white sleeping shirt, went to go answer the door. He let it open and then left Itachi to come in by himself. The boy went and sat on his bed, looking over at Itachi as he came in. "Hm...?"

"I just came in to say good night is all" Itachi said softly. His brother looked adorable with his hair down. Itachi smiled a bit and patted his brother on the head, kissing him on the forehead. "good night baby brother" he still loved to tease him.

Sasuke's eye twitched as he was called Itachi's "baby" brother. "I'm not a baby..." He grumbled and laid down, moving under the covers. Sasuke had to struggle not to blush, considering Itachi was only wearing boxers.''

Itachi chuckled, "I know" he walked towards the door. "I'll be in my room if you need me" he smiled some.

Sasuke shifted a little and stared at Itachi. "Uh...Nii-Chan...Can I..sleep with you?" He whispered, looking away. Truth was he really didn't want to be alone after his heart being exploded by Deidara.

Itachi turned around and gave a loving smile, "you can. come along" his heart on the inside fluttered. His little brother wanted to be with him. Itachi enjoyed every minute with his brother and hoped he could make Sasuke feel the same.

Sasuke slipped out if his bed quickly and hurried to his brother's side, gripping his arm lightly and walking out of his room. He didn't say anything though.

The older raven blushed slightly. He'd never seen his brother like this. It was cute. Once they got to his room, Itachi pulled back the covers and got in bed, waiting for Sasuke to follow.

Sasuke crawled into the bed an laid down. He felt so exhausted from the day that he just wanted to pass out. Sasuke yawned and nuzzled the pillow a little, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath through his nose.

Itachi reached over and turned off the light. He smiled as the younger raven fell asleep. Itachi ran a hand through his hair and kissed his cheek, whispering one last good night before sleeping himself. Unconsciously, wrapping his arms around Sasuke.

**EEEPS END OF CHAPTER.**

**Ok I don't know what it is but any rape/pedo case gets me going and ohmygodIjustlooooverape Like really….is that weird? Nah I'm sure most/some of my readers like rape…right?**

**Er… You might wanna like rape because I'm hoping to squeeze some into the next few chapters. OH MY GOD I CAN'T WAIT TILL THE NEXT ITASASU CHAPTER.**

**GO CREEPYMARU GOOOOOO :D I feel sorry for my poor fans… they have to suffer through… my… insane-ness…. OH WELL. CAUSE YOU GUYS KNOW YOU LOVE IT~~~ **

**Review or I'll be sure not to update lD like I did this time because I'm a retard… but really lol. Don't do that weird thing where you read and just fave it cause that conffuzles me and I'm like "Wait…..what?" :/ and if you don't like this story (though that might be a bit rare since it's pretty loved) don't review you're hate on me at all.**

**Thanks and I love you guys~~~**


End file.
